Birth by Death
by GloomyPearl
Summary: Set roughly in the year 2549 society has banned science from their culture after a nuclear war in the 2221 has destroyed most of the planet. Vanitas, a victim of science, is looking for something or someone that will finally put him at ease. VanVen.
1. Prologue

**WARNING! **

**1. I _know_ it's a bit (very) confusing at the beginning but please bare with me, _everything_ will be explained... _everything!_**

**2. Huh, it wasn't my intention but it's kind of violent... ^^;**

**3. There will be some philosophy, ethics, morality, yadda yadda yadda or something that resembles it... _criticism_ are _welcome_  
**

**4. Well, there is boy love (duh), though I would call it differently in this case...**

**5. Negative reviews are welcomed**

_**6. The chapters are being edited. The main plot won't change though :)**_

**Birth by Death  
**

**PROLOGUE  
**

I don't know what I've been dreaming exactly.

It was a very strange dream. Something about family, school, friends, laughter, … simplicity. But what is all that? I mean I know what they are but I can't understand them in the least. There are no such things here.

I open my eyes to nothing but darkness; darkness that coils around my body in a deadly grip that has often made struggle for breath. Sometimes it feels as its dark tendrils are slipping through my eye sockets wrapping themselves around my brain and driving me insane.

There are times when I hear things that aren't really there, feel things on my body that aren't there, taste things that I shouldn't and see when there's nothing to see.

But the dark isn't the only thing this place has to offer.

I giggle bubbles in my chest as my mouth twists into smirk that no one could see.

There have been times that I would've let myself drown in this sea of blackness more than willingly. I still would actually. I wish I could lose myself right now, but something is blocking me.

My mouth settles in a neutral line and the 'liveliness' in my eyes dims.

No, the darkness is the least of our problems: first comes pain, anger, confusion and _then_ comes darkness.

«Why am I here… What's the point... Where am I from… How did I get here… Was I created…» I mumble absentmindedly.

I have so many questions, but not even an answer. But it doesn't really matter in the end. What would knowledge do in a place like this? Nothing. Nothing at all.

«Why. Why. Why. **WHY.**»

«Ven,» a deep voice asked from a corner of our peace chamber, interrupting my inane mumblings. I named it that way because it was the only place where they couldn't hurt us. No, not _couldn't_; they simply didn't. They could do anything if they really wanted to.

I keep quiet, unsure who this 'Ven' is.

The voice sighs, «Ventus, it's your name.» he says as if reading my mind.

But the voice always has a tendency of making fun of me.

«_Vivian_,» the voice growls and it's now that I realize that the voice is _real_.

«Yes, Newt?» is my raspy reply. Probably because of all those screams that have been forced out of my throat; there have been times when I've wondered how my vocals could still be intact.

«That's not my name. And Vivian isn't yours either. Those are _his_ pet names.» the voice is closer this time.

My roommate – or perhaps 'torturemate' would be more fitting – has always been stealthy, always quiet… just like a cat. Yeah, like a cat. Cats are nice aren't they… it's funny though, I feel as if I've always been here. If that were the case how can I know what a cat is?

«The bad voices, call me that.» I whisper automatically. My eyes feel wide open as if in a constant search for light.

The image of a very big cat springs to mind. It's hissing loudly.

I start shaking.

A flick to my forehead stops my internal turmoil.

«Stop thinking too much,» he says simply, as if it were that easy.

I laugh weakly. «You know the saying "knowledge is the most powerful weapon one has"?» I ask.

I hear him shift lightly as he sits beside me, «Yeah?»

«It cannot be applied here, right? We're nothing, we're destined to a life of torture and pain.» I pause before chuckling, «No, that's not right. _I'm _destined to a life of torture and pain, you've already become accustomed to it haven't you?»

There's the rustling of clothes as he fidgets nervously. «Maybe it's because I've become less human.»

It's a poor attempt to cheer me up, and we both know it.

Nevertheless I decide to amuse him, «Then I wish I were less human too.» I state. «You know, I can feel myself changing. I'm sure you can feel it too; you can feel that there's something strange happening inside your own body, can't you? The only difference is that for me the pain keeps getting worse. I'm probably no longer human either.»

This time silence is my only answer; or perhaps I've blocked him out again. I tend to do that quite often recently. I'm also probably rambling again, but I can't stop myself; the words just keep puking out of my mouth. Much like the blood and unnaturally colored liquids that dribble down my chin during one of my "sessions".

«But what makes a human a human? Is it the ability to feel pain? Nah, that's stupid; animals can feel pain too. Is it our physical appearance? But I remember people calling other humans _in_human when they did bad things. Is it maybe for your way of thinking? But what does that even mean? It doesn't make sense. Nothing makes sense.» a sob rocks my body, «Why am I even thinking, why can't I just be a lifeless puppet. At least then I wouldn't be in pain, everything wouldn't be so strange, so complicated…»

Hands grab by my shoulders and shake me hard, «don't say that,» a voice hisses in anger, «that's selfish and stupid. What about me? You'd leave me alone? Here? In the dark?»

His words are like a slap, a wake up call. For many they wouldn't mean much. But they wouldn't understand. They couldn't. And it's best if they didn't.

**The Dark.**

«I'm sorry,» I grab his elbows as if they were my only anchors to sanity, and they probably are, «I'm sorry, Vanitas. I lost myself there.» I give him a weak smile even though I know it couldn't be seen.

He lets out a shaky sigh. «Don't do that. When you do that, it feels like you're water in my hands, quickly slipping between my fingers. It makes me feel so powerless.»

I laugh, «Sounds like a confession.»

He shoves me away somewhat gently, «Shut up.»

I shake my head, feeling more like myself.

«This is absurd,» he mutters, «I used to hate you. We fought all the time.»

I smile hesitantly, not really sure what he's talking about, «There's a thin line between hate and love-»

He growls «Ah yes; now I remember why I always wanted to bash your head in.»

I smirk for some reason feeling a deep sense of satisfaction in pissing him off. «The enemy of my enemy of is my friend?» I offer this time.

He snorts, «you and your fucking quotes. But… I guess you could be right.»

My smirk widens before it freezes and drops.

I hear the echo of sports shoes walking down the stairs. I feel him stiffen beside me.

I start trembling.

«Ven-» he starts saying but I'm already blocking him out.

I'm alone again.

Suddenly the metal door slides open, blinding us with white light.

They call my name and I reluctantly stand up and walk towards the blinding light; there's no use in fighting.

I remember people saying that when you die you see a bright light as life flashes before your eyes. At the moment it feels as if I were walking towards my own death. The only difference is that there is no life flashing before my eyes. No, my mind is forcefully blank. If it weren't, my sanity would slip away. Honestly, I wouldn't care if it did. But he would; I'm doing this for him: I'm staying strong the best I can for him.

Only for him.

** I know it might be confusing at first but EVERYTHING will be explained in the next chapters. And I know it's short but I promise that the next chapters will have at least 4000 words.**

**And please review, I really don't care if they're negative as long as they can help me improve.**


	2. Life

**Okay here's part two of the first chapter but before I start my rant first things first^^**

**TheLightningKid: Thank you so much for reviewing! And not just a simple a review but a "helping-review" XD :). I'm very grateful and I hope you'll review my next chapter too .. And yeah you're right about the question marks by the way :) and I did forget one though xp. I hope this chapter won't let you down ._.''**

**Sooo~ before you read this chapter I'll warn you again not to take Vanitas too seriously and I do think it's best that only open minded people would read it. I wouldn't want people to get offended. Though I would need your opinion on what he says in this chapter (as I said before, you'll see why in the next chapters).**

**If something sounds strange please tell me, english isn't my native language.**

** - Oh one last thing! In this chapter I've cited two philosophers, well three to be exact, can you tell me who they are? :p -**

**Life**

8th of May, 2549

«Life, I've concluded after much thought, is meaningless. There is no sense in what happens around us. There's no meaning to our existence. Our lives, our _reality_ is merely _something _controlled by the laws of physics.»

There's no magic in life.

«Everything that us, conscious creatures, have created is imperfect, and cannot surely be compared to the grandness of "Mother Nature". After all, "she" has a good eternity ahead of us in perfecting her skills. How could we possibly make up for the "time" we have lost just reaching this pitiable level of consciousness we have now?»

We're imperfect.

«Good and bad, sin and virtue, light and darkness; these are merely concepts that humans have created to have some sort of balance, something to hold on to, something to stop them from falling in that spiral of confusion and insanity. A lifeboat if you will.

As our dear old Shakespeare said so many centuries ago:

There's nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so.

Now think about it: isn't he right? Almost everything we believe in, with maybe the exception of science has absolutely no real meaning unless _we_ give it significance-»

«When you say everything, do you refer to religion too?»

I lift my eyes giving him a lazy grin, expecting such an obvious question.

«Why of course, do you truly believe that something as grand as _God_ can be understood by the likes of _us_? Humans are truly laughable, aren't they?» I chuckle «more like pitiable, how could they possibly believe that they could actually give a meaning to the word _God_. It's absurd-»

«Does that mean that you do not believe in God?» the man inquires trying, and failing, to hide a skeptical look.

Lolling my head to the side I shift my eyes towards the candid wall, seemingly in thought, while in truth I was thinking of a way I could shut him up for good for interrupting me for the second time today.

«It depends on what you mean.» I continue on regardless of my dark temptations «If by God you refer to something like "he who created us along with all our believes", then no.»

The man lifted an eyebrow in wonder before folding a leg on top of the other «Once a great philosopher said that we have the idea of "infinity" and "eternity" thanks to God's imprinting. Do you not agree with this statement?»

I chuckle «Eternity, infinity… do you truly believe that such things aren't among us? Everything we see around us is an eternal cycle that will never stop even if _you_ die. Nature and its seasons. From the way the cells that form us function, to the functionality of human society-»

«That doesn't make much sense.» he interrupts with a frown.

I let out another amused chuckle «I never expected someone like you to understand. You're way too young. Not mention I wouldn't expect much from this kind of society. After all, you have banned science from your culture as if it were a plague.»

The man frowns in contempt «Science has brought destruction upon our world. Obviously the war that happened back in the year 2221 is a clear message from God to stop such culture of evil, do you not agree?»

«So you would rather hide behind such obviously invented figures, rather then face reality?» I ask innocently, cocking my head to the side in mock wonder.

«By figures do you mean God?» he _obviously_ evades the question.

«Yes, _God.» _I resist the urge to roll my eyes«you are aware that our ancestors, to explain what happened around them, once used the word "God" as an excuse?» I pause staring intently at the man (a boy from my point of view) in front of me before making a loud booming noise «Thunder! Oh there goes Zeus.» next a let out a high-pitched whistle «Hey that chick is hot. Oh ho must be the work of our dear Goddess Aphrodite-»

«Do you not believe in love?» the man chuckles trying to act unfazed by my little performance.

«I have no interest in such things» I cut short «God_s_,» I continue as I stare kenly in his eyes emphasizing the "s", my being filling up with glee as he scowls angrily «they are merely needed for the weak; people who aren't able to accept the fact that our existence has no meaning. Or at least what we mean by "meaning"» I let out twisted laugh. «Man, isn't that confusing?»

«Doesn't seem like you're coping well with the idea either.»

I shake my head «It's hard, it's maddening, it's _insane_.» I flash my yellow eyes at him as one of my signature grins slowly found it's way on my face «But I'd rather believe in this… madness as you would call it… then to believe that the world is controlled by a "_God"_.» I scoff in disgust at the mere thought.

The man opens his mouth to retort something else before snapping it closed and shaking his head in dismay.

«I believe that's enough.» he says as he turns towards the fuming man leaning against the wall directly behind him.

«Very well, sir.» the brunet said gritting his teeth before the doctor nodded and left the room.

When the door slammed closed the inspector turned towards me with a glare.

«You're very good at feigning madness. Too good.»

I let out an insane laugh deepening the scowl perpetually etched on the man's face.

«On contrary my dear friend, what I said is actually what I believe.» I chuckle lightly, «well, more or less.»

«Then you are a truly mad?» he asks as he glares at me more intensely.

I laugh again «Oh my-» I laugh even louder «-you're making me feel like Hamlet here, inspector Wolverine.»

The man bared he's teeth in fury unknowingly showing how perfect the nickname, I so lovingly donned him with, was for him.

«That's inspector Terra Wolf, Vanitas. Don't make me repeat myself again or-»

«Or what?» I chuckle «you'll attack a madman? That wouldn't do well on your curriculum I'm afraid. Plus aren't you tired of giving empty threats all the time? I'm pretty sure we'll find each other in the same position in a few months or so.»

Terra slammed his fists on the wooden table making my grin widen in satisfaction «Vanitas, you're thief, are fraud, a kidnapper-»

«Oh come now. Borrowing your cousin for a few hours can't possibly count as "kidnapping", not counting the fact that he's twenty-four years old, so I wouldn't exactly call him a kid, you know.»

«-and a murderer.» he finished with a growl ignoring my little rant. «Do you truly think that you can escape death penalty this time?»

«Now, that I think about it, your cousin was quite feisty-»

That immediately caught his attention making his eyes narrow in response «Stay away from him Vanitas.» the inspector said with a deadly tone. You know the kind of tone that would make the toughest of men run for their mummy? That kind. Too bad it didn't faze me in the least.

«Or what?» I challenge him again «you'll call upon your beloved God?» I shake my head in disbelief «and here I thought that in 2549 humans would be over such _idiocy_.» I provoke him.

He takes a deep breath calming in vain his nerves «It doesn't matter how much you taunt me Vanitas. You won't go to an insane asylum this time-»

«I still wonder how they were able to ban science.» I wonder out loud «But I have to admit it was smart move done by politicians, it's easier to control ignorant citizens.» I turn towards him «and anyway I think that my little show before quite convinced that lame excuse of a psychiatrist, you know. And did you know that psychology is a form of science? I think you should revise your culture here. It seems a bit, I don't know, contradictory?» I add with a grin.

Taking another deep breath through his teeth Terra once again decides to ignore my insult towards his society «Do you think the jury will be so stupid as to let you go there after the tenth time you've escaped-»

I interrupt him with a tut «I think we're forgetting something vitally important here.» my tone turned a tad darker.

In a blink of an eye I appear in front of him, leaning almost casually against the table he was gripping with his hands «shall I remind you, that you and I, are the only ones aware that all of those crimes are related to me?» I flash feral grin at him as he leans backwards and bristles in pure rage «you can pretend all you want that this isn't happening. But the truth remains that for everybody else, the little stunt I pulled this morning is the _only_ _little_ black splotch marring my otherwise perfect curriculum.»

The man stands tall and glares at me «If by "little black splotch" you mean murdering _three_ innocent civilians and taking Cloud hostage, then they are right. You truly are out of your mind.»

«Why that's awfully kind of you Wolverine» I jump backwards sitting on the table behind me, ignoring the growl directed at my person «but you know I can't help but notice that you're trying _with all you're wolfish might_ to evade the problem here. Well, actually,» I steal a packet of cigarettes from his front pocket «more like _your_ problem.» I flip the packet open and place the cigarette between my lips «this little situation is only adding to my own personal amusement.» I mumble before lighting a cigarette.

«I don't know how you're doing it» he slowly retorts not even trying to retrieve his stolen goods «but your ties with the big stuff in society aren't going to keep you away from death much longer.»

I let out a booming laugh as smoke spills out of my lips.

«My, my aren't you an amusing human.» I leap on top of the table taking another deep drag from the cancer stick. «Actually,» I blow the fumes out of my nose «listen to this. What if it wasn't me that's causing all this bullshit but it were actually your own mind gone overdrive?»

The wolf man snarls in confusion «the hell are you talking about?»

I laugh again «No this is quite good actually.» I mumble to myself «What if,» I turn towards him staring him down «you were going mad? What if I don't actually exist? What if it's all in your pretty little head.» I said, tapping my temple for emphasis.

«Don't even try messing with me, Vanitas. It won't work» he shouts angrily but the glare in his eyes diminishes for a fraction of a second making me bare my teeth as my grin grew. A crack is all you need to breakdown a castle.

«Are you sure? Don't you think that this little predicament isn't just a little _too_ weird?» the inspector frowns angrily «Think about it. You're the only one who remembers me doing all those crimes and yet I've been on tons of newspapers and whatnot.» I wave my hand as I crush my unfinished cigarette under my boot «It doesn't matter how many "ties" I have around the world, it's impossible to shut an entire nation up. Admit it Inspector Wolf,» I crouch coming face to face with him «you're going _insane_.»

The brunet lets out a distressed shout before grabbing me by my neck and throwing me to the ground.

«That's it Terra!» I laugh loudly «let all that madness consume you!»

Before the enraged inspector could choke the life out of me someone grabbed him from behind and held him back with all their strength.

«What are you doing Terra! Are you out of your mind?» grunted the blue haired chick.

«Crazy would be the right word Miss.» I smile "pleasantly" at the woman «Seems like someone needs to go an insane asylum more than I do.» I chuckle.

Aqua sent me a death glare ordering me to shut the fuck up with just her heated gaze. In this society sending people to an insane asylum is equivalent to sending them to their death; you see there isn't much you can do if you don't have any decent doctors to fix you up. So once they determine there isn't much they can do for you, they send you to the only person who – they _think_ – can. God.

The reason why Inspector Wolf doesn't want me to go there in any case? Well, let's just say I'm a master in getting what I want.

I bring my hands up in mock defeat «don't get your panties in a twist, Aqua. I'm just speaking the truth, ya know.»

Aqua frowns in confusion, just as I had expected «How do you know my name?»

«You've got to be kidding me,» groans Terra «it's always the same guy Aqua!»

«This again? Terra, you've got to listen to me. I know that guy killed your cousin. I can understand that it hurts, I really do but,» she says sternly, though I could sense sadness in her eyes.

I roll my eyes, _don't tell me they're going to get all mushy on me_. «you've got to get over it. Or you'll be forced to get yourself checked. You could lose everything! Do you actually think he would want this for you? Not only that but it seems as if you're obsessed with that guy, we're all worried sick about you Terra!»

«I'm not _insane_!» cries Terra in distress as I laugh manically fully getting in to the mentally disordered character I've just created. Although it isn't that hard, Terra is truly amusing.

«Shut the fuck up Vanitas!» he barks at me as he tries to lounge at me, thankfully Aqua was able to hold him back with little difficulty. Mildly I wonder if she took some sort of male hormones to gain that sort of strength and I ask her just that, earning another heated glare in response.

«Silence, prisoner.» she hisses at me.

«Aww, so you're not the good cop in this situation? My, I'm _so_ disappointed. Still I do notice that you haven't denied it, though.» I feel my eyes flash briefly as I check her out, imagining what kind of screams she would emit if her body endured the same kind of torture mine had. Of course I wouldn't actually _do _it in the end, it's just so I get completely in character with my insane counter part, ya know. There's no better way to convince someone that you _are_ insane than believing it yourself. Does that make any sense? No? Then it seems I've done a good job already. My grin becomes feral attracting Terra attention immediately.

«Vanitas, don't you dare…!»

Aqua shushes him hastily «Quiet Terra! Come on let's go, Cloud is waiting for you outside.»

«Say hello to Cloud for me!» I shout as he's dragged out of the interrogation room, leaving me to my own devices.

As soon as the door slams closed, slowly the insane grin that seemed to be forever etched on my features melts off revealing my ever-so-bored expression.

Huffing in annoyance I throw myself on one of the chairs; propping my legs on top of the wooden table I try to remain in balance on two legs of the _very _uncomfortable chair – did they make them this way to render their victims even more nervous? - as I lit another cigarette. I didn't actually like smoking or anything; I just did it to past the time. Since I know, from _many _past experiences, that until I was verbally confirmed that I've been accepted in to _another_ insane asylum, I would have to wait roughly twenty-four hours. Sure, I could simply escape, but really I've got nothing better to do. It's a pity that no one would actually bother to keep company to a poor mentally deranged murderer (in this particular case at least). Wonder why…

Usually I don't resort to murder to cause some sort of havoc, sure I'll admit that I'm pretty violent, but killing isn't really my style. Explosions? Scaring the shit out of people for no apparent reason? Mentally scar someone for life? Totally. It's my favorite hobby when I'm completely an utterly bored. But taking someone's life, I don't know, it just doesn't sit well with me. Alright, I'll admit that if someone seriously pisses me off, I just might consider eliminating the nuisance. You think I'm insane? Come on, did you really think that I was merely acting before? Heh, sometimes I wonder that myself, maybe I have a double personality or something. In any case, it doesn't matter if I'm mad or not, the act of killing simply isn't my favorite pass time. But today _that guy_, his face, his eyes, he was so similar… to **him**.

I grit my teeth in anger, snapping the cigarette in half, not caring that it was actually burning my flesh. I'll regenerate it later anyway.

I've been looking for him for _years_ now. I'm starting to think that he's unable to reborn since the last time he killed himself fifty-three years, ten months, three weeks and twelve hours ago, when he tried to escape from me for the nth time. It's getting pretty annoying, not to mention quite repetitive. It's always the same, every fucking time.

One: Find the little bastard all over the fucking world (even though the "world" as been reduced to five main cities, but still, they are pretty big) after he killed himself.

Two: After having found said idiotic twat, chase him all over the place.

Three: Being insulted by the cretin, something along the lines of "stay the fuck away from me you goddamn freak or I'll rip your balls and make you choke on them" insert eye-roll here please.

Four: Fight with the blond twit until we are both bloody and bruised.

Five: Try and put some sense in that spiky head of his.

Six: Make a fool out of myself.

Seven: Get fist-faced or knee-balled.

Eight: Chase him again.

Nine: Corner him _again_.

Ten: Blond goes ballistic and kills himself or gets himself killed in some idiotic way.

Eleven: I get pissed off beyond belief and destroy something.

Twelve: Escape from police force for destroying said something.

Thirteen: Find something else to do until he is reincarnated.

Fourteen: Repeat from point one.

I hiss in distress as I rub my eyes with my thumb and index finger.

Why is he so fucking stubborn?

Before you jump to some sort of idiotic conclusion, Ventus (yes that's the name of my perpetual pain in the ass) and I aren't immortal Gods or some stupid shit like that. We aren't even magical beings. We are just your typical genetically modified human of the 2080s, courtesy of a psychotic son of a bitch called Xehanort along with his equally deranged assistants. Their plan was something about creating the perfect living creature.

I chuckle humorlessly. Unfortunately for them they gave up their lives for nothing. Ventus and I are probably the most mentally unbalanced beings on earth –at least most human beings consider us as such-. Well, I am at least that's for sure. I guess Ventus just goes nanners whenever he lays eyes on me.

I shrug apathetically at the thought.

As if I actually care what the brat thinks.

It's times like these that I wish that he was genetically modified like me, at least I wouldn't always find myself in this sort of limbo as I look for something to do as he takes his sweet fucking time regenerating himself. Usually I just create some sort of havoc, like blowing up stuff, beating up people for no apparent reason, scaring the shit out of people, stealing in general (preferably banks), ... but recently I've taking a liking in rendering Inspector Terra Wolf's life a living hell. You see, usually after I've pulled one of my pranks people simply forget my face. Yes I know it seems impossible to forget such a handsome face but it still happens. With the exception of Terra… and Ventus everybody forgets. The reason this happens is because of my modified genes. In any case, as much as rendering Terra's life hell can be fun, I must admit that it doesn't satisfy me a hundred percent.

Anyway back on track, as I was saying Ventus and I have different, huh let's say abilities, okay? I wouldn't know how to describe them exactly… okay let me elaborate- or maybe not. Explaining all the biological and scientific reasons behind our mutations would be too much of a pain in the ass. So let's make this short-

The wooden door snaps open revealing a short statured silhouette directly outside the interrogation room.

-Or maybe I simply won't tell you anything at all. Seems like I've got myself a visitor. This is new.

I lift an eyebrow as a young girl steps in my "confining" chambers. She seems to be in her late teens but I can't be sure for a black hood is hiding her features.

«And who might you be?» I wonder out loud as a grin slowly finds it's way on my features once again. «You came and see the freak that killed three innocent people or something?» I open my arms beckoning her to come closer chuckling lightly «My, my aren't teenagers these days… twisted.»

Much to my surprise the hooded girl gives me a grin of her own, slowly walking towards the seat right in front of me before sitting down and propping her chin on her open palm.

«So» she drawls after a few moments of silence, as I feel her gaze roam my features – oh, did I forget to mention that I'm extremely hot? - «You're the ever so _famous _Vanitas. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've been meaning to meet you for quite some time.»

My grin melts off in an instant and my eyes narrow «who are you?» I ask slowly.

_First Terra, now this brat? What's going on?_

«Me? Oh, don't worry Vani. I'm no one important at the moment.»

I lift an eyebrow at that «I see, then who sent you?» I rephrase my question.

Her grin widens pissing me off immediately. I didn't like this brat.

In one swift motion I grab her by her collar pulling her over the table so that our faces are merely a few centimeters apart from each other, her hood slipping off and revealing her features. The annoying grin disappears in a flash as she tries to hold back a gasp and her midnight blue eyes widen in surprise.

«So… All bark and no bite are we?» I ask her, as I smirk sadistically at her. «Who sent you.» I demand shaking her.

The brat glares at me «he told me to tell you-»

I grab her by her raven hair her and slam her head against the table making her scream in pain.

Sighing I lean my cheek against my fist in boredom.

«I asked _who_ sent you. Not "what he told you to tell me", brat.» I quote imitating her squeaky voice. I lift her by her hair and analyze the damage that I have caused: a seemly broken nose and a bruised cheekbone. Maybe I overdid it? Then the brat spits a blob of blood and saliva at my face. As I felt it slowly drip down my cheek I decided that no, I didn't over do it, and once again slam her face against the table this time holding her there.

«You've got guts. I'll give you that.» I smirk before licking away the drool and blood when it reached the corner of my mouth. «Are you going to answer me?»

She mumbles something incoherently against the wooden surface she was pressed against so I lift her up slightly.

«I beg your pardon?» I ask mockingly.

«I said,» she sniffles holding back tears that were just threatening to roll down her cheek «That if you would just let me finish, perhaps I would you fucking idiot.»

I smile pleasantly deciding that this "tough" brat needed another table-face slamming but as I try to do just that, the raven-haired head _evaporates_ out my grip, only to solidify itself again a few meters away from my reach. I blink as I look at my now empty palm.

_Interesting_.

I look up at her as she curses under her breath holding her nose as if it were about to fall off any second. I roll my eyes.

Overdramatic brat.

«So, it seems like he's back, the old geezer. How is he?» I ask calmly as I lit a third cigarette.

The girl's eyes widen almost comically «H-how's who?»

I chuckle «Where's all your spunk gone, kid?»

She bristles and before she even _starts_ having a freakin' hissy fit I ask again: «how's Xehanort?».

Her face goes pale confirming my assumptions. I curse mentally, wondering how the fuck he had survived all these centuries.

«I-I-» I roll my eyes at her stuttering and ask what he wanted from me.

As she took her dear time stammering and fidgeting I decide that it's an insanely good idea to put out the cancer stick against my already injured palm. Dully I observe as I willed my cell to multiply and cover up the damage. Yes, if you didn't catch onto it before my "ability" is being able to control how my cells multiply. It's not just healing wounds at a faster pace, even if you cut off my entire arm I would be able to restore it as it used to be. It would hurt like hell and would require a lot of energy on my part but hey, I'd say it's fucking worth it, wouldn't you agree?

This is also one of the reasons why I don't age; the other being that I'm simply too good looking to become all old and wrinkly like. Some would call me immortal, but that would be incorrect, I have only one weakness. Food. To be sure that my cells have the energy they need to reproduce if something drastic happens I need to eat an enormous quantity of food, three times more than an average person. That's my Achilles heel and I swear no one else knows (not even Xehanort, my so called creator), so if word spreads out I would know it was you who spilled the beans.

Sighing exaggeratingly I clap my hands together hoping to wake her up from her apparent shock induced coma «Come on, come on, I don't have all day».

«He… wants you to join him again.» she finally says.

Before she could even finish that phrase I let out a booming laugh making her jump in the process and probably scaring the shit out of her.

«Oh, this is _rich_.» I push myself off the chair and advance towards her «the creator asking, no _demanding_, one of his experiments to join him again?» I push her against the wall and trapping her there with my arms on either side of her body. «Tell him to take a long walk on a short pear, bitch. I don't have time-»

«He knew you wouldn't agree» she interrupts me with a shaky grin «he said that he knows where Ventus is.»

My eyes widen in shock before narrowing and growling under my breath in anger «don't fuck with me. He can't know where he is.» I grab her by her throat pushing her up the wall. «He can not fucking know. Because _I _haven't found him yet.» I scream in her face releasing all my pent up anger and frustration I had build up over the last twenty years. «I _know_ when and if he is back or not, I can feel him you know.» tightening my grip on her throat fully intending to kill her on the spot.

Probably sensing what was to come, the brat, much like before, vaporized leaving me only her black jumper in my tightening grasp.

«He warned me you were one fucked up motherfucker, but shit, I didn't think you were this bad.» I turned towards the voice behind me.

«Oh I'm so sorry, flatchest, did I hurt your feelings?» I sneer nastily as I eye her naked body.

«Up yours, bastard.» she hisses trying in vain to cover something that wasn't even there in the first place.

«Sorry flatchest I don't swing that way.»

«From the way you talk about a certain someone it sure doesn't seem that way. And stop calling me that you queer.»

Before I could launch at her and putting an end to her miserable worthless life, voices and footsteps could be heard approaching my quarters distracting me from my initial intent.

«Well seems like your goddamn hissy fit has attracted some unwanted attention.» the brat retorts cockily – fuck I hate kids like her, acting all high in mighty when their out of harms way - «By the way the name is Xion, and we will meet again very soon.» as the door opens she disappears in front of my eyes.

«What the hell was all that racket?» I slowly turn towards the unfortunate policemen with an unnerving grin, making him back away from me.

«Thank you for your hospitality my kind sirs, but I believe that I'll have to take my leave.»

«Wha-» I swiftly throw the black jumper at his face with all my strength before grabbing his head and slamming him against the wall knocking him out instantly.

«I'm sorry but I have more important matters to attend to.»

**Even though everything should be explained later on in the story, if there's something that confuses you let me know :)**

**And please review or I'll send Vanitas after you~ XD**


	3. Right? Wrong? Who gives a fuck

**Right? Wrong? Who gives a fuck**.

_8__th__ of September 2089_

«Are you done yet, Even?» a black haired boy asked in a monotone voice apparently bored out of his mind, as he laid bound with leather cuffs on the metal table.

The scientist called Even raised an eyebrow at his… peculiar behavior. After all, any normal human being would be screaming in agony in his position.

«Well, aren't you a funny little lab rat.» chuckled a man at the boy's left before swiftly pulling out one of the many knifes stuck in the boy's stomach, making blood spray square in Even's face.

As the blond cursed, the raven-haired didn't even flinch, his yellow eyes barely even blinking.

Disgruntled, the blond glared at the grinning man «Do you mind? I'm trying to work here, unlike _someone_.» he hissed.

The boy frowned as the man spoke, apparently more annoyed at Even's nasal voice than the many knifes that had been thrust in his stomach.

«As if. I've done my part, I brought him to ya, didn't I?»

«Silence, Braig.» Even shushed him «Observe» he pointed at the wound on the yellow eyed boy's stomach.

«What the hell?» Braig eyes widened «it's actually working?»

«Indeed. After years Vanitas is almost complete. Finally.»

«I'm right here, asshole.» the boy growled, he hated when they talked as if he weren't even there.

Ignoring Vanitas, Even continued «it's slow at the moment but sure enough, these kinds of wounds will heal much faster.»

«What about the other brat?»

«Ventus is another matter entirely.» interjected a bald man as he entered the lab «we must be sure that he is perfect before we can actually experiment if we've succeeded.»

«Huh I see.» grunted Braig.

«I believe we're done with him, Braig if you will.» Even said.

«It'll be my pleasure.» the man chuckled.

The man pulled all ten remaining knives out of the "lab rats" stomach as the boy let out an initial agonized scream before it contorted in a sadistic laugh.

«Is this all you can do?» Vanitas screamed between laughs as he gave them a deranged look.

«Oh don't worry. Now that we've finally made your cells work properly. More pain will come, I'll assure you that.» said Xehanort with a chuckle.

_Die_.

«Is that so?» the raven-haired boy cackled with a smirk.

As Braig released one of Vanitas arms, the boy, in one swift motion, grabbed a knife that was still imbedded in his now healing stomach and swiped at Braig effectively slashing his right eye in two.

As the man yelled in pain the boy laughed «you should try it.» he gave Xehanort another crazed look «This pain. This wonderful pain.»

19th of September 2549

As I said before, in my opinion life has no purpose. Or perhaps there might be a purpose but it's so inhuman, so different from what we are used to that we wouldn't be to able to accept it. Or maybe we've already grasped it but we're not aware of it yet. There are plenty of options.

In any case, although the thought might truly be maddening for some, I actually find it liberating. It means I don't _have_ to follow a set of rules; I don't _have_ to follow a set of morals; I don't _have_ to follow a certain way of living. I can _create_ my _own_ rules, my _own_ morals and my _own _rights and wrongs. The fact that there's no purpose in life means that one has complete and total liberty to do what ever they fucking want. Heh, maybe that's the reason why society decided to let religion lead humans' life. It renders their life much more easy. It makes them more predictable. It makes them more controllable.

If someone waltzed around screaming that there's no right or wrong, and people actually _listened_, it would issue utter and total chaos. It would mean all "bad deeds" could be the right thing to do if it means that it would make someone feel good. 'Cause, let's face it, the only real important thing in life, is the one thing that makes us happy and puts us at ease. So if we follow this logic, if killing someone will ultimately put you at peace, then even murder can be defined as the "right" thing to do.

«Murderer of three innocent civilians is yet to be found!»

But, alas, killing is not something I like doing, so seeing my face on the first fucking page is not making me a happy person at the moment.

Glaring at the newspaper I walk towards the paperboy who was screaming his lungs out.

«Hey brat, how much is it?» I ask languidly, ignoring his spiteful look.

«It would be five munny, _sir_.»

I lift an eyebrow «Five munny? That seems a bit too much for a few sheets of paper, paperboy.»

«Either take it or leave it, _sir_.»

A snarky grin stretched on my features.

_This little shit bag…_

Without warning I grab a newspaper and drop two munny before walking off, ignoring the kid's curses. I read the newspaper boringly as I stroll down the streets of Radiant Garden – what a fucking retarded name – bumping into people purposefully.

_A murderer, a disbeliever, a madman and a __**scientic**__; surely this man is the incarnation of the devil himself. After __**it's**__ escape from the prison of Hollow Bastion four months ago, the police force is yet to find the criminal. One would think that after what happened the 8th September 2221__the government would be more attentive as to not let such creatures take even one breath of the holy air our God has provided us. And yet more of these kind devilish creatures, - and in this case a scientic no less! – has tainted our world once agai-_

I crumble up the newspaperin annoyance. Devil, madman, scientic... same old crap, they should really become a bit more inventive than that.

A scientic. A person who believes that science is a positive thing. These people are hunted down and put to death or locked away. I snort in disgust. Seems as if we've returned to the era of the witch-hunt.

I truly despise this era. Not only have they banned science from their culture they continuously contradict themselves. If they truly despise science as much as they say, why they hell do we still have newspapers? They are aware that machines are a form of science right? If you're going to ban something at least do it right. Fuck.

«Hey dude, you shouldn't just throw things on the ground you know.»

I pause and slowly turn towards the voice. I direct my questioning gaze at the duo; one had fire red hair while the other had light blue hair. Quite the contrast I'll say.

«Ever heard of recycling, dude?» the redhead waves my newspaper in my face.

I lift an eyebrow.

_Is this guy an idiot or what?_

«Don't preach at me kid. Why don't you do it if you're such a good little boy?»

The redhead grins playfully while his companion shakes his head «Lea, don't-»

«Alright.» he throws the crumbled newspaper in the air and points his open palm at it and, much to my amusement, fire seemly sprouts out of his hand.

«Lea!» the blue haired boy groans as people start to gather around the duo in amazement.

«Oh my God!»

«It's a miracle!»

«God is among us!»

«An apostle!»

«Okay, let's get going.» in a rush the only sane boy of the two grabs Lea by is arm and runs towards an alley.

«Oi- wait- Isa!»

I hum in thought.

This might actually be interesting.

With that thought in mind I languidly walk towards the alley, I did have a lot of time on my hands anyway.

- O - O - O - O - O - O -

«You idiot.» Isa smacks the red head over the head in fury. «Do you have any idea what the Government would do to us if they caught us?» he hisses.

«Oh get that stick out of your ass Isa. Those people simply thought it was a magic trick, dude-»

«And can you stop saying, "dude" all the time? It's getting incredibly annoying.»

«Oh for the bloody love of…! Did you take your chill pills today, mate?»

Isa groans in annoyance.

«So,» I intervene before they could continue with their little brawl «you two boys are scientics?»

While Isa tries in vain to keep a straight face, though it paled considerably, Lea splutters incoherently as he stares at me in shock.

«Of course not.» Isa replies evenly «my friend was just being an idiot.»

«Oh really?» I quickly grab the red-haired hand and pull down his sleeve revealing a small homemade particle combustor.

I grin wickedly making the two teens gulp.

«L-listen sir, please don't take us in, we'll do anything.» Lea stutters.

«Anything?» I lift an eyebrow, my grin not faltering in the least. These fools actually think I care about the prized munny the Government gave if someone brought in a scientic. Too bad that people couldn't tell what was a "magic trick" and what was the work of science though.

«All right then, if you burn your friend's arm off I'll let you both go.»

«B-b-burn-» both boys look at each other in fright.

«Do I have to repeat myself?» I growl lowly.

«N-no, but isn't there _anything _else-»

«Not unless you want me to change my mind, I'm losing a lot munny by not taking you in, you know.»

Isa gulp «But how do we know you'll let us go afterwards?»

«You don't.» I give him a sweet smile making him glare at me spitefully.

«Just do it, Lea.»

The red head snaps his head towards him in shock. «Are you out of your mind? You'll die!»

«Does it seem like we have any other choice?»

«But!»

«Come on kiddies, I don't have all day.»

«I-I can't-» Suddenly the red-haired stops shaking and his eyes fill with determination.

«Alright.» he agrees silently.

I release his arm and he turns towards the blue haired boy.

«You ready?»

Isa nods.

«Three… two… ONE!» the brat quickly turns towards me and activates the particle combustor.

As the skin on my face starts to combust, I immediately feel sharp pain struck through all of my nerves as if I had just been shocked with a teaser. As the flames started eating up the skin on my face, entering my eye sockets and destroying my eyes along with my nose and ears I grab my head in attempt to put off the flames. This only served in burning my hands in the process unfortunately. My attempts appear to be futile and soon I feel my lips curl up from the heat.

«we… go…»

I throw myself on the ground landing thankfully on a pile of grainy terrain effectively putting an end to the combustion.

«… dead…? Le… must… fore…»

_Fuck, that_ _hurt_.

Once I pinpoint their location I quickly get up and grab them both by their throats and slam them against the alley wall.

I smile somewhat as I hear their high pitched screams. But as much as I relish in their scared screeches, I didn't want any unwanted attention. I lightly squeeze their throats choking them on their own cries.

I will my cells to reconstruct my face. First my eyes so that I could admire their terrified expressions, and I must admit wasn't disappointed; Lea was green and seemed like he was about to throw up his own intestines, while Isa on the other hand seems shocked out of his wits, tears welling up and face as pale as death.

I willed my lids to reconstruct themselves and I wink at them making Lea effectively puke on the side.

«…what… ou?» whispered Isa.

«Can't hear you.» I somewhat answer, which reminds me that I had to repair my damaged lips and tongue too; damn these kids did a number on me.

When I completely reconstruct my damaged face I drop them on the ground, they don't even try to escape much to my amusement. As I snort out some coagulated blood from my nostrils and clean my bloodied eyes I ask the blue haired kid to repeat his question.

«You were saying?»

«What the flying shitty fuck are you?» shouts Lea.

I grin «I'm a genetically modified human of the 2088 and a scientic.» I retort simply.

«A-a fucking modified human» the red head laughs hysterically. «Oh, shit I'm going mad. W-what just happened? Isa what the fuck happened?» he grabs his hair shaking his head as he looks around himself like a caged animal.

«C-calm down Lea.»

«Fucking calm down? This guy, this apparently 500 hundred-year old geezer,» «Hey now, no need to insult» «just fucking reconstructed his fucking face!»

«I know that!» Isa hisses.

I laugh out loud. «Man, aren't you two amusing.»

The blue haired boy slowly turns towards me «what are you going to do with us?»

I hum in thought, what _am _I going to do with these two entertaining brats.

«Don't know.»

«You aren't going to kill us, right? You said you're a scientic like us, right?» Lea asked hopefully, slowly regaining his cool even though a note of hysteria was still present as he spoke.

«Hmm, perhaps.»

«Were you actually going to let me burn Isa's arm off?»

«Probably.»

«But you're one of us!»

I chuckle «I'm sorry, _dude_. But I'm a loner I don't care about anyone. Even if they have my same beliefs.»

Lea pales again.

«But I can see you're talented. Tell me, did you build that particle combustor?»

Lea gazes the machine «Hey, that's a cool name, now that I think about it. But yeah.»

«That's good. You've just gained a life ticket.»

«Wha-»

«You mean you're not going to kill us?» asks Isa amazed.

«Nah, not today at least.» I crouch in front of them «Let me see that.»

Lea eyes me suspiciously making me let out a laugh. «If I wanted to kill you I would do it without burning you to a crisp, there are more entertaining ways to end someone's life you know.»

Snorting he hands me his prized possession.

«Not bad, but it could be better.» I mutter as I eye it appreciatively «I could help you if you want.»

«Really?» asks Lea incredulously.

«Duh.»

Quietly and in only thirty minutes I explain the kid how to upgrade his little toy. I don't know why I helped him out, maybe it's because I haven't seen a machine of this caliber for more than a century. It's like an awakening from a long sleep. As soon as I laid my eyes on it, immediately information started sprouting in my mind. But the fact is, I don't know where it's coming from. I don't have any memory of me _studying_ this shit. It's as if I already knew the basis and by knowing only that, I could understand everything else about the object. And it's not only about weapons, but everything that has something to do with mechanics or microbiology. Of course the last one is a must; how could I control my own cells if I don't know how they work?

«How do you know all this stuff?» Lea blinked.

«I've had 500 years to study whatever I wanted you know.» I lie.

«Are you really that old?» Isa inquires.

«Yeah.» I respond offhandedly still analyzing the particle combustor.

«Why are you telling us? Aren't you afraid that we might turn you in or something?» asks Lea.

I lift my gaze towards him «that's a stupid question. Do you really think someone like me is afraid of the Government?» I snort «Do me a favor.»

«Why don't you join us then!»

«Lea…» Isa hisses.

«Join what?»

«Our organization!»

«Lea!» his companion growls in anger.

«What? We need all the help we can get!»

«Do you actually think we can trust someone like him? No offence.»

«None taken» I retort with a chuckle. «But now you've caught my interest. What's this "Organization"?»

Lea turns towards Isa making him roll his eyes. «Oh, now you're asking my opinion. Just tell him everything-»

«Right! Isa and I formed an organization that goes against the government 'cause we believe that science should be brought back in to our society! At the moment we have five members-» «I was being sarcastic!» groans Isa in annoyance slapping his forehead in distress.

«I see. Seems interesting.» I mumble.

«So are you going to join us?»

«No.»

As Isa gave a sigh of relief, Lea groaned in dismay. These kids are weird, one moment they are scared out of their wits the next they are asking to join weird as organization. What gives?

«Why not?»

«I have more important matters to attend to at the moment.»

«Like?»

«You ask too many questions, kid.»

«I try my best.» he shrugs.

I roll my eyes «I'm looking for someone.»

Lea "ooohed" and "aaahed" annoyingly «is it your girlfriend?»

I let out an amused laugh «I think he would kick your teeth in if he heard you-» I stop dead in my tracks.

«What's wrong?»

«I have to go.» I retort hastily

«Hey-»

I disregard his call and briskly walk out of the alley. Looking around at the somewhat empty street I immediately catch the hooded silhouette of a girl.

«Flatchest.» I growl under my breath before I give chase.

**-This is a line-**

I look around the plaza the bitch had led me to.

_Where the fuck is she?_

The plaza was empty apart from a small building right in its centre. Sighing I walk towards the strange looking edifice and stare at the space where a door was supposed to be.

Lifting an eyebrow I give it a light push, immediately the wall moves revealing a secret passage.

_Well that was easy._

Languidly I walk down the stairs. She wasn't going anywhere in any case; it was quite obvious that she has led me here on purpose.

When I reach the bottom I check out my surroundings. It seems like I was led to a rubbish dump of some sort. My nose twitches at smell of crap, food gone bad and death.

I narrow my eyes and I open my arms, an insane grin easily finding it's way on my features.

«You can come out flatchest. I'm here!» I yell.

After a moment of silence I quickly turn around blocking a knife direct to the back of my neck.

«Don't call me that you queer.» a voice growls.

I lift my eyes towards her, my grin widening as my eyes filled with intense murder intent. I didn't like her.

«What do you want from me?»

«The same thing I wanted the last time why met, queer.»

«Then you already know my answer.»

Xion sighed shaking her head «don't make me do this the hard way.»

I let out a loud laugh «Sound like you want to force me, flatchest.»

She sends me a glare «that is my intention yes.»

I whistle «you and what fucking army? Not mentioning that sounds kind of kinky.»

She smiles sweetly.

I lift an eyebrow and open my mouth to question her weird behavior put stop when I feel a sharp pain at my left shoulder. I quickly jump away from where I was standing, landing on the railing.

«What the-» my eyes widen as I stare at my armless shoulder, the blood spraying out of it quite worryingly even for me. I swiftly cover the gaping wound with my hand but before I could will my cells to multiply a kick sends me flying off the railing, before I hit the rubbish littered floor I twist my body landing on my feet.

I quickly dodge I flying knife and grab a pole on the ground and try to hit Xion with it but she immediately dodges by vaporizing and disappearing from my view. A kick to my back makes me fall to my knees.

_Fuck it_.

I can't fight with just one arm. I will myself to take the beating and order my cells to reconstruct my missing arm.

«Oh now you don't.» Xion tries to punch me in the face but I immediately grab it and break her wrist, I pull her towards me, she was too distracted by the pain to vaporize but my vision was filled by a flash of silver and then red.

I growl in frustration and leap backwards, putting as much distance between my _opponents_ and me.

Panting from blood loss I stare and my now missing hand.

«Shit, this is disgusting.» the bitch growls as she tries to remove my hand from her wrist. «But good work.» she pats a small boy on the head.

«The fuck is this,» I laugh weakly eyeing the kid that had cut of my arm and hand as I at least try stop the blood from flowing out of my body. I couldn't see his features since it was covered with a white mask – did Xehanort have some sort of fetish in covering kids faces or something? – but he couldn't be older than ten. «Is _this_ your army?» I force to calm my breathing; there's no way I would show my weakness in front of two brats.

«Seems to be more than enough to stop you though.»

I grit my teeth and continue to reconstruct my arm and now my hand.

Fuck, why is the re-growth so slow!

She tilts her head to the side smiling at my state «It's useless, Vanitas. You should just come with us.»

«Shut up flatchest.»

«I've had enough of your behavior.» she turns towards the masked kid «Let's go.»

_Shit shit shit. I can't fight like this._

I growl, my arm wasn't even half way finished while my hand wouldn't even start re-growing.

_What's wrong with me?_

My eyes narrow as Xion's particles came towards me at high-speed.

«Watch out, dude!» a voice yells behind me, before everything in front of me caught on fire. My eyes widen in disbelief, before I turn towards my – insert grimace here – _savior._

«Lea?»

«Yo, dude.»

«What the fuck are you doing here?»

The red head huffs «Well aren't we ungrateful.»

An unearthly scream stops our rant.

«You bastard, you bastard, you _bastard_!»

I roll my eyes and turn towards Lea how had paled drastically «Seriously next time, aim better.» the pyromaniac gives me a shaky laugh as he eyes Xion's withering form, she was severely burned on various parts of her naked body. In the mean time the masked kid didn't even spare her a glance as he intently stares at me.

«Shut the fuck up flatchest!» I growl after a while, I had enough of her high-pitched screams. «You, Lea, grab that axe.»

«Wha- why?»

«Just do it!»

I laid my right arm on the ground. «Cut it off.» I say simply as his eyes practically popped out his eyes sockets.

«Are you _insane_? Why the hell would I do that?»

I roll my eyes «God you're annoying _and_ stupid. Of course I'm _fucking insane_ now cut it off.»

«Do it yourself!»

I give him an annoyed look «_With what genius_?»

He stares at my now skeleton arm and almost pukes «What the hell happened to your arm?»

«Oh my- you really are an idiot aren't you?»

«wha-»

«If you don't want to die, cut it off _now!»_

Closing his eyes he swipes the axe down with a scream, and- missing the mark completely.

«You might want to keep your eyes open you know.»

«I can't.» he shakes his head.

I sigh as I glance at my two opponents; Xion was slowly getting to her feet while the kid was _still_ staring at me – creeper -.

«I don't know why you're here or why you helped me, but now you don't have a choice but finish the job you've started.» I grit my teeth my patience wearing thin «you want science to be accepted again right? Than let me give you a piece of advice.» I glare spitefully at him «you should stop, right now. You're not cut out for this sort of life. Revolting against society isn't a trip down the lane. It's a dangerous path and you'll encounter threats on every twist and turns. Besides,» I chuckle «look at us.»

He stares at me quizzically «we are the products of science; we're what people would call abominations. Do you really want to make science legal again?»

«I-» he starts to shake as his eyes glaze over.

I sigh, glancing towards a stumbling Xion.

«What are you doing you stupid brat! Attack him!» Xion screams in anger.

Without any hesitation the masked kid sprints towards me, sword raised high.

_Shit_-

Suddenly I heard I loud thump before a warm liquid bathed my elbow.

I smirk insanely.

_Finally_.

In an instant my cells multiplied and my hand was a good as new, I grab the axe from Lea's hand and knocked the sword out the kid's hands before imbedding it in the kid's stomach.

As I pant in exhaustion dribbles of blood rivered from behind the mask, slowly dripping down the kid's throat. Before long he let out a long agonized scream as he fell backwards clutching his wounded stomach.

«Fucking brat,» I spat as I dislodged the axe out of his body before I flung it down on his hand cutting it off.

«Vanitas!» Lea grabbed me by uninjured shoulder pulling me back and away from the agonizing boy. «What the hell are you doing! He's just a kid!»

«Fuck that,» I push him away «_he_ fucking started it by cutting my fucking arm _and_ hand off!» I pull away and crouch in front of the kid.

«I wanna see you're fucking face as I cut you're head off.» I push the mask back.

My own golden eyes widen in surprise as I stare at terrified sapphire blue eyes. Tears were dripping down the side of his face as his body shook as he held back sobs. I was shocked by his terrified expression, sure I was expecting an emotionless little ninja or something along those lines; but what really shocked me was his face. Ignoring his chocolate brown hair and his deep blue eyes, he was identical to me.

«Fuck, is that your brother? Did you just cut your own brother's hand off?»

I ignored Lea's hysterics and study the boy in front of me.

_Is this a joke?_

«…Help me…» he whispers lowly as his body convulses and his face twitches.

I frown.

«I don't want be here» he starts to cry as his body starts to shake as if he were having an epileptic attack. «Home. Home. Home. Mother. Mother!»

«What's the meaning of this?» I turn towards Xion who is now on her feet. «What is this?» I repeat yelling at her in anger.

She smirks «What do you think it is?» she challenges.

I narrow my eyes «Kill her Lea.»

With slight hesitation the red head points his particle combustor at her, making her smirk drop in an instant.

«W-wait, don't be so drastic.» she stutters as she held her arms up.

«Talk.» I say simply as I signal Lea to maintain that position.

«If I do, will you let me go?»

«You're in no position to demand or negotiate anything. Talk now or I'll make sure that you're death will be extremely painful. Don't challenge me, Xion.»

She gulps «The first time we met I was able to steal you're DNA-» she starts.

«So this kid, is your clone?» Lea asks.

I shake my head «It would take more than four months to clone a human being. And besides the clone would be identical to the me the moment she got part of my DNA.»

«So why does he look like you?»

«Probably because they administrated him part of my DNA inside his body,» I lift the boys shirt revealing the now healing wound «so that he could have my abilities.»

All of a sudden the boy starts to scream.

«What's wrong with him?» Lea demands frantically.

I smirk turning towards Xion «Looks like you're experiment failed.» I grab the boys wounded arm where a weird looking appendage was starting to form «Seems like he isn't able to reproduce entire limbs.»

Xion grits her teeth «Then we have no need for a failed experiment.»

«Kill her!» I order Lea, but it was too late she immediately disappeared in the thin air as Lea's particle combustor set on fire the surrounding trash.

«D-did I get her?»

«I doubt it,» I turn towards the boy.

«This seems pretty bad.» Lea grimaces at the kids deformed hand.

I shrug indifferently slowly getting up.

«Hey where are you going?» he asks frantically.

«I'm going to eat, I'm hungry.»

«You're fucking- a kid is about to die and you're thinking about your own stomach?»

«Huh, yeah? What of it?»

«I can't believe this-»

«Listen, it's none of my business. You want act like a hero? Please, go ahead, I have better things to do.»

«I can't do this on my own!»

«I don't care» I start walking towards the exit. «I've already wasted a day-»

«Searching that for your friend? Fuck is he an asshole like you too?»

I stop at that.

_ No, he isn't._

I tilt my head to the side as I slowly turn towards him «Am I an asshole only because I don't want to do what you want me to do?»

«Wha?» Lea stares at me with a dumbfounded expression.

I sigh rolling my eyes «Just answer the question, red.»

He gives me a shaky look still pretty confused at my question.

«What you're doing isn't right.»

I grin «Pardon?»

«It's not right.» he repeats without an ounce of doubt.

I chuckle «It's not right? Who are _you _to tell me what's the _right_ thing to do? What is right for you?»

He looks at me like I've grown two heads.

«Do you want to help this kid only because it's the _right_ thing to do?»

«Yes.»

I tilt my head to the side «Just tell me this; do you have the compulsion to help him, because it's "right" or because you _want_ to help him.»

«What's the difference?» he frowns.

I laugh «There's a big difference. If you're merely doing it because it's right thing to do then you're just following customs, kind of like a robot just doing what its creator is telling it to do. If you think you should help him because you _want_ to, it means you've actually thought about it,»

«You aren't making much sense.»

«I get that often.» I roll my eyes before turning towards the exit, my mood to talk already disappeared.

«I,» He narrows his eyes in thought «I do it because it makes me feel good. If I can help someone I don't see why I shouldn't help them out. Maybe it's because I think I'd like someone to do the same for me if I were in the same position.» he gives a shaky laugh making me pause in mid stride «even though it's unlikely I'd be in the _same_ position, but you get my point.» he gulps «Perhaps I'm just being selfish in the end. But leaving him here like this, just makes me sick.»

«I see.» I stare intently at him.

«Will you help me now?»

«Help you help him? Why should I?»

He gives me an exasperated look «because he has your same abilities, you're probably the only one who can help him.»

I lift an eyebrow making him roll his eyes.

«I promise I'll buy you as much food as you want, later.»

I grin at that «Now we're talking.»

I walk towards the brat and crouched at his left while Lea sat at his right.

«Hey, what's this?» he pointed at the side of the kid's neck.

I lift an eyebrow as I eye the metallic disk. I reach towards it with my left arm, which now had thin layer of muscle making slight movements possible, and pulled it off.

The boy gasps in shock «T-thank you.» he whispers.

«What's your name.» I ask him simply.

«S-sora,» he whimpers before he lets out another pained scream.

«Alright brat, I need you to stop your cells for multiplying.»

He gives me a weird look «W-wha?»

I sigh in exasperation.

_Don't tell me_.

«How did you heal your stomach wound?»

«I-I don't know.»

I curse under my breath.

«Okay listen I need you to concentrate, alright?» I curse again «Concentrate on your hand.»

«But it hurts!» he yelps.

«Fuck that kid, if you want me to fucking help you, you'll do as I say.» I growl my patience already none existing by this point.

«Vanitas-»

«Shut up Lea.»

Sora squeezes his eyes shut making more tears fall down the side of his face «Okay.» he nods.

«Good. Concentrate, can you feel its changing shape?»

He nods as a sob escapes his lips.

«Okay, I need you to stop their movements. It's like an arm-»

«I can't» he cries out.

I clench my fist «Try harder.» I hiss in his ear.

In an instant the ever-changing appendage ceased it's convulsive growth.

«He did it!» Lea yells happily.

«Yes, yes simply terrific,» I roll my eyes before glancing at Lea «Food.»

**If you see anything that sounds wrong or any typos send me a PM or whatever.**

**Review if you're interested in the story, otherwise I don't really have a reason to post new chapters.**


	4. Though this be madness,

**Okay, so I'm extremely (pleasantly) shocked by the reviews o.o to tell you the truth I was expecting this fanfic to be a failure like the others I've written XD. The only reason I've written (and posted) this chapter this quickly is because of the reviews which really inspired me, you guys really surprised me XD. So this chapter is dedicated to the reviewers :) Thank you so much!**

**FrostyEclipse: Thank you^^ I hope I won't let you down :)**

**number03: XD thank you! And thank you for pointing out the fact that there are some mistakes, I've edited the last chapter and I'll review the other two later. I hope you'll like this chapter too :)**

**Pomegranata: XD XD first off thanks for reviewing! There will be plenty of insanity in this story, I doubt there'll be much "normality" in it, and to tell you the truth writing Vanitas's character wasn't hard at all :p. **  
**Thanks for pointing out my mistake, I've edited the chapter and corrected most of the typos (I hope). Hah, I wish I were a genius XD but I'm pretty in the norm unfortunately. I'd be grateful if you did spread the word by the way ;).**

**requiems dream: heh yeah I didn't plan to make it this maniacal to tell you the truth ^^;;. Thank you for the review :).**

**Kh530: I'm glad you like it :p**

**lovely frost: XD yeah she is a bit ooc, but I did notice that in the game she tended to be all high and mighty only to crumble after two seconds (or at least that's what I think). Though I don't hate Xion just so you know ;)**

**I've already written four more chapters though I'll have to re-read them and edit them before actually posting them.**

**And I'll have to go Beta-Reader hunting later... wish me luck xp**

**Okay enough of my rants here is chapter three**

**EDIT: I deleted this chapter before because I noticed that there were _a lot_ of typos. Sorry about that. I hope there aren't many mistakes this time. And if there are send me a pm or leave a review to let me know. **

**Thanks in advance!  
**

**OmniaVanitas: Haha I know I know, I can't say much, but just have patience about that ;) I might "ruin" Sora in the next chapter though, but again have patience :p**

**.puppy: Ven will come out and play in a few chapters XD**

**_Though this be madness, yet there is method in it [The Tragedy of Hamlet - William Shakespeare]_**

_15__th__ of June 2088_

The metallic door slid open noisily making the blond jump in surprise.

A man in his late forties pushed a raven-haired boy inside the chamber, the boy stumbled and fell towards the cold unforgiving floor but the blond caught him in his grasp.

With a chuckle the man closed the door plummeting the two teenagers in darkness once again.

«Vanitas? Are you okay?» whispered the blond.

Vanitas pushed the blond away «Of course I am, you idiot.»

The blond huffed in annoyance «Well sorry, you ungrateful bastard.»

«Oh just shut up Ventus. I'm in no mood for your crap.» sighs exasperatingly.

The blond paused at his tone before muttering «Whatever. What did they do to you?»

The raven-haired teen hesitated before answering «Not much, they just injected me with various multicolored substances.»

«Did it hurt?»

«Fuck yeah, it hurt like a bitch.» Vanitas grunted as he messaged his arms.

The blond sighed in distress «They aren't going to let us go, are they…»

Vanitas didn't respond and decided to just stare at where he supposed his companion was, his eyes slowly adjusting at the darkness.

«They said that they would let us go if we were "good boys". Hah, bullshit. I'll never see my friends or my family again.»

The raven-haired boy leaned against the wall next to Ventus and still wouldn't respond; after all, there was nothing he could say to make it better.

«How did _you_ get here? Do you remember?»

Vanitas grimaced before chuckling at the question. Ventus gave him a questioning glance.

«I've been betrayed.» he responded simply «I don't want to talk about it.»

_It wasn't supposed to go this way._

«Hey,» Ventus patted him on the back «It's okay; we're in this together. If you ever want to talk about it…»

Vanitas's eyes widen in surprise before letting out a loud chuckle «Aw, is Venny finally warming up to the big bad wolf?» his grin became feral.

«Oh shut the fuck up.» Ventus punched him on the shoulder «I take back whatever I said.»

The yellow eyed teen let out another laugh before giving Ventus a light shove «you're truly amusing Ventus.»

«Whatever you bastard-»

The metal door snapped open making the blond jump and curse for the second time that day.

«Ventus, you're turn.»

The blond clenched his fists as he looked away from the blinding light.

«No.» the boy shook his head stubbornly.

«Say what now?» the man questioned, he was amused, no doubt about that, but really, when was _not _amused?

«Fuck off, Braig.» the blond hissed as he unconsciously grabbed Vanitas's arm making the dark haired boy stare at him with an expression akin to worry.

The man shook his head and made another attempt to coax the blond to follow him «Come now. Be a good boy and we'll take you back to your parents-»

«Do you really think that we're that stupid?» Ventus screamed in anger, this time turning towards one of his tormentors ignoring the sting in his eyes.

Braig sniggered in amusement «Well yes we kind of did.» dropped the act without much of a thought, immediately confirming their earlier assumptions «Now come on we don't have all day.»

Ventus started to shake «No!» he tried to hide behind his companion.

«All right we'll do it your way.» the man pulled a needle out of his jacket pocket and approached the two teens. Vanitas eyes narrowed his eyes in anger.

«Fuck off, can't you give him a break!» he snarled.

Braig paused to before laughing out loud, «Why, this is quite the surprise. Vanitas, our mighty Vanitas has become a softy and is protecting the weak!» without giving the two boys any time to react he promptly grabbed Ventus by his arm and pulled the blond towards him before injecting the unnatural colored liquid at the side of his throat. The struggling teen soon became limp in his grasp.

«You asshole.» Vanitas growled as he tried to stand up but stumbled before falling back on the cold floor on his knees «you traitor, you'll all pay for this.»

«You keep telling yourself that.» with a wink he exited with the blond in his arms.

_20__th__ of September 2549 _

I've talked to many people. Some didn't think much of my peculiar character, some simply didn't care enough to notice, and others shrugged it off – probably had better things to do. But many confirmed my hypothesis that I am, in fact, a nut case. At first I'll admit that I was a bit taken aback. Sometimes being slapped in the face with reality isn't the nicest of things, even if you already knew it from the very beginning.

I knew that my… _experience_ in that place must have had some affect on my personality and character. Well, I didn't actually _know_ it was just an assumption I made from watching how Ven got more and more messed up in the head over the years.

I probably was normal at first; I can't remember how my life was before the experiments. I don't know if I had family or if I had friends, but that isn't really the thing that got to me. I was sure that I was different once – I'm still sure -; it was a feeling that I couldn't shake off. I just knew. But I can't remember anything at all. I doubt I was ever a _nice guy_ in the first place, but I _was_ somewhat _normal_. You know, someone that blended in with society without turning too many heads when they passed by.

At first, when they called me weird or odd, I would usually flip out and ended up beating the person to a bloody pulp. That got me in to a shit load of trouble most of the time.

After a while I stopped getting pissed off. I pin pointed my "anomalies" and hid them from public view. But in truth what really helped me cope with my change in personality was when I simply stopped caring. I just couldn't understand the meaning of "normal", other than the fact that you're like most of the human population. But really, does it honestly matter if you're in the "normal" group or in the "weird ass" one? What does being "normal" mean? Who says that being "normal" is a good thing?

Again: "There's nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so".

With this phrase I decided to eliminate all meaning from this world. Nothing has meaning. If the world is meaningless, if the world is just like a blank sheet of paper then all I have to do is start drawing upon it, creating my own meaning of life. Nothing is stopping me. Some might say that "law" can stop me. Sure they could stop me physically but they can't stop my consciousness from creating. Don't get me wrong, I do not believe in the "soul" or at least what _we_ believe a soul is. A human being is made of matter and consciousness, the moment our body dies we, as humans do no exist anymore. Everything ends with our bodies.

Everything starts when we are born.

«I hate kids. There's nothing I hate more than fucking little kids running all over the fucking place for no apparent reason. They're like little _animals._ They have absolutely no logic in whatever they do. None at fucking all. They ask too many questions and they never shut the fuck up. I often ask myself why do parents have the fucking impulse to have kids in the first fucking place. Why would they want to fuck up their own lives by giving birth to such a creature is beyond me. Fucking nature thinks she knows so much fucking better than us.»

The blond in front of me lifts a pierced eyebrow «you were a kid once too you know, and it doesn't seem like rationality actually leads your life-»

«Not said, I could be genetically created in a laboratory for all you know. And I am rational, just because you don't understand someone's psychology doesn't mean they're not driven by logic.»

«This again,» the blond rolls her eyes at me before flinching as the screaming become more and more unbearable.

«Besides haven't you noticed that tons of kids that fall on the floor first have to _process_ the fact that they fucking fell before they can actually start the water works? It's ridiculous. Kids often cry for no apparent reason, the best thing to do is to just ignore them or smack the over the head, or better yet kil-»

The woman narrows her eyes at me «you just told the kid that his parents are fucking dead you retard! Of course he'll fucking cry is goddamn eyes out. Fucking moron…»

_Hmm I like this woman_.

«Make him stop!» a boy screams as he slams the door open. «Please Reneal, make him stop!» he pleads as he covers his ears with his hands.

Reneal's pierced eyebrow twitches as the screaming become a _tad_ louder now that the door is open.

«Why the hell do _I _have to do it!» she demands.

«Because you're a woman, you should have affinity with crying brats. Especially in this kind of society.» I propose as I lean backwards in my seat.

«I'll fucking rip your eyes out if you don't shut up.» she threatens.

«Oh please go ahead I would simply re-grow others, ya know.»

«Oh for the love of- why did we even bring these kids here in the first place?» she screams.

«Because you're the good guys.» I retort with a sickening sweet voice. «And I'm way older than you, _my dear child_.»

«Fuck off, and you Dyme shut the fuck up.» with that she briskly stands up, walks inside the room and slams the door shut before locking it.

Dyme gulps «what do you think she'll do to him?»

«Probably chop him up and throw him in a river.» a voice to our left retorts cockily.

«That's not a very nice thing to say, Ienzo.» whines Dyme.

If you haven't noticed I'm currently at the "Organization's" base. After that kid was finally able to keep his re-growth under control Lea, who had promised me a huge fucking meal, brought me here; to an abandon castle at the outskirts of both Radiant Garden and Hollow Bastion.

«So _what_ is this kid? You're technician or something?» I wonder out loud.

«Who, Ienzo? Yeah, he creates most of our weapons.» suddenly his eyes brighten drastically.

Uh oh, don't tell me I've just unleashed a storyteller fanatic…

All of a sudden he was in front of me staring intently at my eyes and making cringe at the proximity «do you know want to know each of our weapons?» he asks eagerly.

«Huh no-»

«Okay! So mine isn't really complete yet but it has something to do with water and melody, I don't know what it'll be in the end, but it'll be _über_ cool! Right Ienzo? Of course I'm right! Anyway you know Lea right? He has that particle combustor thing-»

«Which he build himself,» interrupts Ienzo «I wouldn't make such a scrap.»

«Yeah, yeah, Lea has been particularly obsessed with creating his own weapon. He said something about Ienzo not having the right knowledge to create it. But anyway! Moving on! Then you know Reneal, right? She's the girl that just went in Sora's room; she has an electric laser like thing, and a weird shock-knife of some sort. I don't know how they work, but it's like, super cool! When the laser shoots it has this cool deep blue light! And also-»

«Kid.»

«-Isa- Yeah?»

«You talk too much.» I state narrowing my eyes hoping I'd get the hint, and shut up.

He didn't.

«Why thank you! Anyway what was I saying? Hmm oh yeah! Isa! Isa doesn't have a machine or anything-» I groan, what is it with these kids and talking? «-he has like this blue pill that-»

«Dyme!» voice shouts angrily making the braided boy jump in fright and effectively shutting up.

_Finally_.

«What the hell are you doing!»

«What am I doing?» the idiot asks with a frown.

Isa walks over and smacks him over the head «don't go spilling all of our little secrets to just anyone.»

«But didn't he just help you out?»

«No he didn't!» Isa shouts giving him an exasperated look.

«Will you guys just shut up. I can't concentrate here» Ienzo growls as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Suddenly the only woman of the group walks out of the room. In that instant I actually take notice of the fact that there were in fact no screams and no sobbing.

_Wow, did she actually kill him?_

She sharply turns towards me «Why the fuck are you looking at me with that face? No I didn't kill him.»

_Is she a mind reader or something?_

«And no I'm not a mind reader.»

I frown, _What the fuck?_

The blond rolls her eyes «He's asking for you.»

I sigh, before standing up and walking towards the door.

Why did I get myself into this crap?

Once inside I slam the door shut with my leg.

«What's up kid?» I ask out loud startling him out of his musing.

«V-vanitas, right?»

«That's correct. What do you want?»

Slowly he looks down at his deformed hand «Yo-you have my same powers right?»

«Yeah, and?»

He sniffles pathetically as he wipes some tears away from his cheeks, before staring at me with his bloodstained eyes.

«Can you help me then?»

_Well at least he doesn't beat around the bush too much_.

I lift an eyebrow «Do you mind elaborating?»

«I know I can't do it on my own. I know there are some things I'm lacking.» I stare intently at him «I don't know how I used to do the things I did. I don't know anything anymore actually.» he looks out of the window with a blank expression «I don't know why I'm here. How I got here. I'm even starting to wonder if I ever had a family in the first place.» he sobs again clenching his eyes shut «I don't even know who I am anymore.» he grabs his face as if he wanted to rip his skin off «this isn't my face, this isn't _me_. Who am I? The only thing that is mine is my name. Sora.» he gives a shaky laugh «But I don't know what the point to my existence is anymore.» he looks at me through his fingers making me squirm and look away uncomfortably.

Those words, I didn't like them. I didn't want to acknowledge them, but the reason was too obvious to ignore.

Why. Why. Why. Huh, Ventus?

«Please,» I turn towards him as he pleaded pitifully «I need you to teach me how to control myself. I-I need you to teach me how to re-grow my hand properly»

«Why should I?»

Sora pauses at that.

«I'll do whatever you want.»

«There's nothing you can do or give me that could interest me,»

The brunet opens his mouth but hesitates.

«You can stay with us until he learns how this thing works» I turn towards Lea who was leaning against the doorframe «we can provide you shelter and all the food you want.» he offers.

I gaze intently at him; he was pale and had dark circles under his green forest green eyes. He looked sick. Well more like shit to be exact.

«Why would you do that for a kid you don't even know?»

He smiles shakily «because I _want_ to.»

I snort at that but I took the offer in consideration. It didn't seem like Ventus was going to "reincarnate" completely anytime soon. And if he did I would know. So I guess I could try something different for the time being.

«All right,» I nod as I glance at Sora's shocked expression «I'll give you two and a half months to learn from me,»

«Okay!» he gives me a wide grin.

«But it won't be as easy as you think. I'll have to cut your limbs numerous times. It will be incredibly painful. But don't worry you'll get used to it» Sora nodded somewhat shakily but there was determination in his eyes, he'll need a lot of that; I grin «you'll have to study some micro biology first.»

The boy pales drastically at that, just as I had predicted «isn't that s-science?» he stutters «but that's against God! I'll go to hell if I do that!»

I let out a booming laugh.

_Stupid boy._

«My dear friend,» I walk towards the bed he was laying on before crouching in front of him «look at your hand. Technically you're already destined to go to hell.» Sora looks at me in horror and I give a wry smile «Might as well make the ride enjoyable, right?».

**this is a liiiiiie- *cough* I mean a line**

_25__th __of October 2549_

«No no no no no!»

«Stop you're fucking whining a be a fucking man!» I growl.

«But it's going to hurt!» the brat cries.

«Oh fuck, how stupid are you? Of course it's going to fucking hurt! How can it _not_ hurt, you dipshit captain obvious!»

«Vanitas, you're not helping» Lea tries to interject.

«Shut it Lea, it's useless to sugar coat things that are so fucking obvious.»

«You could make it seem as if it's not as bad as it seems…?» he offers mildly.

I narrow my eyes at him.

_I am surrounded by fucking idiots. What have I done wrong to deserve this? Well other than blowing up buildings, murdering and fucking up people's minds that is… _

«Okay oh wise one, you try telling someone that cutting your hand off won't hurt a thing.» I glare at him.

«Huh-»

I grimace sardonically «This fucking brilliant; I'm in the presence of Sir Captain Obvious _and_ Captain fucking Oblivious.» I shake my head and sigh «Just shut up, fuck!» I flip him off before turning to my soon to be victim «Okay, Sora at the count of three-»

«But why do you have to cut off my _good_ hand?»

_Fucking kids and their fucking questions_.

«_Because_ you probably got used to how your deform hand is,» I say in an excruciatingly bored tone «so you would probably have a hard time re-growing it as it used to be. You need to understand how a _normal_ hand is reconstructed before even attempting to re-grow your deformed hand correctly.»

Sora bites his lower lip as tears start cascading down his cheeks.

_For the love of-_

«Well could you at least just cut off a finger instead of my entire hand for now…?» he asks timidly.

I narrow my eyes as I held his wrist down and kept the kitchen knife raised high – yes I am doing it on purpose -. «… All of your fingers.»

«Oh come on Vanitas!»

I lift my eyebrow at him.

Truth to be told, it didn't really matter how much or what I cut off. He just needed to learn the basic principle – for now at least -.

I just wanted to be a nasty son of a bitch.

_Ah it feels good to be a bastard._

«All of your fingers or I'm not teaching you shit.»

His eyes widen «Two!»

I shake my head «Four.»

«Oh please Vanitas, let me off the hook just this one time, please!»

I roll my eyes «Alright, three. That's my final offer.»

«Thank you!»

«You guys are out of your mind.» Lea sighs.

«Uh huh,» I dismiss Lea with a wave of a my armed hand making him back away in alarm «at the count of three.»

Sora nods.

«One…»

He grimaces.

«Two…»

He looks away.

«Three- are you sure you want be here, Lea?» I interrupt the count down making Sora groan for prolonging the torture.

«Huh, probably not.» Lea made a quick escape.

_Idiot._

«Alright, at the count of three then.»

Again Sora nods.

«One…»

Again he grimaces.

«Two…»

Again he looks away.

«Three!»

He clamps his eyes shut and screams with all his might.

After a while, he stops, and looks at his still attached fingers. He looks at me questionably.

As soon as he opens his mouth I grin and slice off _four_ fingers.

Sora looks at me in shock, he stares at his fingerless hand – apart from this thumb - and then looks at me again. And then the _real_ screamingfest began.

«Vanitas you damn liar! You promised you'd cut off _three_!»

I smile angelically «Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I just got carried away.»

«Damn you Vanitas!» he shouts as holds his wrist with his distorted hand.

«Thank you Sora I truly appreciate that you're _finally_ growing some balls, now stop the bleeding.»

«How!»

I give him a bored look «Think back at all those damn meditation sessions. Feel that blood flowing out of your body.»

«I can't!»

I smack him over the head «Stop panicking you idiot, and concentrate!»

He clenches his eyes shut and takes a deep breath. Slowly the blood stops.

«Alright, good job idiot. Now will your cells to multiply.»

Sora grits his teeth but nods.

After half an hour Sora was able to reconstruct his cut off fingers. Too bad they had this weird mash potatoes kind of look. Yeah they were that bad.

«What now?» he asks hysterically.

I roll my eyes and grab the knife again making him gulp.

I smirk as his starts sweating in profusion «Now we'll continue 'till you get it right.»

I don't know how long we stayed in that room but let's just say that if there were neighbors they would've complained all day long for the screams of agony – insert evil laugh here -… and perhaps even more for the strong stench of blood.

_Maybe I overdid it a little?_

I stare at Sora as he groans in pain and periodically hits his forehead against the wooden table.

_Well at least he's quite now._

«Is it _right_ now?»

I grab his hand and he flinches.

I analyze it briefly, before sighing in disappointment «It appears so.» he lifts his head and stares at his _normal_ fingers in disbelief.

«Yes!» he jumps up in joy but stumbles on the floor too exhausted to stay on his own feet.

«Watch it there, you used a lot of your energy, kid.» I say in monotone as I tap against at the now red table with the tip of the kitchen knife.

_Seems like he's a fast learner. How boring._

«You guys finished?» asks Dyme as he entered the room with his eyes clenched shut.

«Yep.» pipes Sora happily.

«Good 'cause dinner is ready.» the braided teenager says quickly before escaping briskly.

«What's wrong with him?» Sora asks as he tilts his head to the side.

I shrug «Probably the blood and all.» I admire the blood bath we created.

_I guess some blond girl is going to be pretty pissed off about this._

I turn towards the brunet as I hear a body hit the floor again.

«Damn,» he groans.

I shake my head before getting up myself and walking towards him. He looks up at me with a confused frown.

I roll my eyes before offering him my gloved hand «Come on let's go. I have to teach you the art of stuffing your face with a high amount of food. You'll be needing a lot of energy to make your abilities work properly.»

Sora blinks before giving me a big grin.

«Okay!»

He reaches for my hand but before he could even graze it I smirk wickedly, and withdraw my hand smoothly making the brat stumble forward.

«Here's some advice for you kid.» I grin maniacally «Trust no-one.» and with that I walk out of the room ignoring the curses directed to my person.

_Yep, being a bastard sure is fun._

At the sound of a loud '_thump'_ my smirk widens further than what was humanly possible.

_5__th__ of November 2549_

«-then take me with you!» the brat screams.

«What are you, deaf _and_ stupid? I said no!» I growl rolling my eyes.

Have I ever expressed my _supreme_ hatred towards fucking brats? Why the _fuck_ can't they just listen to what a damn adult is saying, for fuck sakes. Goddamn spoiled brats.

Two months and half have passed and he has learned everything he could from me, much to my chagrin. So one would think that the brat would finally leave me alone now right? Of course not. That would be too fucking easy; and everybody knows that life _is a fucking bitch!_ Curse you life!

«I don't care, I'm going with you!» he decides ultimately ignoring my refusals for the hundredth fucking time.

See? This is why I'm a bastard. Being kind is _never_ worth it. You give them a hand and they'll end up taking everything they can reach. Fucking human beings.

«Fuck that kid, you're not coming with me!»

«Why not?» he pouts angrily.

«I do not want kids annoying the fuck out of me. And unless my eyes are deceiving me, you're a fucking goddamn kid. And what's wrong with staying with these guys anyway?»

He looks away angrily and mumbles something under his breath.

I narrow my eyes in annoyance «I can re-grow my limbs I don't have super hearing brat.»

He sighs before looking at me straight in the eye «I can't stay with them.»

«And why the fuck not? You seem to get along just fine.» I resisted the urge to hit him over the head; apparently it's turning into a new hobby of mine. Not good.

«They can't understand me!»

I groan «you're eight years old an your already in the teenage phase "nobody understands me"?» I say the last part imitating a squeaky teenagers voice that has just hit puberty.

He shakes his head vigorously «No! I mean I can't stay with them because we're too different! And I'm eleven for your information!»

I lift an eyebrow prompting him to elaborate «I don't _want_ science to return! I _hate_ science! It ruined my life!»

I grit my teeth «and what makes you think life will be any easier if you come with me, brat?»

He looks at me with a confused expression «weren't you experimented on too? Didn't you suffer too? If anyone, _you_ should be able to understand what I'm talking about!»

I let out a light tut «I might understand you kid, but I don't think like you.»

«What do you mean?»

«_I _don't hate science for one.»

He's eyes widen «Why not!»

«That's none of your business.» I sit up and stretch my limbs before walking towards the door.

«Vanitas!» Sora calls desperately.

I pause, actually debating what to do – to smash his face or not smash his face, this is the question -, before grimacing «if you follow me. I'll pluck your eyes out, I'm not joking.» I rip the door open and slam it harshly behind me.

As I languidly walk down the corridor a voice stops me.

«You could take him with you.»

I roll my eyes in annoyance

«Don't bother me Reneal.»

«You're such a dick.» she retorts harshly.

«That's what they say.» I respond with indifference.

She sighs «you're always alone right? Wouldn't some company be a good thing?»

I laugh «I _like_ being alone. And besides,» I walk towards her and invade her personal bubble. «He'd most likely become as twisted as me. Don't you think that one warped son of a bitch is enough in this fucked up world?» I lean in hovering over her.

Reneal frowns and lifts her eyebrow not in the least disturbed by my advances.

I chuckle before grabbing a loose strand of blond hair bringing it to my lips «Just so you know, if you're going to actually do this whole revolution thing, you're pretty blond hair might get in the way.» I grab the hair that hovered just above her ass, barely grazing the small of her back.

In an instant I feel a sharp pain at the side of my neck before a wave of electric shock runs through my body paralyzing me in an instant. My eyes widen briefly as she pulls out a yellow blade from the side of my neck. I give her a shaky grin as blood starts dripping out my mouth, my eyes gleaming with mischief.

She gives me a "sweet" smile before socking me in the face, making me fall on the ground, my head smacking on the tiled floor with wonderfully sickening crack.

She crouches beside me, «Try that again, and I _will_ find away to kill you.» with that she stands up, delivers a kick to my gut and walks off. «You know the way out.»

As the numbness started to fade away my chest rumbles as chuckles bubbled out of my throat before they turned in to a loud maniacal laughter.

Yeah, it's a good thing these guys don't have neighbors.

**Let me know if you're still interested please; and if there any mistakes. Thanks for reading!**


	5. What's gone,

**Thanks for the reviews!**

_**What's gone and what's past help **__should _be past grief [The Winter's Tale - William Shakespeare]  


_2__nd__ of January 2091_

An even tapping filled the dark chamber as a raven-haired boy paced around the room erratically. He was like a caged animal ready strike down his capturer if given the chance.

«Where the fuck is he.» he wondered out loud as he grabbed his hair in frustration «it's been over two weeks where the _fuck_ is he!».

He punched the wall in front of him the chamber echoing with a sickening crack.

«Fuck…!» he leaned his forehead against the cold cement as he slid towards the floor.

He was nothing without him; he was the only one who could help him, he was the only one who could keep him sane. It's his fault if Ventus was here in the first place; he was the cause of the blondes suffering, he didn't know how but he was sure that if it weren't for him- He started to hyperventilate before he flung himself at the metal door in a fit of unadulterated fury.

«Xehanort!» he slammed his fists against metal barrier that kept him from wrecking complete and total havoc «Xehanort you sick fuck give him back! Give him back!» his fists started to bleed but he didn't care. He was used to the pain, this was nothing compared to what he was usually subjected to.

What did he do to deserve this? Why were they doing this to him? He didn't care about the pain, the humiliation or the confinement. He just wanted his life support back. He demanded to have him back.

«Xeha-» suddenly the door slid open and he was kicked in the stomach before a body collided with his own, sending him sprawling to the floor.

The boy cursed loudly as the back of his head harshly smacked against cement. A brief evil chuckle was heard before the light disappeared once again.

«Fucking-» he stopped as he felt the body on top of his give a small twitch «Ven?» he lightly touched his companion's head feeling the dirty spikes of hair. «Ven can you hear me?» he slowly pushed him in a sitting position.

«Ven, answer me!» he grabbed the boys face bringing it close to his. «Ventus what have they done to you?»

Suddenly the blonde's eyes fluttered open the revealing the deep sapphire orbs beneath. Very fact that Vanitas knew this made him gasp in awe. He could _see_ them in this deep darkness. Ventus's eyes were steadily glowing along with his fair skin.

_The only thing that could cause this is-_

As the glow grew stronger the blond hissed in pain and started to struggle, whimpering in fear.

«Ven, calm- fuck- calm the fuck down. It's me, goddamn it, it's _me_!» he was used to the blond panicking when he came back from one of his _sessions_. But this was different this was fucking _different_.

«Ven-»

«No!» he yelled, «don't touch me! No more, please no more!» the blond started to scream in pain.

«Ven! Listen to me! I don't know how this happened but your-» the raven haired boy gulped «your fucking _molecules_- they're in an exited state, if you don't stop them you-»

«Have mercy _please_!» he sobbed in desperation.

«Ven-!»

Ventus gripped the front his companion's shirt and stared deeply in his golden eyes. Vanitas's face scrunched up in dread as he gaped at the tears of blood that slowly fell down the boys cheeks, he followed the dark red liquid as it gave a light caress at the cracks that were quickly forming on the blonds skin.

«Put an end to me,» (1) he whispered hollowly, his voice made Vanitas look away from the blood and at the blonde's deep blue irises. Ventus's gaze was emotionless; there was nothing of his blond friend there anymore.

When all that Vanitas could do was stare in shock at his broken companion, the blond screamed.

«Kill me! _KILL ME!_»

At that moment, something snapped within the raven-heard boy. After a moment of silence he gripped his companions arms fiercely and then, as his face broke in a big twisted smile, Vanitas's body started to shake before letting out a loud deranged laugh that mingled and intertwined with his friend's cries of anguish.

It was gone, he didn't know what it was, but it wasn't there anymore. It had been shattered in to million pieces, spat and stamped upon. It was just, _gone_. (2)

Slowly his laugh was reduced to chuckles before he forcefully pulled Ventus in a bone-crushing hug. The boy kicked, scratched and bit but Vanitas wouldn't let him go. If it were up to him, he would never let him go, not now, not ever.

Lightly he whispered in the blonde's ear «you've been a great help, and I thank you.» his voice broke «But now let me help _you_.» he held the boys face between his palms and leaned his forehead against the blonds. «I'm sorry, everything will be better now» he gave one last long gaze at those glowing sapphire irises.

There was a loud crack that echoed through out the chamber followed by something hitting the hard floor as the eerily light slowly diminished.

And then there was silence.

_10__th__ of November 2549 _

«In the past a lot of people have given up their lives, for many things; power, wealth, rights, freedom, love» I roll my eyes «and then _truth_. I've lived for many years and yet I have been unable to understand why people would fight for the "truth".» I quote the word with my fingers «All the other reasons are all, well, somewhat _reasonable_; they do make a person live better. But a fight for the "truth",» I quote again «I find that retarded, why would you fight for something that constantly changes? Sure the real physical truth might not be subjective. Physical "_truth_"» quote «is objective; if you've driven a knife trough a guys heart, you killed him, it's not subjective at all; that is as objective as you can get. You're a murderer. Period.

Whether that was the right or wrong thing to do, well that's a completely different story, I won't even go there, for that would be complete and total mind fuck.

But the fact remains that since we are individuals for us everything is subjective even the physical truth in a sense. It varies according to a person's belief. Proper human beings, well scientics to be exact, will always question everything and anything. If someone is questing for the truth of something, their quest will never end. How can you know that what you have in front of you is the _truth_? You simply can't.

Hell I'm not seeking for the reason "why I am here", I create my own reason. I'm pretty sure that even if God himself were in front of me and told me "the purpose of meaning" I'd still question him; I'd still question whether he is truly God. And if he were truly God how do I know that he is telling the truth? And even if he were a benevolent God, who says he isn't wrong? Who says the "ultimate" truth he gave me is correct? No one.

The truth is _there_, probably right in front of our noses but we're just aren't able to reach it.

So I say fuck 'em and their beloved truth.»

The brat lifts a condescending eyebrow «that's all cool and dandy, sir, but I cannot change the price of the newspaper only because you don't like it. And if you really think it's only spewing bull crap why bother buying one?»

«It's like buying a comic, brat. Why do you buy a comic?»

The teenager gives me a bored look «to have fun?»

«Exactly.»

«It's still five munny, sir.»

_Fucking paperboy._

«Five munny is too much for a few sheets of paper, paperboy»

The brat sighs exasperatingly as he rubs his temple with his left hand «don't you have anything better to do rather than bothering a teenager, sir?»

I actually give a thought to that.

I hum loudly before answering negatively «No, not really.»

The brat pinches the bridge of his nose «you must have a horribly boring life there then sir.»

I shrug «Beats being a paperboy.»

The kid rolls his eyes «Do you have something against people giving out papers, _sir_?»

«I do if the newspaper is talking crap.»

«I thought you weren't interested in the "truth"» he quotes the word truth with his fingers.

I let out a chuckle «this is different, brat. I'm not looking for the truth 'cause I already know for a fact that, that I'm right.»

«Yeah? How so?» he leans languidly against a wooden pole beside him.

«Simple, before they eliminated science people were more aware of themselves and their surroundings, now that it's gone people are in a comatose like state.» the boys eyebrows jump at the implications making me grin «it's a simple cause and effect kind of logic. Though I doubt you'd understand, not with your kind of "culture".» I quote the last word with my fingers to spite him.

«You'd be surprised,» he retorts quietly making me cock my head to the side, but before I could question what he meant a shrill girly voice interrupts me.

«Squall! Hey Squall!»

The boy rolls his eyes and lightly sneers before turning towards the girl ignoring me completely.

_Well, that isn't exactly good manners is it?_

«It's _Leon_. What do you want, Rinoa?»

The girl pouts "cutely", making me gag.

«Don't be mean Squally. Cid said that we have to head back.» grabbing the brunet's hand she lightly tugs him towards the directions she came from. «How much did you sell today? Cid said that God would reward you if you sold more than twenty! Did you manage-»

I snort as the want throttle myself starts to grow.

«What idiocy.»

The girls pauses and stares at me tentatively «I beg your pardon?»

_Whoops_ _did I say that out loud? Oh, bad me. _

«I said you're talking shit.» I retort simply.

Rinoa stares at me with a confused scowl, while the paperboy gapes at me in shock before narrowing his eyes and silently ordering me to shut up.

_No way buddy, the fun is just about to start_.

«What do you mean?»

«Rinoa, let's just go-» he tried to pull her away but she shook her head stubbornly.

«No.» she nods in my direction «explain yourself» she orders me making me chuckle. The need to strangle _someone_ grew even more.

«There isn't much to explain. But I'll translate in to idiocy language; you're God is _shit_.»

The reaction was immediate, her face turned red and her eyes glistened in fury «That's blasphemy! How _dare_ you!»

«Quite easily apparently.» I smirk.

«I'll call the authorities on you! You can't just insult our God and not pay the consequences!» she makes a laughable attempt to attack me but Leon easily holds her back.

«I can, in fact I just did,» I outstretch my arms and let my eyes flash briefly «and look I'm still here, alive and ready to denigrate your beloved God-»

«Silence you demon!» she screeches almost in hysterics.

«Rinoa, enough!» Leon yells as he tries holding back her struggling form.

She stops and gives him an incredulous look «How can you just stand there, and let this bastard insult _him_!»

«Rinoa-»

«Do you not believe in _him_?» she stares at him desperately.

«I,» Leon looked torn.

I laugh «To lie or not to lie, this is the question.» I grin insanely as he glares spitefully at me.

«Squall?»

The boy turns his gaze back towards the hysterical girl and sighs in defeat.

«Of course I do.»

I let out a booming laugh at that, attracting even more attention than the bratty bitch.

«I suppose that it really is subjective in this case isn't it. When it comes to human beings thoughts, it becomes indefinite.» I turn my back at him «truth, truth, truth you sure are a sneaky little bastard.»

I walk away cackling as the small crowd that had gathered around us opens up immediately letting my through.

As I turn in an alley I stare at a trashcan in particular before kicking if over. I roll my eyes as _it_ cursed in anger.

«What did I say about not following me?» I sneer in disgust as the brat slowly crawls out of the container covered in various wastes.

The boy looks darkly at me making me raise an eyebrow in wonder.

«What?»

«Why did you say that?» he questions angrily.

«Say _what_, you stupid brat? Don't beat around the bush, go straight to the fucking point for fucks sake.»

Sora grits his teeth angrily «Why did you insult God?»

«That's one fucking retarded question right there, brat.» I scoff.

«You can't insult _him_, you'll go to hell!»

I look up at the sky as I wonder what had I actually done wrong to deserve such pain in the fucking ass.

«Answer me Vanitas!»

I stare down at him «Go back to Lea, kid. And don't bother me anymore.» I start walking out of the alley but the brat grabs my arm and holds me back.

«No! You must-»

I growl and grab him by the front of his shirt and slam him against the wall and hold him there at my eye level.

«I've had _enough_ of your crap kid.» I snarl lowly as I lean towards his face, ignoring the strong stench of garbage all over his clothes «You want to know why I don't believe in your fucking God?»

The boy wheezes but nods.

I sneer «I do believe in a god, but it's not what _you_ believe a god is. I believe that there has been something that started everything, the word god is just another way of saying "the trigger"; this trigger can be the big bang if you wish. _My_ god hasn't created the morals and ethics like _your_ God. Human beings have created those; morals and ethics have nothing to do with god. "He" doesn't give a flying fuck what we do on this fucking planet» I hiss lowly, why won't people just leave me the fuck alone? «And if the God you believe in actually exist, he is one fucked up son of a bitch. Why would you follow someone that makes you suffer for their own amusement? And don't give me that "God works in mysterious ways" bullshit. If one is born poor, if they don't do something for themselves they will die poor, God will not help them.» I glare at his cowering form «It's like being a devoted slave to a rich son of a bitch. Who gave him the right to control us? No one. Look at yourself.» I drop him to the ground and leer at him as he coughed, frantically trying to regain his breath «You're eight years old, I highly doubt you've done something so terribly "wrong" to deserve the torture you've received.»

The kid sobs pathetically «What if you're wrong?»

I let out a sarcastic laugh «"What if I'm wrong"?» I laugh again «what, are you going to become some sort of "just in case" kind of believer? That's so fucking lame. Either you believe or you don't, there are no patches of gray here.»

«But-»

I roll my eyes and crouch in front of him before I grab his arm «the fact is quite simple, kid. Do you want believe in something that doesn't mind watching people suffer for no reason?» I grab a rusty looking knife that lay conveniently beside us «Let's put it this way. If your God is a good guy,» I slam his hand against the wall «then something or someone will stop me from cutting off your hand, of course it will grow back, but it's still painful isn't it?» he stares at me with defeated look «In any case, as I said; if he's a good God and he does exist then something we'll stop this from happening,» he sniffles «if not, well…»

I clean my leather-gloved hands on the newspaper that I had stolen just a few minutes prior – yes I did manage to get copy while the idiotic coward was comforting his bitchy girlfriend -. I gaze languidly at the now redden newspaper, my face for once devoid from any form of expression.

There were neither sobs nor whimpers coming from the alley and I didn't like it. Silence was never a good thing. It always meant that something bad has happened or is about to happen. Yeah, the phrase "the calm before the storm" seems to fit perfectly in these situations.

I am aware of the fact that I probably mind fucked the kid completely and I'm also aware that if I were a bit more human I should probably feel ashamed of myself right about now – boohoo bad Vanitas bad – but I just couldn't bring myself to care. I just didn't have it in me and I couldn't just create it out of the thin air; it's not something that you generate artificially.

I am slightly disturbed but it's not because I felt bad – I have a history of mind fuckery that goes _way_ back – it was that damn silence. Why can't he just cry like he always did?

_This kid is bad news_.

Gritting my teeth I quickly start walking forward and away from the silence.

Sora POV

I stare at my detached hand shakily. Only one thought ran through my mind; _What now?_

They've taken everything from me. My family, my friends, my house, my familiarity, my face, my person and now if I listened to that person I don't have God either.

I slowly lean against the wall behind me and sigh shakily.

If God doesn't exist does that mean that I'll truly never see my parents again? The only reason why wanted to keep on going was to not make my parents, who were looking from above, suffer.

_What now…_

Maybe he is lying maybe God does exist! Why shouldn't he? But… why _should_ he…

If I give up now, would God really let me die? Would this be the end for me?

I let out a wry laugh.

But _I _don't exist anymore. The me that lived in Destiny Islands doesn't exist from the moment they kidnappedhim from his home. They've strippedme of everything. They destroyed it, my life.

I look at the blood that steadily flowed out of the gaping wound.

I clench my eyes shut as I finally let all the memories of the torture I had to endure bubble up again, the very ones I tried to keep away all this time.

Fear, anger, pain, humiliation, sadness, resign, …

Is this the part where I should forgive my enemy even though they've taken everything from me, just like in all those stories dad talked about? Am I supposed to play the part of the good person who "forgives and forget"? Should I forgive them because being good is what God wants us to be? That certainly would mean that God is good too, right?

Mum often told me that God is our creator. Then that would mean that he's like our parent, right? Isn't he supposed to show kindness to his sons and daughters so that we can learn from him? Give us the good example? If so then there shouldn't be any bad stuff happening in the world right?

And yet people _do_ get hurt, people _do_ suffer and people _aren't_ saved.

A pool of blood surrounds me at an alarming rate, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

If the good God doesn't exist, does still mean that a God in general doesn't exist? There could still be a bad God. A God is still a God. But would I want to follow such an evil God? Someone that makes us suffer for no reason… why would I follow him… but do I have a choice in the matter?

I clench my fist.

If God is such a bad parent, then as his child I won't follow his will. But what can I do? I'm just kid, I've got nothing to throw against a God. I am merely human.

I slowly open my eyes and notice that I'm lying in my own blood; I must have fallen because of all the blood I've lost. I'll probably die if I continue this way. But would it matter. If God is bad and my parents are gone, is there point to my existence?

Maybe I should just die, yeah that seems like a good plan. No one is waiting for me.

Slowly my eyelids flutter shut, peace overcoming my person.

Soon the ache will stop and I will be finally free from the shackles of life. My body relaxes as I take a deep breath before exhaling. I feel liberated for the first time since I was captured; it's as if someone has finally decided to open my cage, freeing my spirit from this world.

But alas… life is a bitch and blissful feelings are always short lived. The wheels in my mind start turning again.

… But if I die, and God is evil, would that mean that I would suffer even more in the after life?

I snap my eyes open again.

I don't want to suffer anymore.

I force myself in a sitting position and stop the blood from flowing out of my body with little difficulty.

A lot of people are good, and they don't deserve to suffer.

I frown «I don't like this God.»

Slowly I stand up and walk out of the pool of blood that I had created, I will my hand to regenerate itself. I wince in exhaustion as I pant lightly, I still wasn't used to it.

_People don't deserve to suffer_, _a lot people are good, why must they suffer? I won't follow such an evil God_. _But there's nothing I can do against a God._

My eyes widen in realization. What can piss off a God? I can go against him by not in believing him! But how can I do that, it's not like I can pretend to not believe, he would know.

... _Vanitas_.

«I have to find him» I struggle to stand up right.

«What in lords name is _that_!» a man screamed at my right.

«Oh my!» a woman gasped as she turned away in fright.

I stare at my growing hand.

_Is it really that disgusting?_

«What are you, you little monster? Are you a demon?» the man screamed as he hugged his wife.

«Calm down dear, maybe we should take him to the authorities» the woman whispers worriedly.

«Perhaps you're right,» the man nods. «Come on boy, let me help you with that.»

I feel blood drain from my face as I start to sweat. The man approached me but I couldn't move.

_If this man catches me it's the end._

The man is only one meter away from me.

_I heard that a life of torture and agony was destined to those who defied nature and those who are scientics._

The man reached out for me.

_I certainly fit in the first section, so why won't I move? Didn't I say that I didn't want to suffer anymore?_

The man grazes my shoulder.

_Move!_

He grasps both of my shoulders in a firm hold, and grins.

«Good boy.»

Suddenly the man's head is smashed harshly against the brick wall. As blood hit the only clean side of my face all I could do was stare in awe.

«Fuck, you really are useless aren't you?» a voice says irritably as he pushes the unfortunate victim further against the wall. «I came all the way here, so that I could put an end to your sufferings, and I find you in a deep load of shit. _Again._»

«Marcus!» the woman shrieks hysterically.

«Oh shut the fuck up! What is it with women and screeching, goddamn it,»

I stare at my savior, «Vanitas…?»

«What!» he yells irritably but I don't even flinch at his harsh tone.

I feel a grin stretch on my features «Thank you!»

Vanitas gazes at me in shock «Hey, wow wow don't take this the wrong way, brat! I just wanted to stop the silence!»

I ignore his weird reasoning and do what was probably the most irrational thing I've ever done in all my life. I _hug_ **him**.

«Oi what the fuck!»

«Thank you Vani.» I whisper in his chest.

«Hey, what's with the nickname?» his chest rumbles as he growls angrily but all I could do was smile.

_Smile_. _Smile like as if your life depends on it_. My mum used to say, and strangely enough. It really does depend on it.

«Please take me with you Vani.»

My _mentor_ harshly pushes me away from me and keeps me at arms length.

«There, I fucking knew it. You try to be _nice_ and they think they can walk all over you. The answer is still no brat.»

He narrows his eyes at me with a confused frown when I look up at him.

«Are you on crack or something? Why the fuck are you grinning like an idiot?»

My grin widens «I don't want to believe in God anymore Vani, please help me out.»

His raises an eyebrow and leers making me pout «Man, I want to do that too!» I whine referring to him raising an eyebrow.

He smacks my head harshly «What's the with the whining?» He feels my forehead «You've completely lost your mind haven't you?»

_Have I?_ I wonder, but my grin doesn't falter, if I stop this "charade" I'll collapse.

My grin widens even further as I nod happily.

«Teach me Vani!»

He pushes me further away, «No. Give me one good reason why-»

«I can help you find Ventus.» he freezes «and I have a bunch of information you might need.» I say out loud as I twirl around on the spot «Like why your arm didn't re-grow normally when you fought against me and Xion or-» I pause when he grabs my shoulder harshly.

«How do you know about Ventus?»

I cock my head to the side and hum in thought «They've mentioned him a few times while they were experimenting on me. But I'll tell you only if you agree to take me with you.»

My soon mentor to be snarls angrily «Don't fuck with me kid, if you don't tell me I'll kill you-»

I giggle lightly interrupting him in mid rant «Oh Vani, I've got nothing to lose.»

_Liar_.

«Either you take me with you or I don't have a reason to live.» I smile sweetly «and believe me, you'll be needing my help in future.»

He glares at me spitefully, but I stand my ground.

_This is the only way I can defy __**him**_**.**

I don't want to die, but it's true, without Vanitas there's no way I can reach my goal on my own.

An eternity seems to pass before Vanitas shakes his head before one of his trademark smirk stretches on his features, he gazes at me with a mischief glint in his eyes.

At that very moment I knew that I had won.

I small smile blooms on my features.

Won a ticket to one hell of a ride that is.

**If you're interested in this story leave a review, negative reviews are accepted too; though I doubt I'll get any positive ones this time ¬¬  
**

**(1) if you know what I'm referring to, I swear I didn't do it on purpose xp**

**(2) hmm does anyone know what he lost exactly? X3**


	6. Run like the Wind

**Hey there, I'm not exactly satisfied with this chapter but I thought I might as well post it since I might not be able to update for a while...**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews :)**

**Run like the Wind**

_13__th__ of August 2123_

The blond ran down the streets of the metropolis as fast as he could. It was 4:30 AM so the roads were practically deserted. No one could help him, or stop _him_.

«Wait goddamn it!» a deep voice snarled behind him making the blond cringe in fear.

«Fuck, will you fucking stop? I just have to talk to you, fuck!»

But the blond wasn't he stopping; no way in hell was he stopping, not with that guy chasing him.

The blond didn't respond, which infuriated the pale boy further and made him pick up the pace.

Taking a few sharp turns in different alleys the blond decided to hide in an abandoned edifice. Slamming the door open and then shut he took shaky steps on the creaking wooden floor as he desperately tried to calm his breathing. Seeing that there wasn't any other place where he could hide he slumped behind an old looking sofa. As he leaned against it's ragged material the blond started to shudder uncontrollably. He hugged his knees and buried his face between his arms his tremors wouldn't diminish.

_ What the hell is happening? Why the hell does he keep calling me- with- with that name! My name is Kaze damn it!_

The blonde winced and grabbed his hair at a sudden wave of pain to his head, flashes of memories surfacing in his mind.

_I __**know**__ my name is Kaze, so why is something telling that me I'm wrong? What kind of weird name is that anyway? And what does that guy __**want**__ from me! What's going on!_

«Ventus!» a voice screamed with a tint of desperation mixed with frustration.

The boy jumped, something calling out to the dark haired boy, but fear rooted him to the spot.

Kaze shook his head.

_Who is that boy? What does he want from me? _

He was just walking back from a party, why do things always have to be so complicated!

The raven-haired boy had appeared out of the thin air and as soon as their gazes locked they both froze in shock. When the yellow-eyed boy whispered _that_ name and took a step towards him, the blond just _bolted_ as if he had met the devil himself. And who could blame him, with such abnormally golden eyes anyone would be taken aback. Well perhaps they wouldn't have freaked out but…

_This guy is like a hound, damn it! My parents always told me not to run away from dogs but this is fucking ridiculous! They say never do anything rash in front of an excited dog; 'cause if you run they will chase you and they __**will**__ catch up and then you are screwed. Royally screwed._

Suddenly the door was slammed open making the blond yelp in fright and before he could even process that he was staring in to a pair of deep golden irises he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and slammed against an old looking furniture. The fact that the poor object cracked right behind Kaze's head is enough indication of the force of the blow.

_How was he able to find me so quickly? _He thought dizzily as he made a vain attempt to push the boy away from him.

«Stop struggling» the boy growled making him cease all movements and freeze in fright, «Why did you run from me?» he shook the blond making him hit the back of his head against the wooden furniture again.

The boy winced in pain but didn't answer. What _could_ he say?

«Answer me!»

The boy whimpered «I don't know!»

«That's bullshit!» he leaned closer staring intently at Kaze with his deep golden eyes.

«I'm not!» the blond yelled angrily «_I _should be the one asking why _you _were-» the boy paused as his eyes widen as if in a state of shock.

«Ven?» the raven-haired boy frowned.

«Vanitas,» the blond whispered after a few moments of silence «is that you?» he squinted at him.

Said boy pursed his lips and decided not to answer.

«It is you, what's happening? Where are we?» he questioned.

The yellow-eyed teen remained silent as he continued to observe the teenager in front of him.

«Vanitas?» the blond asked concerned by his lack of response «Are you all right? And could you let me go, fuck you're hurting me you know, you bastar-» the raven-haired silenced him by pulling him in a fierce hug.

«Huh, what are you doing?»

«You asshole,» he gripped the boy tighter making him wince «you damn bastard! I thought you were dead!»

«D-dead?»

«Damn you for leaving me alone! Damn you!» Vanitas started to shake. «Fuck!»

The blond sighed «I don't know what I've done, but I'm sorry. I would never leave you alone.» he patted the boys head, «and I'm here now right? So-» the boy paused again.

«Ven?» the dark haired boy said worriedly and frowned as something wet slid down his neck. He quickly pulled back and stared in horror at the cracks that were quickly forming on the blonde's face. The blond started to whimper in pain as he tried to push Vanitas away.

«Ventus-»

«Don't touch me!» he howled in agony «No more, please no more!» he yelled.

Vanitas stared at the boy not believing what he was hearing, the dark haired male's lips quivered «put an end to me; have mercy» the raven whispered lightly, there's no way he'd forget those words. Those last phrases his friend left him with.

«Have mercy, _please_!»

Knowing what was coming next the yellow-eyed boy quickly covered the boys mouth muffling the next words «Kil-».

«No!» he screamed, «Fuck no! We're not going through that again!»

Ventus grabbed the other male's arm as he continued to cry and scream.

«You won't make me go through all that again, goddamn it!»

«Well, well who do we have here.» someone drawled as unsteady footsteps entered the abandon edifice.

Vanitas cursed his bad luck and turned towards the intruder.

«Whatcha think ya doing man?» the intruder drawled.

Vanitas leered at the drunken man before him.

«None of your fucking business, now fuck off homo.»

The man hiccupped before flipping the dark haired boy off, «that's no way to speak to your elders.»

«I said fuck off!» Vanitas growled.

The man giggled in delight «Now, now. Since you seem like a good kid, why don't you hand over your belongings and then I'll be on my merry way.»

The boy sneered as he unconsciously pulled Ventus closer to him, «How stupid are you? Just go away before you'll regret it,»

Vanitas turned his back at the intoxicated tramp and faced the blond again who had clenched his eyes shut, his body shaking in pain and fear.

_Bad choice_.

«Ventus-» he paused when a click echoed in the near furniture less room. He sharply turned towards the tramp and glared angrily.

«Gimme ya stuff before I shoot ya.»

The boy smirked «I _dare_ you to shoot.»

_Wrong move._

The man laughed hysterically «don't be stupid boy, now be a good little kiddy and move it, aye?»

Vanitas returned the laugh with one of his own maniacal ones «I bet you don't have the guts to pull the trigger.»

_Reconsider._

«Don't tempt me, I've got nothing to lose ya know.» the man drawled again.

«Then go on then. Shoot me,»

_Any second thoughts?_

The man hesitated.

«Shoot me!» he yelled.

_…_

The sound of a gun shot echoed in Vanitas ears but he felt no pain, he started to laugh «Man, you have a shitty aim-» he stopped when he heard a grown of pain behind him as something slumped against his back before sliding to the wooden floor.

The man in front of him laughed crazily «Whops, shot the wrong thing.» he giggled as he clutched his stomach «isn't that funny?»

Vanitas didn't say anything; he simply started moving towards his pray.

«Hey what do ya think you're doing, stay where ya are!»

The teenager didn't falter and kept moving towards him.

«I said stop!» the man started to panic and randomly shooting at the boy, most merely grazed him, others hit their target head on, but he wouldn't stop.

«What the fuck are you!» he screeched.

Even though the bullets were long finished the man continued pulling the trigger feverishly. When the black haired boy was finally in front of the man, Vanitas grabbed the gun out of the drunk's hands.

«Wha- what do ya want to do, brat?» the man laughed hysterically «there ain't no bullets left.»

Vanitas admired the gun in his hands before tuning his attention to the man in front of him, focusing on his left eye. Without giving it much thought he shoved the gun in the drunk's eye socket.

As the man screeched in agony he quickly returned at his fallen partner's side.

When he turned the blond over he cursed as he surveyed the damage done, there was nothing he could do.

«Fuck!» he started to shake as he pulled the body closer to him «Ventus can you hear me?»

The blond slowly opened his eyes.

«Ventus, fuck I-»

The boy faltered as his companion mumbled something; he frowned as he leaned closer to the boy.

The blond turned his head so that his bloodied lips where just barely grazing the dark-haired boy's ear.

He moved his lips but hesitated as if he was trying to put his all in to just one feeble word. Finally he whispered quietly and darkly; «Traitor…»

«Gale! Hey Gale come on man, hurry up!»

_13__th__ of May 2559_

I slowly open my eyes and stare at the white tiles above my head.

_Another dream about him_, (1)

I slowly pull my head up and in a more comfortable position; slowly I crack my neck, wincing at the sound it made.

«Gale! Fuck, I hope you didn't fall asleep on the toilet again!»

I roll my eyes and sit up before flushing said toilet.

«No, I wasn't, get off my case.» I shout before cringing as my usual headache pulsed against my temples.

«Suuuure you weren't.» the voice drawled on the other side of the door.

_Damn it, every time I have those dreams my head always seems about to explode._

It's as if my brain has become too big for my skull; I roll my eyes as I automatically think what my teachers would tell me. "That's truly amusing Gale, though it doesn't seem likely since you don't exactly have a brain in the first place". Ah, aren't human beings simply _delightful_?

I scoff.

Only because I lack the will to study doesn't mean I'm a moron.

I sneer as I languidly walk towards the sink to wash my hands.

Okay I'll admit that perhaps I am lacking some intelligence since I am basically fucking up my future by not studying. But hey, life is long – yes, you heard me, not short, it's _long_; it seems short if you plan your whole life ahead, but believe me; life is long and full of surprises – who knows what's in store for me; besides life is meant to be **enjoyed** not _only _doing things you despise. And it's not like I _never _study, I'm just above average, nothing wrong with that.

«Could you move it in there? I need to use the damn toilet too damn it!» my brother yelled with a strained voice as if he were just barely keeping it in.

_Drama queen._

«Alright already!» I briskly walk towards the door and suddenly slam the open it catching my brother of guard and hitting him square in the face.

_Ouch._

I grimace as a side of his face immediately turns an angry red color. I give him an apologetic smile and he returns it with one of his own, one that can be translated as "you're _so_ going to fucking pay for this later, but not now because I have more important matters to attend to". Yes, my brother is really easy to read.

Without another word, just a twitching smile, my brother entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

«Gale, come and have breakfast!» my mother screamed from the kitchen, making me sigh.

_Why does my family have to be so lively in the morning? It's not like I'm one those grouchy kind of persons when I wake up but… is it really too much ask to quiet it down a notch? Seriously?_

«Gale! You better not have fallen asleep again!» she screamed, her voice reaching a really high-pitched note. I groan as my headache pulsed angrily.

«I'm coming!» I yell wincing.

«Good!»

I sigh and start descending the stairs, at the back of my mind I thought back at the "dream".

_So it was Kaze this time._

I've always had these kinds of dreams; actually I can't remember a time when I _didn't_ have them. At least once in 24 hours I would dream a life that isn't my own. So you can say that I'm pretty used to them by now and they don't bother me all that much – apart from some really disturbing ones – at least when they occur during the night time. But lately they've been occurring more and more often; and frankly I am a bit worried about this. What really irks me is that I've been falling asleep during my daily routines! Out of the blue, one moment I could be talking to one of my friends, the next I'm in some place I've never been before! My brother, who has been reading some banned books as per usual, has diagnosed me with Narcolepsy. He told me that there used to be a cure but it cannot be found anymore. I swear he's going to get himself in trouble sooner or later.

In my dreams I have different alias; but the one that keeps popping up is "Ventus", weird ass name I _know_.

Deep in my mind I know where these dreams are heading and I know what they mean. I know, and yet at the same time I don't. Or maybe I don't want to acknowledge it. Alright, I admit it, I am a coward, sue me.

I slump on the chair with a huff.

«Sit properly,» my mother scolds me without even turning around.

_Isn't it annoying when people know you too well?_

I sigh sitting up.

«What are your plans today Gale?» she asks.

«I have high school until 3 PM, after that I'll probably come back home immediately. I have a test tomorrow.» I say in monotone somewhat lying through my teeth; I am going to "study", but not what the school wants me to. I didn't exactly specify did I?

My mother hummed in assent «I see, are you and your brother going to study together?»

I give a wry laugh as I thought at my twin's school life, «I don't know, mum.»

She didn't know that my brother skipped almost all of his classes. The only reason why our teachers haven't called our parents yet is because, strangely enough, his grades are pretty average so they don't complain, much.

I glance at my father his head hidden by the daily newspaper.

_«The "Organization" strikes again!» _a voice to my left read the title out loud, making me recoil in fright before facing my brother.

I regard him with a curious expression as his eyes twinkle with something akin to delight or… satisfaction, perhaps?

I know that my brother is against the current government and he is a self-proclaimed scientic. But could it be that…?

My brother gives me a small smile before sitting at his usual seat in front of me.

«Don't slouch Roxas.» my mother reprimands him making my brother groan in annoyance.

I grin at my brother and make myself some toast with butter.

«And Cloud, stop reading the newspaper at the table, you have to give our kids the good example not a bad one.» I chuckle lightly as my father sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

«Yes, Tifa.»

My mother nods before placing a plate with eggs and bacon in front of him.

«What are your plans today boys?» she inquires conversationally at my brother and father.

«There are some odd jobs that I have to do today and a delivery to Radiant Garden I have to make.»

Tifa's eyebrows shot up at that «Radiant Garden? That's pretty far away, will you be back in time for supper?»

«If everything goes smoothly then yes.» he ends the conversation by taking a bite of his bacon.

«What about you Roxas?»

«I have to meet with a friend of mine after school so I'll probably be back at half past six or something.» Roxas answers quickly.

My mother frowns at that «Alright, but Roxas, I know you're old enough to make your own decisions, but shouldn't you study a bit more? Being just about average isn't going-»

«Mother as you said, I'm eighteen years old, I know what I am doing so-» Roxas rolls his eyes.

«I know that you're a smart boy-» my mother interrupts him with a wave of the hand «but culture is important; if you want to get a decent job, with average grades, you'll get and average job therefore an average life you do know that, right?»

My brother sneers angrily «I'm not interested in a _fake_ culture, mother, and my life isn't going to be based on such trivial stuff-»

«Roxas!» Tifa hisses «Don't say that out loud!»

My twin rolls his eyes again but nods in mock assent.

«And it's your final year Roxas, this is the year th-»

«For the last time, my name is not Ventus,» the blond hissed gritting his teeth in annoyance «the name is sergeant Brezza Giol, and I have a job to do.»

_8__th__ of September 2221_

The sergeant tried to brush past his current pain in the rear, but the pale young man quickly grabbed him by his arm and pulled him back.

«Don't act dumb, you _know_ that your name is Ventus.» he glared fiercely at the blond in front of him who returned the dark look at full force.

«I don't know what you're talking about Vanitas-» "Brezza" paused as soon as the name passed his lips.

Vanitas smirked knowingly «How are your dreams been doing?»

The sergeant's eyes widen almost comically before leering at the young man in front of him and pulling out of his grasp.

«I don't have time for this,»

The blond tried to side step him but to no avail.

The golden-eyed male gave a throaty chuckle «what a weird persona you've got this time, so different from the original you. I mean you were always a stubborn bitch but you weren't quite this _nasty_.»

Brezza merely glared without responding to the accusations.

«Or maybe not, I'm guessing you've sacrificed yourself a multitude of times for others-»

«What is it that you want from me? Do you realize where we are? I really don't have time for this! My companions are fighting out there, if I don't do something a lot of civilians are going to die-»

«I don't care,» Vanitas interrupted cutting the conversation short «What I want is for you to remember, or admit that you remember.» he leaned closer «I've met "you" a lot of times in the last centuries, and I've noticed that you regain _all_ of your past memories more or less at the age of nineteen.» the blond sneered «And I'd say you're roughly twenty one now.» Vanitas scrutinized the sergeant «For the life of me I can't understand how you managed to survive _that_ stage, though. Care to explain?»

The blond sighed «If I tell you what you want to hear will you let me go?»

Vanitas smirked evilly «Perhaps, no promises though.»

Brezza glared angrily «I do remember.» he swiftly pulled out a knife and swiped at Vanitas «_Everything._»

The dark haired male back jumped back and narrowed his eyes at the hostility.

«And I also remember that you are a traitor and a damn liar.»

The pale boy frowned at the accusations «what are you talking about; I've never betrayed you. Sure I might've messed with your head but-»

«Shut up!» the sergeant yelled and pointed the blade at the raven-haired young man «It's your fault. It's your entire damn fault! It's your fault if I suffered and it's your fucking fault if I'm suffering _now_!»

Vanitas eyes widen at the murder intent that filled his companions eyes. He couldn't understand what was going on, why was Ventus acting this way? Could he be referring to what happened before-

The staring match didn't last long before the blonde's eyes looked away with a sigh. «Why can't you just leave me alone? I was doing fine without you up until now; and what is it with you and stalking people? You haven't left me alone for months now!» he drops the knife to the ground before he pushed his hair back in frustration «what do you want from me anyway?»

Before Vanitas could even open his mouth suddenly the bunker they were in started to shake.

«What was that?» whispered the blond before running towards the exit.

«Hey wait! We're not done talking yet!»

When he reached the top the blond froze in shock.

«What the fuck-» the dark haired boy started before stopping as he stared at scene before him «Oh fuck» he gazed at the fungus like smoke.

What was he going to do now? There was no way Ventus could survive this. Hell he wasn't all that confident the _he_ would be able to survive _this_ motherfucker.

«So this is what it feels like,» the blond said calmly «being this close to death…» he stared at the approaching gush of smoke, he chuckled lightly «I remember that my other deaths have always been sudden, I wasn't even aware…» he trailed off before gulping.

The dark haired boy hummed in assent as he stared at the eerily calm sergeant, well calm for the situation he was in, most would be hysterical right about now «Yeah, well I suppose being near the explosion of an atomic bomb does qualify as being face to face with death. So why are you so calm? Is it because you know you'll reincarnate?»

Brezza pinched the bridge of his nose «No, well maybe, partially. I mean the _me_ now is going to die here and now. My family and the friends I've made will disappear from _my _life.» he shakes his head «When I'll reawaken everything I've live so far will just be part of one of my many dreams, won't it…» he wondered out loud «Seeing life this way, it's terrible. It seems so meaningless, so pointless.» he let out a heartless chuckle «Maybe I should have let _his_ personality take over me, he seems so much stronger…»

Vanitas narrowed his eyes «He _is_.»

Brezza turned towards him in shock «And you are, somewhat at least» Vanitas continued «I don't know what you've done, but you're certainly Ventus, I can _feel_ it,»

The blond shook his head «Vanitas, after this, you have to leave me alone. Don't come looking for me anymore-»

Vanitas interrupted him with a loud chuckle «Forget it,»

Brezza gritted his teeth in annoyance «Really, what is it that you want from me Vanitas?»

Vanitas shrugged apathetically «It doesn't matter, I don't care if you _think_ I betrayed you or if you _think_ that you're not Ventus» he turned fully towards the blond, his expression severe «I will get you»

«Gale! Fuck Gale, are you alright?»

«Roxas, language!»

_13__th__ of May 2559_

I slowly open my eyes wincing as the once dim light made my headache pulse angrily again. Vaguely I notice that my face is wet but I am too dazed by the dream to actually pay any mind to it.

«Honey are you okay?»

_Let __**him**__ take over?_

«Gale!»

I snap out of my musing and focus at the face in front of me.

«What happen?» I ask.

My brother frowns «you fell asleep and faced-cerealed you're breakfast.» he lightly slaps my cheeks. «You with me bro?»

I give him a weak smile «Are you cereal?»

Roxas laughs and pinches my cheeks «Damn straight I'm cereal. But man, this narcolepsy is getting really out of hand-»

«Roxas,» my brother cringes at my father's tone, «You've been reading those books again haven't you?»

«I-» Roxas stutters in shock.

«We told you to stop haven't we? You'll put us all in danger if you continue! Someone is bound to find out!»

«But-»

«No buts! If you're going to do such things, do them when you'll not be living under this roof anymore!»

«Cloud-» my mother tried reasoning with my father.

Roxas bristles in anger «If that's what you want than I will gladly please you! After graduation you won't ever see me again!» with that he quickly got up and walked out of the house.

Without wasting any time I grab my bag and pursuit my angered brother.

«Roxas! Wait!» I yell.

«Leave me alone Gale, I don't want to talk right now,»

«It's fine if you don't want to talk,» I grab his shoulder and lean against him as I try to regain my breath «let's just walk together, we're both going in the same direction anyway.»

«… fine,» he nods gruffly.

We walk in silence. Silence is always the perfect cure for my never-ending headache.

Slowly I start to relax and take a deep breath. The only sound that could be heard this early in the morning was the chirping of the birds and ruffling of leafs on the trees as a soft breeze swept by; there were no cars and machines whatsoever to disrupt this peace. I could understand why brother hated this society, I truly do. He was those kind of people that no matter what they discovered he would be constantly wanting to discover more and more, to _know_, to _understand _more. He lived for science. But he couldn't do that, not in this era.

But as much as I understood him I couldn't bring myself to hate this era; I love nature and frankly the closer I can be with it the happier I am. Unlike Roxas and most scientics think, I believe that there is not need to give a name to everything, sometimes you just have to let things give you it's name. Just accept life as it is, without it's complexity. It is hard to do so sometimes; it's hard not to judge and I know that I usually look into things too much, but that's why I enjoy simplicity so much. Science complicates life; it makes it more complex than it really is.

So, in a nutshell, I'm glad that we don't have science in this era, I'm _happy_ living in this time.

Everything would be great if it weren't for the fact that science was _banned_. It would be great if people in general decided that it's best to leave the things the way they are, and not poke _too much_ in to things that we _cannot _handle. But reality isn't like that; there are people like Roxas who wish to research and unfold new truths and they've been taken away the liberty of doing so. People should have the freedom to be whoever they want to be, and to do what they deem is right. Restricting ones liberty is never a good thing.

_I may not __agree__ with a word __you__ say, __but__ I __will__ fight to the death for your __right to say it__. (2)_

_ I frown as the phrase popped in to my mind._

_Where did that come from?_

«… He's such an asshole.» Roxas whispered startling me out of my musings.

«He's just worried Roxas, who wouldn't be? You know how society is nowadays-» I try to reason.

«That's exactly why we should _do_ something!» he snarls angrily. «Doesn't it piss you off that the government keeps pushing us around like ragdolls? We are not lifeless puppets we have a mind of our own goddamn it!»

«Roxas calm down.» I hush.

«Roxy-poo!» a voice squealed before a body collided with mine making me trip and fall on my ass.

I hissed and grimaced counting until ten before I could regret my actions.

_Speak when you are angry and you'll make_ _the best speech you'll ever regret. _(3)

I blink in surprise.

_Huh what?_

«I missed you _so_ much Roxy-po-po!» the girl on my lap purred in delight, making my left eye twitch in suppressed anger.

«It's _Gale. _You got the _wrong_ twin.»

«Oh really?» she pulls back and stares intently at me «well no matter, your cute too!» I sigh in dismay when she starts nuzzling my neck.

«Stop it Rikku, control yourself, yah?»

«Aw but Wakka!» the blond girl whined pathetically.

«No buts, come on get off him.» another girl interjected.

The girl pouts «Paine, you traitor! I'm never letting him go!»

The goth sighs and massages her temples with both of her hands «Why do we have to do this _every time_? Yuna help me out.»

«She went off with Tidus,» informed Lulu.

«What? Man, _she's_ such a traitor…»

«You can't stop love!» yells Rikku «And you can't pull me away from my loved one!»

«We've already had this discussion Rikku! Either it's Roxas or it's Gale but we always end up with-»

_Why… why are __**people**__ so lively in the goddamn morning?_

Thankfully my brother decided that he had enough fun at my expense and swiftly lifted Rikku off of my lap, taking advantage of the fact that she was too distracted arguing with Paine. Soon after he grabs my arm pulling me up, and we start running towards the school building. No words were needed.

«Hey! Hey get back here!» screeches Rikku.

Roxas laughs gleefully «No way am I stopping with such a monster at my heels!»

I chuckle nervously but agree somewhat half-heartedly.

_I'm never going to stop running_.

**Soooo Ven is here~ please tell what you think or at least let me know if you're reading^^; it makes me write faster and better** - **I don't have much confidence so help me out a little^^;**

**(1) yes I did that on purpose XD  
**

**(2) most think that the quote is Voltaire's but many believe that it's a widespread mistake and the quote was originally said by Evelyn Beatrice Hall**

**(3) quote by Laurence J. Peter an American "hierarchiologist"**


	7. The brightest crayon in the box

**Hmm long time no see? ^^; sorry if I took so long... writer's block is kind of over but I don't like how the chapters are coming out _._ and I don't even like how I wrote this chapter either...**

**In any case, I know this story is kind of confusing so feel free to ask whatever seems unclear; by the way I suggest that you keep an eye on the dates (I'll probably add a chapter with all the dates in order - yeah I am actually hoping *cough*in vain*cough* that that will make things more understandable XD)**

**On to the reviewers! **

**X: I'm glad you were interested ^^ I hope you still are!**

**SunbunredSorSor: XD XD I'm still laughing at the fact that you fistpumped in class lol, that really made my day.  
**

**Shadowdolls: hah hopefully I will be updating more often now!**

**Innocent Uke or NOT: haha wow I really don't know what to say, seems kind of unbelievable really. I was almost 100% sure that I would receive tons of flames for Vanitas' way of thinking! So again; wow. Regarding why Ven thinks Vanitas is a traitor... well that will be revealed soon enough! Hehe I'm glad you noticed the kh quotes ;)**

**Eraldaine: Thank you! Your suggestion really did help. I hope you'll review more often, even if they are negative or even just to say that you are still reading it's still gratifying :)**

**Isabella: Hehe thank you^^ actually you're the reason why I posted this chapter, I was half tempted to send everything to hell (still kind of am, but I'm still writing though XD), but then I read your review and thought "oh what the hell!" so...**

The brightest crayon in the box

_3__rd__ of April 2087_

«Fuck,» the dark haired teenager cursed as he panted as sweat rivered down his forehead «Why the hell…» he gasped out as he leaned his forehead against the cool desk in front of him «why does it have to be so _fucking __**hot**_?»

He winced when a chalk immediately hit him square on the forehead.

«Mr. Vanitas, I'd politely ask you to keep your voice down in class and to refrain from using such grotesque language,» the students snickered as the teacher reprimanded the boy for nth time that week.

The raven sneered «what class? This is baby stuff, I don't see why I have to attend such a basic class.»

The professor slammed her book, from which she was reading, on the desk and turned her full attention towards her student.

«Why, that is so presumptuous of you Mr. Vanitas, though I didn't expect anything less from you; this is my last warning either you refrain yourself in my class or-»

«I'd be easier if you just didn't force me to attend, ya know» Vanitas grunted.

The woman fixed her glasses at the top of the bridge of her nose as she tried to calm her nerves «Just because you've skipped a few years doesn't give you the right to not attend class like the other students.»

Vanitas paused before cocking his head to the side «Why not?»

The professor took a deep shaky breath «Vanitas-» a knock to the door interrupted her «Come in.»

A mass of blond hair popped from behind the door with a polite smile «Sorry to intrude but professor Stevens asked me to give this to you.»

«Ah, thank you. Would you mind waiting a few minutes so that I fill in the document?»

The boy again gave her a bright smile making her and those near him involuntarily smile along with him «Of course not.»

As the woman walked towards the desk Vanitas snorted as he eyed the boy «Is this the only way you're able to pass your exams, suckup?» he yelled.

The boy in question simply rolled his eyes not disturbed in the least by the boy's assumptions.

«Hey! Don't ignore me Mr. teacher's bitch.» at that the class let out a booming laugh.

«Vanitas, enough!» the teacher yelled angrily, «you should actually learn from your peer; he certainly knows manners.»

Again the teen snorted mockingly «I wouldn't call a peer someone who is 5 years behind me,»

The teacher sighed in exasperation «I knew this was a bad idea,» suddenly something outside caught her attention «Oh! Mrs. Sanders I need to speak to you-» the professor walked out of the classroom slamming the door shut.

The blond grimaced as Vanitas smirked victoriously «So, Ventus.» he drawled «How have your exams been going? Sucking as usual? Or rather are you sucking the teachers dicks and cunts to pass them?» the classroom filled with whispers some disgusted by the dark haired boy lewd language others snickering in amusement.

Slowly the blond turned towards Vanitas's direction «That's rich coming from you,» the blond smiled sweetly «Tell me, or rather, tell _us_; are the rumors we hear true?»

Vanitas's smirk dropped as he narrowed his eyes «What are you talking about?»

«Well, everybody knows you are Xehanort's assistant, right?» he directed the question at the class, who responded with a murmur of assent.

«And we all know, that the main reason you've skipped so many years is thanks to him,» Ventus's blue eyes twinkled with mischief and Vanitas certainly didn't like where this was going.

«You know, everybody has been asking if you were, you know… only Xehanort's "_**lab**_" assistant, or if you were perhaps his assistant in his bedroom too…»

Silence filled the classroom before it erupted in another booming laugh as the blonde's words finally sunk in.

«Quite!» the professor screamed as she finally entered the classroom «You're at university not in kiddy school!» the students immediately fell silent.

«Here you go Ventus,» the teacher handed the blond the now filled document.

The teenager thanked the teacher and walked towards the door before a disturbingly calm voice called out his name.

«Yes?» retorted, his pleasant smile stuck in place.

«Just to let you know,» Vanitas smirked darkly «you are so going down for this Ventus.»

The blond paused before his smile widened and gave him a mocking bow «I'll be waiting sir Vanitas.»

-O-

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck- what the __**fuck**__ am I going to do? Why won't he just leave me alone for at least once in my life? _

Ventus rambled as he walked towards his next class.

_Shit the last time he used that tone he destroyed my locker with parasites that damn fucker_.

The blond sighed in exasperation. Ever since the two of them have met in junior high, the raven-haired male had made sure to always be a constant pain in the ass.

«And why was he so pissed off anyway?» the boy mumbled, thankfully the corridors were empty so no one was staring at him as he if he were a madman… for once, «he should know that I fight back, I'm not a fucking lifeless punching bag damn it!» the blond gritted his teeth in anger.

_No, no. I can't let him get the better of me._

The boy shook his head.

_What did Einstein say? Oh right, "Anger dwells only in the bosom of fools", "Anger dwells only in the bosom of fools", "Anger dwells only in the bosom of fools", "An-_

«Hey Ventus!» a male voice piped at his left.

«Oh, hey Zidane,» he said distractedly, still immersed in his mental chanting.

Zidane lifted an eyebrow in wonder «Did Vanitas piss you off again?»

The blond froze at that.

«Anger dwells only in the bosom of fools…» he whispered.

«Ven…?» the boy took a precocious step back.

Suddenly the blond turned in his direction with a huge – _**fake**_ (or at least, more so than usual) - smile.

«Of course not Zidane!» he said with a sickening sweet voice. «When do I _ever_ get angry?»

«Riiiiight. Listen don't let him get to ya.» the boy patted the blonde's back harshly making the blond stumble forward.

«I said it doesn't bother me didn't I?» the blond repeated as his smile twitched dangerously.

Zidane gave him a side ways glance «Ven, I'm serious.»

«So am I,» the blond flashed him a dark look.

His friend quickly raised his hands «All right, all right, I believe ya!»

The blond huffed before he started ranting «That douche thinks he is _so_ much better then us just because he's a few years ahead of us.»

«Ven… he is in his second year of University and we're still freshmen, I'd say he is ahead of us by more than a "few" yea-» the boy yelped when the blond glared angrily at him.

«That doesn't give him the right to treat people like shit! And why the hell did they have to conjoin a high school with a university? It just doesn't make sense! I'm telling you that demon will be the downfall of _everything_!»

Zidane sighed again «To tell you the truth Ven, you're the only one that he actually pokes fun at. And I'm sure you'd be at his level – more or less – if you actually opened a book for once in your life. By the way, have you studied for today's test?»

The blond paused «Test? What test?»

Zidane sighed «The history test man»

«Oh, right. Nope!» Ven retorted simply.

«Dude, you're kidding right?»

The blond turned towards him and stuck his tongue out at him, «"I have never let my schooling interfere with _my education__"» (1)_

_ Zidane groaned «Man, enough. That quote is getting old!»_

_ The blond laughed ran down the corridor and completely ignored the classroom he was supposed to enter._

_ «Ven, where you going? Hey, wait you quoting maniac!» _

10th of June 2559

Don't you just envy stupid people sometimes? You know those kind of peoples that don't know what's going on around them? Not always but sometimes I certainly do. It makes me think that their lives are so much simpler. But that would be a wrong assumption; everyone has their own share of problems.

I believe that life is made up of both of "bad" and "good" things, and the quantity of these two is fifty fifty; there is no way you can always feel bad, if that were true you'd be dead. Pessimists think that life is filled up with _just_ bad things, but those guys are just a bunch of assholes- no, more like complete and total morons and I pity them; they weren't or aren't able to see life in it's full form. These guys are the people that let their emotions rule their lives without thinking about things rationally.

In any case, let's return to the matter at hand; there are times during which I really wish that things are the way they are just _because_. No intricate questioning on why, how, when and where. Things are like that just because _that's the way it is_. But it's weird though; sometimes I enjoy life _because_ it _is_ an intricate puzzle.

Even though the times during which I think this cowardly are very few I'm pretty sure that a certain someone would probably whack me over the head with an enormous spatula, but they don't have to know do they? On the other hand I'm pretty sure that my twin Gale would say that life isn't supposed to be complicated that we should live day by day and blah blah and wouldn't leave me alone. But even he doesn't have to know that I think this way. No scratch that, he _mustn't_ know.

What you don't know can't hurt you. Again cowardly perhaps, not exactly what a knight of justice would say. But it is true. Take living in an artificial world for example; until you're "living the lie" and you're not aware of it, everything is all cool and dandy; but the moment someone bursts your bubble it's impossible to keep living there. Because you are _aware_ that it's not real. That's like lying to yourself, and as cowardly as I may seem, I know that I wouldn't be able to do that. And I'm sure that plenty would agree with me.

But _again_ it's not like I often think this way, really.

"Scientia potentia est", "knowledge is power"; I believe that even the most horrible of truths will turn out in your advantage. This also means it's always best to suffer but to know, than to live a short oblivious life; but happy. I'd rather live a longer and fuller life; but suffer along the way, that too is a part of life after all.

But alas I'm not exactly "god" so I don't really have the right to impose myself on others.

«These moronic _assholes_ think they know _so_ much better than me!» I truly believe in what I say in _theory_ but- «I'm _so_ going to give them a piece of my mind one of these days-» I cannot stop the insults that come out of my mouth

«"Do not argue with an idiot. He will drag you to his level and beat you with experience"» my brother interrupts in a bored tone as he laid on the couch in our living room. Our parents weren't home so I, as per usual, took the liberty to rant about humanity's stupidity. And everybody knows how much there is to say about _that_ subject.

I stop and stare at my cryptic brother with a confused frown.

«Said Mark Twain» he adds as an after thought as he lifted a finger in the air.

_Who the hell…?_

I roll my eyes at him. «Yeah well, what if the idiot is such a moron that he's ruining my life?»

«That's probably because people have mistaken you for an idiot too.» he retorts immediately.

«Wha-» «"Don't argue with an idiot; on lookers may not be able to tell the differen-"»

I harshly throw a pillow at his face muffling the sentence «I'm being serious here Gale! And what is it with you and quotes these days? I don't even think I know those authors.»

«Man, I don't know, they just keep popping up in my head.» he mumbles in the cushion.

As I let out a loud sigh my brother sits up, the cushion dropping between his legs.

«Roxas,» he ruffles his hair «ever heard of the phrase live and let live?» he asks half jokingly and half seriously.

I snort «Sure I did, the problem is that this stupid government won't let _me _live.» Grabbing my jacket from the sofa harshly, I head towards the door.

«Where are you going?»

«Work.» I retort in a clip tone, before I slam the front door shut.

I release a deep sigh before slapping myself on the forehead.

«Stupid, stupid…»

I hate it when I end up venting my frustration on Gale, it isn't his fault after all, it's just that-

Again I heave a deep sigh before heading towards down town, my mind blocked in the harsh whirlwind of my own thoughts. Gale has often told me that I think too much which doesn't really make any sense to me; how can someone _think too much_?

I shake my head with a frown.

I push the door of the supermarket open, the dinging of the bell alerting the owners within.

The male lifts his head a snarky smile finding it's way on his face as soon as he lays his eyes on me.

_If only there were other convenient stores in this fucking town._

«Roxas! I thought you weren't coming this week! How many bottle of milk will it be this time? Twenty-five?»

I give a humorless chuckle, «That's about right»

He gives a throaty chuckle «You sure are a weird one Roxy. But in any case: "Right away sir!"» as soon as he walked out of the room to get my stuff I gritted my teeth and narrow my eyes.

_If only I could make him eat one of my pressure b-_

Bell dings again interrupting my mental rant.

«Namine? What are you doing here?»

Namine merely lifts one of her thin eyebrows before she smiled lightly.

«I reckoned I could help you take all those bottles back,»

«Thank you,» I smile gratefully «is Kairi-»

She nods sharply cutting me short.

«Here you are Rox,» _don't call me that asshole!_

I smile hoping that the twitching were mild and not all that visible as they felt «Thanks» I grab one of the two bags grimacing at it's weight.

«Namine are you sure you can carry this?» I look behind me when I hear no answer «Namine?»

«She is waiting for you outside, man» the shopkeeper chuckles.

I let out a small chuckle myself before paying the man and stumbling outside.

I push the door open with a swing of my hips before closing it with my right foot and nearly stumbling off my feet. I give a pointed look at Namine as she giggled softly.

«Let's go Mr. pouty-pout.» she said before giggling louder as my mouth dropped open.

«I'm not _pouting_!» I protest indignantly.

When my only answer was a muffled laugh as my blond friend's shoulders shook, I simply shake my head and run after her.

-o-

«This is not my day. Not my day at all. Don't touch that!» a voice screeched soon followed by a loud explosion. «Goddamn it! What did I tell you? This is _my_ lab don't mess with _my_ stuff!»

«But you're obviously doing this wrong.» a monotone yet hard voice retorted «My theory has just been proven by the explosion.»

«It exploded because that is the _wrong_ beaker you goddamn idiotic emo!» the voice growled.

«I'm not an e- it was?»

The sound of skin hitting skin was heard as Kairi face-palmed herself. «This is really _not_ my day»

Meekly Namine and I poke our heads out from behind the corner. Silently we observe as our residential chemist and mechanic argued as per usual. The main problem here was Zexion who is your typical "I-know-everything-and-you're-just-some-poor-fucks-that-don't-know-anything-about-the-world-yadda-yadda-yadda" that's why he is always trying to correct Kairi's experiments; Kairi on the other hand is a sweet girl not easily angered at all.

Namine and I wince as a beaker shattered against the floor.

«Fuck you laws of physics fuck you!» more or less

A voice sniggered from behind us making me jump in fright «Man, I'm liking that girl more and more.»

«Larxene don't creep up on us like that.» Namine reprimanded her lightly as she brought her left hand to her chest.

Larxene, along with Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Saïx and Marluxia she is the _muscle_ of the Organization. She is a bit of a mystery to me but one thing is for sure: Don't _ever_ piss her off, or get on her bad side. _Ever. _

The blond rolled her eyes before pushing us in the room.

«What's going here?» Namine inquired as she stared at her long time friend, it was unlike her to be this moody.

«I believe it probably is _that_ time of the month if you understand what I mean.» answered Zexion in a manner of fact tone as he tried in vain to clean his clothing.

I grimace before walking towards him and whispered in his ear hastily «What have I told you! Even if it were true you must never ever say something like that to a woman!»

«Roxy is right,» mused Larxene with a light cackle, «besides; don't you realize that you are surrounded?»

Zexion coughed lightly in his fist «I believe I have forgotten that small detail,»

Kairi let out an unamused laugh «weren't you the one that always says that details are most important part in an experiment?»

«Indeed I have. In fact I deliberately decided to make this small error to see if your reaction was as I had expected.»

As everyone gave him a bewildered look Kairi gave a bored look as she pursed her lips.

«Talk about awful saves!» Larxene cackled as she lightly patted Zexion back making him stumble forward.

«It was not-»

«Yeah, yeah whatever.» I interrupted hastily before this ridiculous conversation could go any further «So are we going to make these pressure bombs or not?»

Larxene chuckles «_We _are. You on the other hand have more important matters to attend to.»

I frown suspiciously «Is someone… hurt?» Oh yeah, I am the medic of the group by the way; I've been studying medicine from books that I've found in this very mansion since I was twelve. Although I've only been able to put my knowledge in to practice just four years ago when I met these kooks.

The blond smirks before ruffling my hair «Aren't you smart little boy! Axel is waiting for you in your room. You better hurry before he bleeds to death!»

I hastily run out of the room.

-O-

I burst the door open making the residents inside yelp in surprise.

«Shit, Roxy don't do that!» Demyx whines as he kept pressure on Axel's bleeding shoulder with a napkin.

I ignore him and head towards the redhead.

«Let me see,» I say as I lightly lift the napkin on his shoulder before frowning. «It's not _that_ bad.»

The redhead lifts one of his poor excuse of an eyebrow, «Not _that_ bad? I'd like to see how you'd react with a bullet imbedded in _your _shoulder.»

I roll my eyes «don't be so dramatic. Larxene said you were bleeding to death, I thought you've been gutted or something.»

Axel snorts «Sure feels like it-ouch!» he yelps as I clean the wound.

«Okay, this will hurt a bit.» I grab my medical pincers and probe the wound.

«Fuck! I swear if I get the guy who shot me I-»

«Oh be quite Axy why know you're unable to kill anyone!» Demyx says with a smile.

«Shut up Demyx, or I-ow! There are worse things than death!»

«Or so they say,» I mumble «Done, here drink this, it should numb the pain.» I fill wooden glass with a clear blue liquid before handing it to him.

The red head, who was still gritting in teeth in pain, eyes the beverage suspiciously.

«There are no side effects, I tried it myself. And it only happened once!» I grumble as I recall that _one_ time where one of my medicines had turned both Axel and Marluxia – resident drag queen – skins _lightly_ green. Thankfully the effect only lasted a few weeks.

«Yeah, and I'd rather not repeat the experience. I still remember Marluxia whining that you could have least turned his skin "glittery purple" instead of "icky green"» he laughs before taking a swig of the medicine.

As he let's out a satisfied sigh I stare at him expectantly. «Well? How are you feeling?»

«Huh, much better actually-» suddenly he gasps and holds onto his shoulder. «What heck?»

Both of Demyx and Axel's eyes widen as the wound slowly starts healing it's self.

«This is incredible, Roxas!» Demyx exclaimed in awe as I grab the syringe in my medical kit.

When the wound was completely healed I quickly injected the substance in syringe in Axel's shoulder.

Before the redhead could say a word the wound reopened lightly.

«What the hell is this Roxas? And didn't you say there weren't supposed to be any side effects?» the second leader of the Organization lamented as he stared at his half healed wound.

«That is what I said, yes. And I have kept my word, this is what it was supposed to happen.»

«But the wound reopened.» Demyx retorts with a frown.

«Yes, but now it's only one third of it's original size.»

«Oh, that's true…»

«Besides if I haven't injected with the syringe the wound would've reopened and would've been twice as large.» I retort as I cover the wound with a bandage «and it would've taken twice as long to heal.»

Axel narrows his eyes «And you know this, because you've tried it on yourself…»

I smile «I told you that I wouldn't have done any more mistakes. And I also promised that I would've made myself useful to the Organization.» I tie a tight knot before turning my back towards them and walk towards the door, hoping in vain to escape Axel's nagging.

Our leader hastily grabs arm in a harsh grip making me wince, «And I also told you that I wouldn't let you get hurt! If you're going to let yourself get injured then-»

«Then what? What are you going to do without a doctor cleaning up your wounds?» I challenge him.

«Namine can-»

«Namine gained her knowledge from _me_, and we both know that she isn't even as _half_ as good as me; not to mention that Saïx wouldn't agree with you.» (2)

Axel glares harshly and grits his teeth, on the sidelines I dully note Demyx taking a few paces away from us. «_Saïx _isn't the only leader Roxas!»

«But you can't make these kind of decisions on your own!» I try to pull my arm away but he grips it even harder, I curse under my breath as I feel the wound reopen.

«But you are _my_ responsibility-»

«You're _responsibility_? Are you fucking kidding me? What are you, my bloody mother?»

Axel gives my an exasperated look «Don't you realize this isn't a _game_?»

I glare harshly «Screw you Axel.» I hear myself snarl «you think I don't know that? Now let go!»

Axel pulls me towards him before pulling back my sleeve; he winces as he looks at the now open wounds, his eyes filling with guilt.

«You think I would go this far if I thought this were a game?» I glare, still offended by his remark, «I'm not some young soldier who isn't afraid to die because he thinks he's immortal! I know my limits and more importantly I know that everybody is risking their necks, it's only fair that I prevent you from _dying_ under my watch.»

Silently Axel starts patching up my wounds a frown firmly etched on his features.

«And if that means that I have to shed some blood to do so,» I continue «then so be it; it's selfish of you to ask to me to just watch from the sidelines.»

Axel let's out a sigh «You're so stubborn…»

I smirk «That's why we're friends, right?»

He smiles back «_Best_ friends, dude.»

I laugh «Man, don't say that in front of Demyx or he'll get jealous-» I pause «where _is_ Demyx?»

Axel snickers «Must have ran off when we started screaming.»

I chuckle «Shall we join the others?»

«We shall,» he nods.

As I reach for the doorknob I hear Axel calling out my name.

I purse my lips and refuse to turn towards him «Yeah?»

«Just, promise me one thing,» I don't respond and wait for him to continue «Try not to get yourself hurt if you can avoid it.»

I nod «Alright.» I open the door and head towards the basement.

**As usual if you notice any typos or grammatical errors PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE(!) tell me!**

**I think that the first part of this chapter will probably confuse a lot of people (yes I am very good at that indeed xD) I was tempted to explain here buuut I'd rather let the story talk for its self, but then again I will add it you want^^**

**Reviews fuel my creativity u.u xD**

**EDIT: Aaaand I forgot the quotes *grumbles***

**(1) Mark Twain**

**(2) yes Roxas has a massive ego xD  
**


	8. Worth

**This chapter is dedicated to OmniaVanitas, number03, shadowdolls who have constantly reviewed my fanfic :) thank you I really appreciate it T-T xD**

**And of course it's also dedicated to Vegx with whom I've been having a long rambling fest ever since she reviewed my fic lol XD**

**Anyway I'm somewhat satisfied with this chapter even though there is a sappy part in it, which is a bit of a shock since I don't exactly like... sappiness... man I don't even like the word "sappy". **

**Ugh in any case if you're confused I'm ready to answer any of your questions :)**

**Keep an eye on the dates ;)  
**

**Worth**

25th of June 2084

The blond grumbled loudly as he lightly slammed his forehead against the desk.

«Why the hell do I have to follow summer classes? This sucks.»

«Why?» asked a mocking voice «because _you_ suck that's why.»

«No one asked you.» mumbled the latter in defeat.

«No? I see no one else in here.» the other boy retorted in a biting tone «Tutoring a moron is one thing, but a _crazy_ moron? Man, this tutoring is getting better and fucking _better_.»

«Hey! I'm not exactly happy with the arrangement either you know!» the boy protested lifting his head to glare at the raven-haired boy in front of him.

The raven ignored him as he once again skimmed through the program they were supposed to cover together.

«And how the fuck didn't you manage to understand _this_? Either you didn't even try or you are more of a moron than I initially thought. And if it's the first option then I'll fucking slice and dice your balls for wasting my fucking time, and just so you know I keep my promises.» the raven spat angrily.

«Sounds more like a threat than a promise, and wasting your time? You're probably paid to do this!»

«Think again asshole.» the other boy growled.

«No? Then what, they've forced you to play tutor?» the blond leaned his cheek against the knuckles of his left hand.

«No, Xehanort said that I need more credits to skip a few years-»

«So it _is_ your own fault, more like your greed's fault; in any case… still your fault.»

The raven haired tutor slammed the stack of papers against the desk making the blond boy jump in surprise «Listen Ventilator-»

«It's Ventus jackass,» the blond sneered.

«Whatever, I didn't exactly think that someone would be so _stupid_ as to have problems studying fucking biology. I mean what the _fuck_, it's not that hard to understand. And even if you don't understand it, memorize the stuff. At least you wouldn't have bothered me,»

The blond huffed «Well you thought wrong.» Ventus folded his arms before leaning backwards as he glared vehemently at the other.

Brown eyes calmly gazed the opposite blue ones.

«So… you're admitting to option two then?»

The blond frowned in confusion making the raven roll is eyes in annoyance.

«This answers my inquiry on why you didn't pass this subject; it seems you're having _some_ problems with your hippocampus. Get it checked asshole.»

Ventus threw his hands in the air in distress, «you're never going to stop insulting me are you?»

«Unless you magically find a way of going back in time and ace the last test, which made you fail this class, then no I don't think so.» the tutor replied in a monotone voice.

The blond started rubbing his face in anguish «you're _impossible_.» he whispered hopelessly.

The raven grunted as he stared at the boys grades, «Why _did_ you fail anyway? You seemed to have passed the other tests without having the need to retake them,» the boy curled his upper lip disparagingly «even though they _were_ borderline.» he shook his head «fucking disgusting.» he muttered under his breath.

The blue-eyed boy started to fidget at the boy's inquiry.

«Well?» the raven pressed when it was apparent that the other boy wasn't about to answer anytime soon.

«Let's just say that something bad happened to a person who is dear to me, and it is kind of my duty as a friend to, you know, be there for that person,» Ventus stared at anything that wasn't the raven haired teenager, afraid that he would be further mocked.

After what seemed like hours the silence was broken when the raven sighed softly.

«It's-» the brown eyed boy rubbed his temple as his face scrunched up «it's somewhat _admirable_, I suppose.»

The blonds' eyes widen in surprise.

«But you're still a moron.» he finished as he gave the latter a pointed look.

Before Ventus could retort anything the raven continued «Anyway let's make an outline of what you have to study.»

«Y-yeah,» the blond nodded in agreement.

As the raven quickly wrote down the brief outline the blond cleared his throat.

«Say huh-»

«Vanitas,»

«Huh?»

«The name is Vanitas, God you've got such a short-term memory.» the boy retorted without lifting his gaze from the paper he was writing on.

«S-shut up!» the blond blushed in anger. «I want to ask you something, do you err mind?»

«I'd like to say yes, but whatever, I'm in the mood to amuse you. Go ahead.»

The blond rolled his eyes «Wow you're _too_ kind.»

«I know.»

Ventus narrowed his eyes «_Anyway_. Are you some sort of genius?»

This time the pen paused in his scribbling and the raven raised his head to deliver a confused frown at the boy in front of him, «_What_?»

The blond blushed again but this time in embarrassment «Well you know, you are tutor, you have really high grades and you're planning to skip years…» the blond trailed off.

Vanitas stared at the blond with a calculating gaze before he started scribbling again.

«Hm Vanitas?»

When it seemed as if the brown-eyed (1) boy wasn't going to respond, Ventus released a sigh.

«I'm not a genius.» the blond blinked at the sudden response. «I'm not a genius because geniuses do not exist. We're all born with the same mental capacity. The only thing that differs us from one another is our character and our upbringing. The only reason why I get higher grades than the rest of the students is because I've trained my brain, since I was very young, to study; so it is easier for me.» the raven rips the sheet of paper out of his notepad still not sparing the surprised blond «this means that everyone has the capability to at _least_ achieve _average_ grades,» he handed the paper to the bewildered blond «even moronic blonds such as yourself.»

The speechless teenager took the sheet of paper mutely.

«I want you to study the two chapters I've circled by tomorrow and I want you to write down anything you don't understand.» with that the raven stood from his seat and walked of the room «see ya, Ventilator.» he slammed the door shut behind him.

«It's… Ventus,» the blond whispered in the now empty classroom.

The boy stared at the sheet of paper given to him, before stuffing it in backpack.

With a huge sigh he leans his forehead against the edge of the cool desk.

«How is it possible… that I feel even more stupid now? He wasn't trying to boost me right? No, impossible he was just trying to make me feel insecure about myself» he ranted «and he even succeeded,» he bumped his head against the desk as clenched his eyes shut «Stupid Vanita.» I smile grimily «you sure are full of surprises».

The blond pushed his face forward so that his face was between his folded arms. With a sigh he opens his eyes only to come face to face with an out of focus writing etched in the wooden desk. Curiously the blond leaned back slightly.

He blinked as he read the writing.

«Funny,» he smiled «it fits perfectly.»

_Human beings are in truth a marvelously vain, miscellaneous and wavering issue; it is hard to make a constant and uniform decision regarding them_. (2)

18th June 2559

Life, after years of pondering, is meaningless. There is no meaning to our existence. It doesn't matter if you're a good person or a bad one. It doesn't matter if you've helped an old lady instead of ignoring her pleas and it doesn't matter if you decide that you want to slaughter a child just for the fun of it. It doesn't matter because we aren't going anywhere specific after we die; there aren't any supernatural repercussions. There's no heaven or hell. When you die _you_ are gone, along with what makes us human, your flesh.

There's no god looking down at you, judging every single move you make or choice you take; he simply doesn't exist. We're alone in this world; trust no one because no one will help you if you call for help. And most importantly don't help others; you should concentrate the little time you have on helping _yourself_.

This is what I've learned during these ten years thanks to my _mentor_. And I can say for certain I have reached my goal, and I owe it all to him.

I chuckle loudly earning an annoyed glance.

Juuuuust kidding.

I giggle as yellow eyes narrow.

To be frank I don't really care about that "meaningless" crap; life is the way it is and that's that. No point dwelling on it, it doesn't really change anything.

Regarding if I still believe in a divine being? Well yes and no. I **technically **believe in god it's just not, you know… _**G**_od with the capital "G".

I snigger at the thought this time earning a punch in the face. I heave a mental sigh; it would be nice if he gave warning for once, it would be a nice change that's for sure.

«Will you shut the _hell_ up you stupid brat?»

I cover my nose quickly «Why did you do that Vany?» I whine grinning behind my hand knowing full well that the nickname would anger him even more.

Vanitas sneers in contempt «There's nothing I fucking hate more than your stupid inane giggling; so stop it,»

I lick the front row of my teeth tasting the sharp tang of iron of the blood that slipped in my mouth when Vanitas split my upper lip when he actually aimed for my nose, yeah I don't know how he actually did it, he's just that good at hurting people. «you're so mean, Vany. And also a bit of an ingrate; with all the help I lent you during these years you should at very least be a bit more tolerant!»

My mentor gives me bored look «Yeah, useful for about ten seconds when you explained how that little trick you did back when we first met worked.»

«Aaaaand?» I drawl purposefully annoyingly.

Vanitas rolls his eyes «and why people don't remember my face. Yet it still doesn't explain why that fucking inspector remembers me,»

«Well I can't do all the brainwork-out here, you have to put some effort as well!» I grin.

The raven glowers at me before walking closer to me.

Once he was nose to nose with me, as I'm about to open my mouth to question his actions, he headbutts me straight on the nose.

I quickly cover my nose again and groan in pain.

_Should've seen that one coming. I'm disappointed in my self._

«And here I thought you were finally going to kiss me,» I mumble out.

«And after that revelation,» he continues ignoring me completely «you've been so fucking useless that I could tear my fucking hair out.»

I uncover my face as I pout, ignoring the blood that wetted my lips and trickled down my chin «and yet I'm still by your side even after all these years, just admit that you love me Vany!»

The yellow eyed mentor growls «_**God**_ knows I've fucking tried to get rid of you and no; I fucking hate your guts. And fix that damn nose you pathetic wimp.» he grabs my nose before snapping it back in place with a loud crack.

«Ow! Be gentler! And yeah the only one you _love-_» I make kissy faces which came out kind of weird since Vanitas was still gripping my nose «is Ventus.» I grin victoriously as his eyes narrow in annoyance.

Oh yeah I know which buttons to push.

My grin soon drops as the yellow-eyed _demon_'s lips twists in a sadistic smile as he gives me vengeful look; and it was then that I realized my mistake.

«You know what Ventus would say now?» he says as he pulls me closer to him by my own bloody nose, literally «_don't taunt the crocodile 'till you've crossed the creek_ (3),»

«Come on Vany I was just kidding!» I plead as I force a shaky smile.

«_Vany_?» his smirk widens, as he starts to turn my nose.

«Vanitas! I mean Vanitas! Come on man, don't rip-»

-o-

I let out content sigh as I lean down the bench I was sitting on. Stuffing my hands in the pockets of my trousers I feel the edge of my lips pull up slightly as I admired the sunset before of me.

«Wow, I haven't seen you this relaxed in _ages_,» I hear the man that I came to _like _chuckle beside me.

I give him a sideways glance before chuckling myself «Well it's been ages since I've had the opportunity to relax,»

He let's out a gruff laugh «Touché,» as he pushes back his pink hair I eye the black bracelet he was wearing, so unlike the colors he usually wears.

«I can't believe you're still wearing that,» I voice my bewilderment.

He gives me a confused frown before realizing what I meant as he followed my line of sight «you keep saying that even all these years, don't you ever get bored?» he smiles lightly.

«Well,» I start playing with my lip piercing, still honestly confused «well- you _hate _black»

«Yeah? And I don't throw away gifts too.»

I roll my eyes «I told you it wasn't a gift, it was _bet_. A _drunken_ bet at that.»

He laughs loudly as he probably reminisces his little card game against _Luxord_. Luxord gains his share of money by playing underground poker, so one can only imagine how drunk Al (4) must have been to bet that he would have won against the cheating bastard.

«Hey you promised I would've gotten to burn that hideous underwear you wear,» he shudders exaggeratingly «_and_ you promised that you would've let me knit you some _decent_ frilly underwear for you as well.» I roll my eyes as his gain a far away kind of look. «_You_ on the other hand» he continues after he awoken from his, most probably _disturbing_, daydream «only dared me to wear this black bracelet "until you drop dead" and to demonstrate _publicly _my sexuality.» he gives me a smirk contrasted by a warm look.

I feel myself blush «I thought you were going to kiss one of the guys,» I mutter, «that was so embarrassing.» I pinch the bridge of nose as I tried to repress the memory of Al giving a full on French kiss in front of the whole Organization.

All of a sudden I feel Al grabbing my hand making my jump in surprise, «you can't say it wasn't worth it though,»

I smirk before pecking him on the lips «There's a reason why I've never regretted any of my decisions in my life, for now at least»

«Reneal,» I smile at the name, he was the only one that got to call me that now. «I-»

Suddenly my eyes widen and I quickly jump on my feet drawing one of the blades hidden on my person.

«Larxene!» he immediately changes to my Organization name in alarm «What's wrong?»

«Did you hear that?»

Slowly he stands beside me «I can't hear anything-»

«It was like, wailing of a baby or something,»

Al gives me a weird look «Larx, is this your way of saying that you're… pregnant?»

I narrow my eyes before hitting him on the shoulder.

«Hey, hey careful! Don't mar my perfect skin! You know I bruise easily!» he scowls.

«And I'm being serious Marluxia!»

«About being pregnant? Actually I wouldn't mind- okay, okay I was just kidding! No need to give me the evil look!» he raises his hands in surrender as I glare.

«Come on pinky, I think it came from the woods.»

«But I don't have the right shoes to do that!»

I pause as I stare at his glaringly white shoes, before staring back at him with a raised eyebrow.

He heaves an exasperated sigh «_Fine_, but you owe me one!»

«Yeah, yeah whatever you say pinky.»

Silence settles as we walk in the woods. Me on the attentive with my knife drawn before me, Al… well he was trying in vain not to get his shoes dirty. Did I already say that it was in vain?

«You choose the wrong time to take a stroll in the woods Larx. It's already pretty dark.»

«Oh don't be a baby, pinky.» I shush him.

«You know, in all the years we've known each other you've never explained why you've donned with such a _wonderful_ nickname.»

«You're right,» I agree distractedly as I scan my surroundings in search of an enemy.

«Are you going to explain it to me?»

«Isn't obvious?»

«Well, yeah. But usually our point of views don't exactly… coincide. So I'd like to hear you say it,»

I laugh «what do _you_ think it is?»

«_I_ think you're referring to the color of my hair and the fact that I like _pink_. But reason is telling me that you're not one to give me, or anyone for the matter, a compliment as a nickname.» he ends thoughtfully.

I snigger as I jump over a fallen trunk and enter a clearing «you know me _so _well.»

«I know,»

«In a sense it does refer to your hair,»

«Really?» he responds, surprise evident in his voice.

«Yeah, but it also refers to the fact that if your clothes get dirty during a fight you're as useless as the pinky on my left foot.» I smirk before my eyes narrow as I notice a red splotch on the ground near the far end of the clearing.

On the sidelines I hear Mar sigh «I knew it. Wait, your _left_ foot? That's like saying I'm worth nothing!»

«Exactly,» I cackle as he grumbled begrudgingly.

As I get closer to the redden ground my face twists in to a perturbed frown, «Hey Mar, check this out.»

«Oh, first you insult me then you need my help, typical. Oh ew is that what I think it is?»

«Apparently so…»

«How the hell did this happen? And most importantly where is the rest of the body- don't pick it up! It's _filthy_!»

«Don't get your panties in a twist-» «at least _my_ panties have _frills_» I glare «-I'm wearing my gloves, if it's infected-»

«But it's _filthy_.»

«Marluxia? Stop being such a _girl_.»

«Well one of us has to be in this relationship, and I'm _not_, I repeat, _I'm not_, going to let such an important task fall on your shoulders. You butch.»

I laugh at absurdness of the conversation, not in the least offended, «and yet I was told that in this line of work, if you want to survive, you have to be as less girly as possible.»

Marluxia huffs jokingly «whoever told you that must be a complete and utter nutcase that's for sure.»

I shake my head «you really have _no_ idea.» I analyze the still bleeding nose in my hand. «Whoever did this must have been a real brute. Seems like it's been ripped off.»

«Is that even possible?» asks Mar.

«I'm not sure. Moreover one would think that if a nose or any body part were ripped off there would be a bit more blood. Or at least a trail.» I wonder out loud.

I hear Mar hum in assent «So what do you want us to do, boss?» he asks somewhat jokingly.

«I suppose it's too dark to check it out now, not to mention we might be at a disadvantage if we encounter the culprit.» I turn towards Marluxia, «regarding the well being of the victim, I wouldn't worry to much,» I stand up before dropping the nose to the ground, «it's probably a _devotee_ anyway.»

«But what if it isn't?» he questions.

I give him a leveled gaze «Marluxia let's be serious here. What are the odds that he's one of us?»

«Well, 1 out of 50 probably, but isn't worth the risk?»

«Not in these conditions.» I shake my head.

Marluxia ruffles his hair more than a little disgruntled «Yeah I guess you're right. We should return to base anyway, it's almost dinnertime anyway; I wouldn't want Demyx cooking without Kairi around.» the pink haired man shudders.

I grimace «That would be like skipping dinner, there's no way I would eat poison.»

We start walking towards the Mansion that was just at the outskirts of the very same woods.

«Hey Al?»

«Yeah?»

«Don't you find it weird how we can easily switch from talking about a probable murder victim to dinner?»

«Well, not really, there is a correlation after all.»

«Yeah?»

«Yeah, if we let Demyx cook, we'd all be victims of a murder.»

I let out a laugh.

«Besides,» Al continues as he tries to suppress a chuckle «this is nothing compared to the shit we have to deal with daily.»

I sigh loudly «True, true. I can't disagree with you there my pink haired freak.»

Al smirks «Damn straight you can't my antifrills butch.»

**As I said... sappy...**

**(1) yep I didn't type it wrong three times, they are indeed brown, I'm sure you can guess why :)**

**(2) Michele de Montaigne (brilliant philosopher IMO)**

**(3) Dan Rather**

**(4) Yes I've invented an "original" name for Marluxia as well... and Al is just a nickname, wanna guess what's the full name? :p**

**As always... if you see any typos grammatical errors PLEASE let me know. **

**Review?**


	9. The past is never dead,

**EDIT: I've been told that the when I change point of views it gets a bit confusing, so do you want me to add whose point of view it is? I'd rather not (don't ask why I just prefer not putting them XD maybe I like confusing the read I don't know lol) but I will if you ask me to :)  
**

**The past is never dead, it is not even past. - ___Requiem for a Nun_ by William Faulkner**

_14th of February 2350_

The blond woke up with a jolt as the final memory of his past lives was stored into his mind.

Everything started to make sense but at the same time it took away the sense he gave to his current life.

He didn't cry in distress for what he had lost, after all he already lived this moment more than once; the only thing that would give him was a massive headache. But most of all he couldn't afford to pity himself, for in few minutes the molecules that held him together would start to fall apart, just as Xehanort intended all those centuries ago. He still couldn't understand what the madman wanted from him, what he would've gained in killing him in such a painful way; unless he intended to view the results centuries later. But how could he manage something like that?

The boy looked around himself as if expecting someone to attack him with a syringe at any given moment.

«Son? Isn't there anything else you would like to confess?»

At that moment he remembered where he was – the dreams felt like a lifetime but in reality only a few seconds had passed in "real time" -; he was in one of the many churches this century provided, confessing his sins.

«No father, that is all.» he answered respectfully, he felt dreadful but he didn't feel any contempt towards this man in particular. Even if he _did_ feel like screaming and pulling at his hair at that moment, but again, he had no time for such things. If you want survive you have to think rationally 95% of the time; never let your emotions rule your life like an animal. That's one of the reasons why we are the dominating animal at the moment, because we have the capacity of planning ahead.

«Very well, you may leave then.»

He thanked him and left the cubicle in a rush; he could feel it coming.

He needed to be somewhere quite; he needed a place where he could concentrate in peace.

He ran towards the house tree he had build so many years ago with his now deceased father – he had died by the most simplest of illnesses, a flu, but in a world where science was banned in what way could one acquire the medicine needed to survive?

He climbed the ladder as quickly as possible as the first drops blood started caressing his face before dripping on his left hand.

He winced in pain but he couldn't stop, not if he wanted to survive.

When he finally reached the top he fell face first against the wooden floor. The blond didn't even bother to settle himself in a more comfortable position and started wave through the countless memories his brain had stored over the centuries, filing the ones he needed to stop his molecules from breaking up.

-o-

The young male didn't know how much time had past – it felt like one of his many dreams – but what mattered was that his molecules were finally under his control. But was this really for the best? Could he really keep living the way he had up until now?

«Is everything all right up there?» a female voice called in concern; it was his mother – well, one of his many "mothers".

He took a few deep breaths before answering «Yeah, everything's fine!»

«Are you sure?» the woman asked again her voice laced with worry.

The boy cringed as he swiped away the crusted blood off his face.

There was no way he could show himself covered in blood to the woman that was supposed to be his "mother", she would freak out!

«Positive!» he yelled back «I'm just- reading a book that's all!»

There was a pause. «Is this about your father? Sweety you know you can talk to me right?»

The blond grimaced again as he stared at his bloodied arms and hands; something was telling him that he desperately needed a bath.

«I know mum.» tried to sound as sad as possible but strong at the same time, in hope that his mother would perhaps leave him alone to lick his wounds – literally if he didn't find a way to sneak in to his house without being caught «I just need some time to myself, don't worry about me!»

«Okay, you know where to find me if you want to talk.»

«I know, thanks.»

He heaved a sigh of relief as he heard her close the front door shut.

He still didn't know what to with his life now, but there was one thing he was sure about. He didn't want to Vanitas to find him, if he was in this situation it was because of him; he might not remember because of the trauma but he still would not forgive him.

Bering that in mind the blond severed the link that kept him and Vanitas connected, rendering him impossible to find. (1)

_15__th__ of July 2559_

As consciousness started to slowly creep back in to my mind I stubbornly clench my eyes shut unwilling to rendering myself part of my current life.

Subconsciously I clench my teeth as I try to ignore what my latest dream meant. Ironically the more I dreamt the more I was destroying the current dream I was living at this very moment.

A cold finger gently poked my cheek.

«Gale? You awake?» my twin asked quietly.

I squint on of my eyes open only to cover them with my arm when I was temporarily blinded by the sun's glare that passed through the leaves.

I sigh in content as a gush of wind ruffles my hair «How long have I been sleeping?»

«Not long, just five minutes more or less, but we have to get moving, class is about to start again.»

I nod absentmindedly as I get to my feet «I'm actually quite shocked you're attending. Especially _this _class.»

Roxas snorts «If you want to win an argument regarding religion and science; or any argument in general you have to know what kind of crap they are spewing about you.» he sneers before muttering something about "The downfall of science" his ass.

Science or religion. This is the biggest controversy of our time. Of course politicians try to convince us that there's no such thing, that nobody really has the guts to question religion, the will of God. But unfortunately for them, people are smarter than that. Some pretend they don't know what's going on beyond the layers of our every day lives, but in truth politicians aren't _really_ fooling anyone. Everyone has taken a side. Well almost everyone. I haven't taken a side, and I like to believe that I'm not the only one. My brother, on the other hand, likes to believe that since I don't believe in god I must, _obviously_, be a scientic.

_Bullshit._

I'm on the side of the "I-don't-give-a-crap-I-just-want-to-live-my-life-in-peace-is-that-too-much-to-ask?" party. Hmm perhaps I should find a shorter name though…

I sigh as I walk down the street along side with my twin, earning a worried glance.

Anyway my point is that _life is too short to be taken seriously_ (2).

I hum lightly vaguely thinking that's one of the best quotes yet.

I'm not saying that you have to be an immoral bastard who doesn't give a fuck about people; that would be just as bad.

I huff again in annoyance.

Damn extremists are always in the wrong, they are just _too much_, and they really should take a chill pill or something.

«Dude, stop sighing, it's depressing, what's wrong?» Roxas questioned somewhat worriedly.

_I'm worried you're turning into an extremist Roxy._

«You're helping the "Organization", aren't you?»

We both pause at mid-stride, Roxas chocking on his own spit, me shocked at my unusual tactlessness. Last time I checked I was actually one of the guys who _did_ beat around the bush.

«_Huh_?»

I shake my head recovering from my initial shock «Rox, there is no need to hide it. Not from me at least. I'm not going to judge,» -_much _ «you know that.»

I give him a sideways glance; he's biting his lower lip, he usually does that when he is cornered.

«How?»

«How? How do I know?» I smile «Man, it's so obvious. You're _almost_ never in class, you come back home late, you're a self proclaimed scientic, the recent attacks have been happening in Twilight Town… do I have to go on?»

My twin laughs uneasily «I guess not.»

After a moment of silence Roxas started to fidget «What… are you going to do with the err… information»

I glare nastily before punching him on the shoulder.

«Ow! What was that for-»

«You're implying that I would rat you out aren't you?»

Roxas's eyes widen at my growl before shaking his head «No I-»

I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration, «Save it. Contrary to what you might think; I don't impose myself on others even if I don't exactly agree with them; everybody has the right to choose their own path. And I know you well enough to know that this is truly what you want, so I won't even _try_ to talk you out of it, so don't worry about my nagging. I just hope you know what you're doing.» I start walking forwards again ignoring his anxious gaze. «Just remember… _It's not the fall that kills you, it's the sudden stop at the end _(3).»

«Gale-»

His feeble call was interrupted by a loud booming noise.

«What was that!» I cry as I look around me before stopping at smoke curling it's way towards the sky just a few blocks away from where we were standing.

«Isn't that…» I gulp «where Aunt Aerith's church is?» I turn towards my brother who was shaking like a leaf.

«Tell me you have nothing to do with this!» I beg desperately.

His eyes widen «N-n-no! I would never-!»

Again another explosion interrupted him, this time close enough that the tremor caused from the explosion made us stumble.

«What the hell is going on!» I scream before running towards the probably destroyed church.

-0-

«Gale! Wait!» I curse as I trip on a pile of rubble.

«Fuck, what is this crap?» hastily I run behind the bushes and pat my trousers in search of the walkie-talkie Zexion made for us.

«Hey, this Roxas, can anybody read me?» I talked hastily in to the small microphone.

«Hey Rox what's up?» Axel responds immediately.

«What's up? WHAT'S UP? There's been two huge fucking explosions that's what's up! Is there something you want to tell me? 'Cause if you were planning to blow up my aunt's church I think this is the right time to let me know!» I whisper harshly.

«What? We didn't plan anything this week! And you know we don't do explosions! Not massive ones at least.» he mumbles the last part

«All right, just wanted to make sure. I'm going to check it out. Over and out.»

«No Roxas wait, this could be dangerous-» I clicked the walkie-talkie off and set off after my brother.

-o—o—

«Roxas- Fuck! Damn him and his fucking stubborn-,» the idiotic red head slams his walkie-talkie against the wall destroying it in little itsy bitsy pieces.

«Hey! What the hell are you doing you moron!» Saïx hollers.

«My walkie-talkie… my creation…» mumbles the emo as he eyes his destroyed machinery, before glaring at a giggling Kairi.

«Didn't you say they were indestructible?» she teases as her eyes twinkle with mischief.

As he opens his mouth to retort something wittingly idiotic I interject «He lied, _obviously_. Who set off a firecracker up your ass, red?»

«Roxas! Who else! There's been two explosion downtown and where do you think he's running off to all on his lonesome?»

I roll my eyes at his over-protectiveness.

«Axel, Roxas is old enough to make his own decisions; and you know he's not stupid.» Kairi retorts gently.

«And you're not his freaking mother, red.»

As glares vehemently at me I glare back relentlessly.

_This guy... _I feel myself sneer _… I'm going to kick his ass._

«I know that _Larxene_, fuck I swear this job has turned in to a real bitch.»

I feel anger stirring up but I suppress it and chew my lower lip as I narrow my eyes before retorting «And this _job_ sure has turned you in to pompous jackass, who the _fuck_ do you think you are?» I feel Al squeeze my shoulder and I lean into the touch.

He grits his teeth in anger, «whatever, listen guys we have to go and check it out; not just for Roxas but it seems like they've attacked two churches in this town, this could mean that there are other rebels out there.»

«I agree, Larxene you and Demyx go check out the church near the clock tower. But do so _discreetly_, you mustn't get caught, understood?» Saïxinterjects.

Demyx nods with a grin «Yes sir!»

«Axel-»

«I'm going at Aerith's church, Saïx.» the red head says firmly.

Our "boss" lifts one of his blue eyebrows «I wasn't going to stop you, Marluxia should go with you,»

Marluxia grunts «I don't see why I couldn't be paired up with Larx.»

«Because you get distracted easily» our two leaders retort in unison, «and it's best if we have one short ranged attacker and one long range. We don't know what's out there.»

I smirk before placing a light kiss on my pink haired freak's cheek «we'll see each other soon, don't worry.»

«You can say that again.» he retorts with a gruff voice.

«Okay, let's get going. Oh, and we better go in our civilians clothes, we wouldn't want to attract attention, would we?»

-o-

By the time I reached the church people, who in vain tried to put out the fire by throwing buckets of water, surrounded the place. The worst part of it all was that my twin was no-where in sight.

I feel blood drain from my face, as I feared the worst.

I hastily check my surrounding before my eyes land on Paine as she stared at the church in horror.

«Paine!» I frantically called out my friend's name before running towards her.

«Roxas! Shit, your brother is one crazy bastard, he's in the fucking church looking for your aunt!» she blurts out in panic.

I felt bile clogging up my airways, I tried to sprint towards church but a hand holds me back as it firmly grips my shoulder.

«Goddamn it, I know that you are twins, but you can't be _both_ insane! You'll die if you go in there!»

«My twin is in there! I can't let him-»

«I'll go,» a harsh voice interrupted my hysterical rant.

I turn towards the voice my eyes widening at the sight before me, there's no way-

-o-

As trudged up the hill that would give me that best view point of the burning church, I rub the side of my temple harshly as my companion continued to rant on and on about nonsense. Why is that I'm always paired up with this moron?

«-and the I told him that I didn't eat the cookie, and he told me that evidence told him otherwise, so I told him "what evidence?" and then-»

«Hey Demyx? Yeah, shut the fuck up for a second.» I interrupt the incessant rambling with a sigh.

«That's not nice, Reneal-»

«Yeah yeah whatever, don't call me that.» retort snappishly.

The blond pouts sadly «Why not? I know you let Marluxia call you by your real name. And I'd rather you called me Dyme-»

«You remember why we changed names right?» I ask, ignoring the Marluxia part.

«Yeah but-»

«No buts Demyx. Besides not to be dramatic and all that shit. But Raneal; that person doesn't exist anymore.» I pause before continuing as afterthought, «and it's not just me; many in the Organization aren't the same since we started this crap-»

«That's not true!» he frowns.

I roll my eyes «It's not as bad as it seems really. You might not be aware of it but "people" die all the time. Every time you change your opinion or the way you think in general the person you were before "dies". It's a symptom of growth, change doesn't always entail something negative.»

I turn toward him when he doesn't respond.

«Demyx-» I pause when I'm met with glistering eyes and quivering lip, before I'm enveloped in a bone crushing hug.

«Oi, what the he-»

«This is the most sense you've made in years!»

I feel my eyebrow twitch in annoyance but I repress it with a sigh «That's a bit insulting Demyx,»

«Ever since we've been cornered on our fourth mission all those years ago,» I stiffen and a lump forms in my throat «you, Lea, Isa and Ienzo, well not Ienzo he's always been a bit cold. But you four have changed, and I can't remember what happened...»

I harshly push him away from me, my face blank.

«We have to go.»

«Rene-»

«It's _Larxene_, Demyx. Damn it, get it right.» I glare angrily, only slightly feeling bad at his wounded expression.

I shake my head in dismay «Listen, nothing extraordinary happened Demyx. We were young and careless; and we paid for it,» he nods signaling that he was listening «You, Axel and I escaped with mere scratches while Saïx and Zexion weren't as lucky; that much you know» I comb my short jelled back hair with my left hand «Zexion lost his left eye while Saïx almost lost both of his eyes if it weren't for Axel who pushed him away. He still has two enormous scars but it's better than losing two eyes right?» I chuckle nervously.

I gulp «Ignoring the physical wounds we each had, what was most painful were our mental scars.» I hug myself lightly «we each recovered in our own way. You were in a state of shock and forgot everything, I somewhat recovered with time, Saïx become cold and distant, frankly I still honestly don't know if he ever recovered, Axel built up impenetrable shields around his person; actually if it weren't for his and Zexion's quick thinking we probably would have died there. And Zexion,» I shake my head «well, he might be a strange bastard but he must be one of the strongest personality I know; he recovered in his own way,» I let out a humorless chuckle at the memory «he said that he was never in shock, crazy bastard. I guess being too rational does help sometimes.»

«But what happened there? What was the mission?»

I shift my gaze to the side «Sorry Demyx, but I don't feel like talking about it,»

I walk towards the cliff; lightly I touch my weapons underneath my clothes. As I feel my knife up my sleeve I instantly feel my jittering nerves calm themselves. Taking a deep breath I observe the burning church in front of me.

«What's our plan?» I hear him say as he comes to a stand behind me.

I shrug before taking out a binocular that was hidden underneath my leather jacket, «I say we check the perimeter, we might find someone suspicious,» boringly I observe as a burning body falls out of a window «although I doubt that the ones who have caused this are still here.» I look towards the entrance and this time smile as I see screaming priest burning as he ran out of the church. I hear Demyx whistle beside me, «that must be painful.»

My smile widens still «As it should.» I pass Demyx my binocular «I say we stay put until the fire is out.»

«Wouldn't it be less suspicious if we helped them out?»

I feel myself sneer «I'd rather risk it,» I snap before contacting Axel «Hey Axel, Larxene here. How's the situation at your end?»

«Huh, could be better,» the red head responds after a moment of static.

«Do you mind explaining yourself?»  
«Well, let's say there's someone we haven't seen in a while, which is making my plan a tad harder. Roxas is fine though.»

«Shit, he's here?» I curse loudly again «just our fucking luck.»

«Yeah, just peachy; you know what the best part is?»

«What?» I ask dully.

«Seems like he knows Roxas.»

**EDIT: Goddamn it I fucked up the quotes here...**

**(1) Yeah I know it's a bit "mystical" but I have an explanation up my sleeve for that... somewhere XP  
**

**(2) Oscar Wilde  
**

**(3) Robert K. Watson**


	10. Dates

**_FOR UPDATES CHECK THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS ONE! "Dates" Will always be the "last" chapter :)_  
**

**WARNING! SPOILER ALERT!**

**If you haven't read all of the latest chapters this would be a major SPOILER**

**Okay you have been warned...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2084 June 25th = Vanitas tutors Ventus **(Chapter 7 - Worth)**

2087 April 3rd = Ventus and Vanitas before they were experimented on **(Chapter 6 - Brightest crayon in the box)**

2088 June 15th = Ventus and Vanitas discover that their capturers won't let them go **(Chapter 3 - ****_Though this be madness_**,_)_

2089 September 8th = Even experiments on Vanitas. **(Chapter 2 - Right? Wrong? Who gives a fuck)**

2090 December 20th = Ventus rambling before he is taken by Xigbar **(Prologue)**

2091 September 2nd = Vanitas kills Ventus **(Chapter 4 - __****What's gone**)

2123 August 13th = Ventus (Kaze) is killed by a robber **(Chapter 5 - ****Run like the Wind**)

2221 September 8th = Vanitas meets up with Ventus (Brezza) who remembers him, he is killed by a nuclear bomb - Beginning of the nuclear war-. **(Chapter 5 - ****Run like the Wind**)

2350 February 15th = Ventus severs his tie with Vanitas ******(Chapter 8 - ****The past is never dead, it is not even past)**

2549 May 8th = Vanitas meets Xion **(Chapter 1 - Life)**

2549 September 19th = Vanitas meets Lea, Isa and Sora **(Chapter 2 - Right? Wrong? Who gives a fuck)**

2549 September 20th = Vanitas meets Reneal, Dyme, Ienzo and helps Sora control his abilities **(Chapter 3 - ****_Though this be madness_**,_)_

2549 October 25th = Vanitas experiments Sora's abilities **(Chapter 3 - ****_Though this be madness_**,_)_

2549 November 5th = Vanitas leaves Sora with the Organization **(Chapter 3 - ****_Though this be madness_**,_)_

2549 November 10th = Vanitas meets Leon, pisses Rinoa off, and Sora joins him on his journey **(Chapter 4 _- ___****What's gone**)

2559 May 13th= Ventus (Gale) lives with his current family (Roxas, Tifa and Cloud) in Twilight Town **(Chapter 5 - ****Run like the Wind**)

2559 June 10th = Roxas meets up with the Organization **(Chapter 6 - Brightest crayon in the box)**

2559 June 18th = Larxene and Marluxia find a nose in the woods **(Chapter 7 - Worth)**

2559 July 15th = Churches explode **(Chapter 8 - ****The past is never dead, it is not even past)**  


.

.

.

.

.

**I wonder if this helped at all o.o**


	11. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

**... . hmm hi! Long time no see? I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! But better late than never right...? D: **

**To tell you the truth I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, but I decided to upload it anyway otherwise who knows when I would've updated.**

**I hope you enjoy it.  
**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger - Friedrich Nietzsche  
**

3rd of May 2088

The bald professor smiled maliciously, displaying two rows of yellow teeth as the two teens in front of him stared at him with equal confused frowns, though one was more aggressive than the other.

«I'll repeat once again, you have both been calculated as compatible.»

The blonds' frown deepened still while brown eyes narrowed at his mentor.

«Compatible? Compatible for what? And most importantly, how did you run these tests?» the blond inquired as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

The old man chuckled «Compatible for creating something new. As for the tests… let's just say there's no need to worry about that, the tests are well founded,» he gave the raven a meaningful glance making the boy in turn pale drastically.

«No way, that's…» he whispered incredulously before he stared at the ground in shock.

The blond stared at the brown eyed boy «Vanitas? What is he talking about?»

Said boy shook is head before glaring at the man in front of him «It doesn't matter if he's compatible-»

The elder chuckled again before tutting as if reprimanding a child «Weren't you listening to me before? I said that _both_ of you are compatible.»

Vanitas gritted his teeth in anger «You ran tests on me as well?» he hissed.

The man laughed as he opened his arms «Of course! I've told you many times that anyone around us can be the next generation of human kind.» he inclined his head «you should be honored.»

«Van-»

The raven-haired boy laughed sardonically «Yeah right, an _honor_. It would be if I didn't know how fucking painful it is.»

«Painful?» the blond asked worriedly.

«We all have to make sacrifices for the good of the many.» the man stated with a knowing smile.

The blond narrowed his eyes in annoyance as the two ignored him.

Vanitas laughed «What the fuck? What bullshit are you spewing? Good of the fucking many my goddamn ass; easy for you to say if you're not one of the fucking few, old man.»

«Can you tel-»

The elder chuckled «You've got spunk, I've always liked that about you.»

«Screw you Xehanort.»

«Minnie Maddern Fiske once said "Above all, ignore your audience".» the two males paused and stared at the blond with bemused expressions «you know, I never particularly liked that quote.» the blond ended with a sneer.

«Ventus not now.» Vanitas sighed as the Xehanort let out a throaty chuckle.

«I always thought you were interesting Ventus.» he stated, mischief twinkling in his eyes «indeed both of you will be perfect, don't you agree Even?» Xehanort turned towards man that was just entering the room.

The man had long blond bleach hair and, as he wore a critical expression he analyzed the two boys like lab rats.

«Indeed I have no doubt about Vanitas,» he stated, the mere sound of his nasal voice made Vanitas curl his lip in annoyance, «Ventus on the other hand,» he turned towards the blond with a raised eyebrow.

The blond slumped his shoulders in exasperation as he gave the man a bored look «_I educated myself, to me school was boring_.»

Vanitas lifted an eyebrow «Dude, seriously? Quotes? Now?» he said having heard that particular quote quite a few times.

Even frowned «What?»

The blond rolled his eyes «Shut up Vanitas,» he mumbled «and Professor Even?» nodded his heads towards the long haired man before flipping him off with both of his hands «it means, screw you asshole!»

As professor spluttered as the raven-haired boy snorted, a light frown marred his features as he suppressed his amusement; now was certainly not the time for laughter.

«Seems like this kid has spunk as well,» another man interjected.

«Nah, he just doesn't like it when things get repetitive, Braig.»

«Will you shut up Vanitas? Stop acting as if you know me!»

Vanitas's only response was a lifted eyebrow and a growing smirk.

As blond opened his mouth to retort before two hands clamped on the two boys shoulders interrupting their bickering.

«Oh yes these two will have the time of their _lives_, along with our other little friend.» chuckled Braig.

Ventus flinched «What are you talking about? I'm not going with you!»

«I've gotta agree with blondie this time.» he pushed Braig's hand off his shoulder forcefully. «Fuck off.»

Xehanort chuckled on the sidelines «You speak as if you have a choice.»

The blond paled and started to shake, seeing this Vanitas frowned in annoyance «Why don't you leave him out of this,» he nodded towards the blond «you probably got the results wrong, how can a moron such as him be compatible for this kind of experiment?»

As Even nodded on the sidelines Ventus gaped, _is Vanitas trying to help me?_

Xehanort shook his head «Oh Vanitas, you must be very desperate to help your friend if you tried to convince me with such a silly excuse,»

The said boy bit his lip as he shifted his eyes to the side.

«You know as well as I, that _grades_ have nothing to do with it,» Xehanort continued as he gave Even a sideways glance «these experiments go beyond what measly human beings deem important.» he nodded towards a grinning Braig «do what you must.»

«Yes sir,» without warning he hit Vanitas behind the head with the back of his gun knocking him instantly unconscious.

«Vanitas!» The blond cried.

As Braig approached him he glared feverishly and tried to back away «You can't do this!»

The man before him grinned «And why not? Because it isn't fair? You've been reading too many humanistic books, kiddo.» he grabbed Ventus by the throat and slammed him against the nearest wall «Life's a bitch, and as such you should fuck her, before she fucks you up.» he harshly slammed the blond's head again against the wall.

_15__th__ June 2559_

As I said before, over the centuries I've met plenty people, many of which I shared my experience back at the labs. Why would I do such a thing you might ask? Because the best way to defeat a trauma is by facing it, rationalizing it and accepting it for what it is. The worst thing you can do is trying to pretend nothing happened or even ignoring it. It's actually rare for me to actually to share my story now, for I don't really need to get over anything anymore. It happened and that's all there is to it.

In any case, I've been asked many times if I regret losing my old self after all those experiments that were done on my person.

I snort.

Especially by an _extremely _**infuriating **and annoying brunet, named _Sora._

I growl, making the said brunet who was walking beside me jump in reflex as he eyes me warily, rubbing his new nose.

And frankly I think it's retarded to even ask something like that. How can you ask someone if they miss something they don't fucking remember?

I feel my eyebrow twitch.

It's like asking a guy who was born blind if he likes the color red. What the fuck?

«Hum, Vanitas?»

Stupidity is a negative thing right? So how is it that its gene seems to be so fucking popular among humanity? If god exists I'd like to say a nice screw you for making _stupidity_ a **dominant** gene.

«Vani…hum … _tas_… you're sneering. That doesn't bode well usually. Not for me that's for sure.»

Life would be so much easier if there weren't so many morons in this world. Well actually it would be so much easier if my base biology wasn't that of a human, and it would be so much easier if human beings weren't such social creatures to begin with. Then I wouldn't feel the need to screw with people's minds all the time.

I narrow my eyes as I come to a stop

«Oh shit! He did that thing with the eyes,»

Well… what fucking ever.

I shake my head and I resume walking towards the booming noise that woke me up from my nap and made me punch Sora out of habit. On the sidelines I hear Sora sighing in relief.

I crack my knuckles.

I'm going to beat the shit out of the one responsible.

In any case returning to the matter at hand before I was fucking sidetracked; fucking _stupidity_ disturbing my own fucking monologues.

Even if I did remember how I once was I don't think I would really give a fuck. There's a reason why I am the way I am now, and that's because whatever I was before was too weak to cope with the situation I was in back at the lab.

Evolution comes forth when a population is confronted with change and it, to survive, has to change along with it. Same goes with everything in this goddamn world, and the same applies to human beings. Sometimes life is so harsh that it requires us to make major changes to survive. I feel no qualm with such a prospective.

The way I see it, life pointed a gun at me head and demanded me to change and so, _obviously_, I complied. Any smart person would choose their life over their ego.

An almost foreign feeling overwhelms me making smile somewhat warmly as I think at what Ventus would say right now.

_The only constant thing in life is change_.

«Wow,»

Aaaand the moment was lost.

I somewhat blink at bewildered expression right in front mine.

«Just _wow_, were you- were you _smiling_?» exclaims as he walks backwards so that I don't walk right into him «it's kind of creepy but yet so… so _sweet_,» he screams giddily, making me sneer both at the spit that hits my cheek and the annoying grin plastered on his face «is my influence _finally_ getting to you?»

I come to a stop with Sora stopping right after me, far to close to me for my liking.

«Sora?»

«Yes Vani?» he responds, his eyes still twinkling.

I glance leisurely at the cliff just behind the brunet.

«See ya later» I grin and before he could so much as frown in confusion I kick him in the stomach making him topple down the cliff.

«And don't call me Vani, you fucktard,» I add over the screaming insults of the falling and rolling moron.

I cackle delightfully before smoke catches my attention.

I whistle as I observe the horizon in front of me.

«Are those churches on _fire_?» I smirk.

«Vani,» I hear a small voice, but I ignore it.

«Seems like some change of plans are in order-»«Vani,»«whoever did this deserves a pat on the back-»«Vani,»«along with a good beating-»«Vani»«they still woke me up after all.» I feel lips stretch in my usual smirk «Vani,» and then it waivered.

«For fuck sakes _what_? What the fuck do you want?» I scream in anger as I finally snap. I walk towards the edge of the cliff as eye the bloody mess on the ground.

I see him smile gleefully, aggravating me further «Nothin' just wanted to piss ya off.» he says before giggling.

«Fucking- you'll be the death of yourself!»

«Ho ho ho,» he giggles further as he starts to sit up before dropping on the ground again in a fit of giggles «Nice come back!» he screams between his inane snickers as he rolls on his side.

I bare my teeth before taking a deep breath.

«What? Didn't you say that I was going to be the death of myself?» he challenges me «God does that sound weird.» he mutters.

I narrow my eyes before noticing innocent looking boulder.

«Hey Vani? Are you going all zen on me dude? That would b-Holy shi-!»

I sigh as the giggling was finally replaced with yells of pain, of course I didn't crush his head, which meant that he could still _talk_, but hell it's better than nothing.

Grin contently as a particularly creative insult reached my ears.

«Just the way I like it,»

«You're a sick sick bastard, Vani!» the moron bellow forced a pained laugh.

I take a deep breath through my nose before bellowing «Fuck sakes, silence!» glare at him daring him to open is mouth.

«… is golden,» he retorts after a while, I rub my forehead in frustration «but speech is silver so it's not that bad»

I roll my eyes before kicking another "pebble" over the cliff, satisfied with the pained the groan I calmly fled the scene, hoping in vain of finally ridding myself of the brat.

-o-

I lay there and just stare at the vast sky above me. It's an exceptionally nice day, if one ignores the cries of distress of the citizens of Twilight Town, but all the same, it was a really nice day. I took a deep breath before coughing up blood as my nose was clogged up with condensed blood.

I let out a heartfelt laugh before wincing slightly as pain rushed through my crushed legs and even though, somehow, I couldn't feel them at all.

«Damn,» I chuckle «Vani sure did a number on me this time,»

I contemplate whether or not I should go after him but then, I start to ignore the screams, the smoke that was curling towards the sky at the right side of my peripheral vision, that annoying pain that I have yet learned to disregard properly and just relaxed my body and let my perpetual jester like smile drop. I listen to the chirping of the birds who couldn't care less of the anguish that was running through the city like plague, I enjoy the wind that ruffles my hair and caresses my heated skin. I close my eyes and just smile.

It has been quite since I had the opportunity of being on my own.

Ever since I made the decision of following Vanitas on his journey of love, I never really had the time to contemplate what I had become; I never have time to think.

And I loved it.

This character I have built myself was wonderful.

I giggle as a my smile is replaced with my usual grin.

It was hard at first you know, not giving a shit about anything; it's not as easy as it sounds. But once you've become that kind of person, life seems so much easier. Live just for yourself and fuck the rest. That was my philosophy.

The times during which I'm sad or troubled are so incredibly rare that it makes me all the more giddy. I'm constantly happy, it's wonderful! It's strange but sometimes I'm so happy that I feel sick, funny right?

I laugh out loud before sitting up using my abdominal muscles, I stretch my arms and let out a loud yawn, and try to stand up but couldn't.

I blink before staring at boulder.

«Oh right, how could I forget,» I giggle in amusement.

I cradle my chin with my right hand and concentrate on finding an escape in a situation like this.

Usually when my limb is blocked I simply cut it off, especially because repairing a limb is a much more tedious job than rebuilding it entirely, I chuckle lightly in amusement.

But in this case there is nothing I can cut them with.

_Ah well there isn't much I can do, _I huff _I'll just have to push the boulder off and repair them, I could use some practice. _

I hate using my 'super strength' as I like to call it, it always leaves me an horrible feeling.

Basically all I had to do was fool my body in to thinking that I'm in extreme danger and letting my body feel the extreme pain that I've ironically been teaching myself to ignore. Plus I have to feel fear. Lot's of it. Fucking yay.

I frown, _yeah easier said than done_.

But alas there was no way around it - or so it seems. Vanitas is much better at this than me, since he's able to release both adrenaline and endorphine – though in truth all we need is adrenaline but all the same – at his own whim. Fooling your own damn body seems so lame in comparison.

Many _normal_ human beings could pull a feat like this if the situations required it, but using such strength results in damaging our bodies, such as tearing your own muscles, popping blood vessels, breaking bones… and some in cases it could also result to death. But that isn't really problem for someone like me.

I grin before dropping to the ground, and I start concentrating.

I take a deep breath.

I think back to that dreadful day, the day where everything was stolen from me, even myself; it's cliché but I've relived this particular memory so many times that it really seems as if I lived in Destiny Islands up until yeasterday…

_A little boy was running down the streets of his hometown, making the passer bys curse as they stumble when he squeezed through the many bodies that were blocking his wat. But the boy was uncaring of their anger; he wasn't going to get caught after all!_

_«You can run but you can't hide!» a squeaky voice taunted._

_Adrenaline pumped through his small body at the challenge as he pushed his libs to run faster. He runs towards the beach and hides behind an old boat. His breath was heavy but trys to be quiet so that he wouldn't be found. He hears footsteps directly behind him but before he could run for it he is shoved face first under the warmish waters of the sea, all he could hear was a loud laugh above him before the weight above him lifted itself. Once free, he pushes himself up spluttering salty water and sand out of his mouth._

_«Ugh that's icky,» the boy moans as the laugh became louder._

_With a pout he turned towards the source of the laughter._

_«That's not funny Riku!»_

_Riku doblues over and falls against the sound still laughing hard. _

_«Riku! I could've drowned!» the boy moans loudly as he folds his arms._

_«Oh, don't be a baby!» the other child teases before pushing himself up._

_«But it's true! And I have sand all over my face!» he whines._

_Riku smiles teasingly before flicking some of the sand off of the boys brown hair «Then just clean yourself up, dummy!» _

_The brunet sticks out his tounge._

_«What are you doing!» a female yelled angrily making both children jump in fright, «how many times have I told you not to run away from me!» the woman scolds._

_«But mum!» the brunet whines, «me and Riku were playing tag!»_

_«It's Riku and I, Sora. The lord won't tollarate such bad grammar.» the woman reprimindes with a wave of a finger, «and he won't tollarate you running from me either!»_

_«I'm sorry,» Sora whimpers._

_The mother's deminiour immediately changed as her face softened, «Oh Sora don't cry,» she said softly as she patted her sons head lovingly «I was just worried alright?» she pulls Sora in a strong hug and snuggles against his soft curly hair, «what would I do if the devil took you from me?»_

_The boy blushes as his friend smirks at the scene._

_«Mummy you're embarrassing me,» he complains._

_The woman grins as he finally releases him from her grip «Aw, are you already embarrassed of your own mother?» she pinches his cheek teasingly «My little boy is growing so fast,»_

_«Mum!» the boy screeches as Riku bursts into a fit of giggles. _

_«I'm sorry, I'm sorry,» she chuckles, «we should go now, it's almost dinner time!» she stands up brushing her skirt from sand, «Riku are you going to join us?»_

_The boy shook his head with a grin «Thank you ma'am but I should be going home as well,»_

_The mother sighed lovingly «Such a polite boy, you should learn from him Sora.»_

_Sora puffed his cheeks in annoyance, «well run along then dear,» continued the woman, «and send my regards to your mother!»_

_«Will do!»_

I smile as I reminisce the past, and that was the sign that I had to bruscally change "memory section", as I like to call it, to something less… _pleasant_.

This section of my memories weren't very detailed, but they did get the point cross, even more than the good ones. They were concepts that's all they were.

_A goodnight kiss, a caress on the cheek, sweet and loving words._

_The sound of the waves, the stary night viewable from the boy's open window._

_A knock._

_A scream._

_The boy running down the stairs in a rush, once he reached the entranced he slipped on something wet._

_Red._

_Lifeless eyes but somehow still filled with fear._

_A cruel smile_.

_**Pain**_.

I start howling in fear and pain as I frantically try to get away, I don't know from what exactly but I just want to run.

Something is blocking me, blocking my freedom, my only chance of survival.

Everything is a blur, nothing makes sense, all that matters is the chance of running far away, I hit something with all my might shattering it. I try to stand up but to no avail; I fall face first against the dirty ground, I scream in frustration as tears roll down my cheeks.

Suddenly an incredible pain fills my senses and I stare at the source, my legs.

I grab my head and try to make sense of what was happening to me.

_Where's mummy? Daddy? Riku? Riku help me!_

_They're dead and they're never coming back, get over it._ I freeze as Vanitas's words flood my mind.

_I can't tell you that everything will be okay, and I can't tell you to be strong because you're mum would be proud of you because I never knew her. But I there's a reason we are here, living our lives; and I think you should keep going._ My tense body slouches against the ground as I remember Reneals words and strong hug.

Slowly rationality starts creeping back in to my mind; I start differiating myself from who I am and who I wasn't anymore. I'm not stupid human kid who believes in a shitty god, I'm something more than human and my God… my God is awesome. And like my God I start laughing.

I laugh at the pain, because what was pain? I laugh at the tears, because they meant nothing. I laugh at my situation because it was _funny_. I laugh at my state because it was one like many others. I laugh, because that's all I can do.

Tears run down my cheeks but they are no longer tears of pain but of laughter, I wrap my arms around my stomach and curl in myself or at least I try to.

After what seems like hours I uncurl myself and lay on my back realsing one last giggle.

«Well that was fun,» I sit up and stare at my legs before turning to what used to be the boulder that blocked my limbs. I smirk at its shattered remains in satisfaction.

The costs were high, I stare at my mangled hand; its bone is shattered and it seems like blood vessels up until my arm had popped.

But the ending result was incredible.

I laugh shaking my head before setting to work in repairing my ruined limbs.

**Alright, as usual please tell me what you think and if there are any typos or grammar errors please let me know :)**


	12. There is no coming to consciosness,

**Hey there sorry if I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy with uni and stuff... plus I've been writing a draft for an original story that is loosely based on this one... so... yeah... **

**Anyway here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it though I warn you that I haven't reviewed it all that much... let me know what you think please?  
**

**There is no coming to consciosness without pain [Carl Jung]**

«It's cold» the blond let out a shaky sigh as spasm racked his too thin body, «are they doing this on purpose?» he was referring to the psychological torture.

«Whatever do you mean Ventus?» came the snarky reply.

The blond frowned «why are you always so bitchy? Were you like this even before you were brought here?»

The raven-haired took a deep breath through his clenched teeth «for the last fucking time, stop acting as if you don't know me! It's pissing me off,» he hissed.

«But I-» came the feeble response.

«Shut up!» the brown eyed boy grabbed his hair in frustration «Just shut up, for fucks sake,» he growled as the blond stilled in shock.

Before he could suppress it Vanitas let out a whimper making the blonde's face contort in to confused frown «Shit, this is all my fault.» said the brunet.

«Vani-»

«-I'm sorry!» the boy screamed making Ventus jump in surprise, «I'm sorry, okay?» Vanitas's voice cracked, «fuck, this is pathetic.»

The brown-eyed boy buried his face in his arms as he hugged his knees closer to his body.

Suddenly the boy jumped as he felt a warmish hand gently touch his shoulder, «I'm sorry,» he heard the blond whisper.

«What?» asked the other boy harshly.

«I'm sorry,» he repeated calmly «it's not that I don't want to remember, I think it's the shock, you know? I mean, I only remember a few "snapshots" of my life. I know I'm supposed to know you, and strangely enough sometimes I know I do.» he let's out a laugh «it's really hard to explain. All I know is that I'm trying to cope with this situation the best I can, and perhaps this the only way my body knows how.»

Minutes ticked by and the blond thought that the raven wasn't going to answer but then Vanitas huffed in annoyance, «this is fucking bullshit,»

The blond couldn't help but let out small chuckle.

«Don't laugh, this isn't funny,» the other snapped somewhat weakly.

«Right, right,» the blond said with a cough though a small smile was still plastered on his face.

Silently the blond shifted so that he was sitting close to other male.

«What are you doing?» demanded the raven.

«Isn't it obvious?» said Ventus as he rolled his eyes.

Vanitas lifted an eyebrow «I don't swing that way,»

The blond spluttered making the other teenager laugh.

«I'm just cold you moron!»

«Yeah, okay… pillow-biter.»

«Fuck you, fruit cake.»

«Ha, you wish…»

«Moron,»

«Idiot,»

«You guys are out of your mind,» came a voice from a within the darkness.

The two boys stopped bickering both surprised by the unexpected interruption «Wow you're still alive? And here I thought you were long dead.» said Vanitas with a forced smirk firmly in place.

«There's no way I'm dying before you asshole.» the voice snapped back.

«Hah, we'll see about that.»

«Why is it that we always end up fighting?» Ven interjected with a sigh, «aren't we supposed to gang up against the same enemy? Ever heard of the saying "the enemy of my enemy is my friend"?»

«I don't know, I'm actually tempted to side with Xehanort on this one,» said Vanitas with a chuckle.

Ventus glared vehemently «You're an idiot for even joking about that.»

«Who said I was joking?»

Ven elbowed the raven in the ribs «Hey why don't you sit next to us? We can keep each other warm through our body heat.» he directed his attention towards the voice but received no answer.

The blond sighed as he propped his chin on his bent knees; he heard footsteps approaching their quarters.

«Looks like their back, I was hoping they were going to forget us here.» said the voice neutrally, «I wonder whose turn it is.»

The blond started to shake as he buried his head in his legs «So cold,» he choked on his own breath.

I snap my eyes open and a release a sharp gasp as my body registers the high temperature.

_It was so cold, what happened?_

I start hyperventilating and shaking uncontrollably.

_What's happening? Where am I?_

_2559 July 15th_

I feel something shaking me, a voice calling me name it seems so far away.

_Vanitas?_

«Gale…»

_No, not Vanitas… I know this voice is this person being cooked as well? And people say that you die alone._

«Gale…!» the voice is desperate, strained; have they been crying? I bet their tears have all evaporated, with this heat and all.

«Gale… please…»

But who is this person? It's… female… mother? No her voice is too soft, too kind.

«Gale!» woman's voice called me as a hand feebly shook my shoulder, «Gale, please look at me!» the woman pleaded.

_Aerith_.

I groan as rationality joins my consciousness.

«Aerith?» I whisper with a cough.

«Gale, oh thank the Lord.» she sighs.

«What happened?» I ask as I pull myself in a sitting position.

Aerith eyes widen in shock «You don't remember? You ran in here and before I knew it you fell unconscious!»

I grab my temples at the growing headache, I let out a small laugh «So much for the rescue plan,» I mumble as my memories slowly return.

Aerith's eyes soften, if that were even possible «Sweety you shouldn't have done that!» she reprimands me softly.

«There's so time for that,» I interrupt rudely «We have to get moving,» as I stand up quickly, too quickly in fact as a wave a dizziness nearly has me topple over to the floor again.

«Gale!»

«I'm fine! Let's go!» I answer quickly.

«I-I can't!» she answers, «I'm stuck! I- you have to get out of here without me!»

My eyes widen as I only now notice that her legs are crushed under weight of the church's rubbles.

«Fuck!» How did I not notice this before? I try pushing off some of the rubbles but some were simply too heavy.

«Gale,» Aerith said with a gasp of pain «you have to get out of here or we'll both die,»

«No!» I shout desperately «I'm _not_ leaving without you!»

«Please-»

«I'm not!» I start shaking, «what matters is that _you_ get out of here safely, this is the only life you have, don't waste it.»

Aerith frowns at me in confusion «What are you talking about?»

Memories start rushing through my mind, nearly overriding my consciousness, I shake my head and push the thoughts away as I always do and I keep digging «doesn't matter,»

-o-

«Uncle Terra!»

My eyes widen at the man in front of me, what was he doing here?

He smiles at me as he wets his clothing by throwing a bucket of water over his body; next he grabs his jacket and drenches it in more water.

«Don't worry, Roxas. I'll be back before you know it!»

Then, without so much of another word, he covers his head with his jacket and sprits towards the burning church and to the rescue of my idiot brother and aunt.

A warm comforting hand settled on my shoulder as I involuntarily start to shake, I glance at Aqua who is giving me a tender smile.

«You know he'll bring him back.»

I nod before wiping away my tears.

«Yeah,» I hear myself whimper before looking towards the burning edifice, during any other moment I would've been cheering in joy at such a sight, but-

I look at the people around me who were crying in distress as they in vain tried to save what remained of their holy building. I hate them, it's just a building, why so much distress for something so useless? So lifeless?

But at the same time, I couldn't help but feel sympathetic.

I see Aqua sprint towards the crowd so that she could help out.

After all we were both very much afraid of losing something dear to us.

«If Gale doesn't get out of there alive, I'll kill him.» I sob pathetically.

-o-o-

Boringly I lean against the wooden fence behind me, placing my elbows on it's dirty surface. With a annoyed huff I observe as men – _ants_ – squabbled about as they tried in vain to put out the fire. I was kind of hoping it was a bit more entertaining than this. I sigh before spotting a small group that was steadily attracting more and more attention by the panicking citizens.

Somewhat interested in this seemly superior intelligence compared to the rest of the herd, I calmly walk towards them, my hands tucked in pockets of my worn trousers.

I sit on a near by rock placing my elbows on my knees as I listen to their plan, «Remember men! God is always looking over us! And he _will_ praise us for our good deeds-» I groan as my head falls between my legs.

_Nope no plan here, just a fucking inspirational speech_.

«Okay now let's go save those men!» yelled the leader as his idiotic men cheered apishly before running towards the enflamed building. The bulky man nodded, a moronic grin making his way on his features, _obviously_ glad of _his_ good deed of the day, suddenly his attention snaps towards me.

«And what are you two doing?» the moron asked as he sent me a "withering" glare – uuuh _scary_ I think I'm going to piss my pants! -_Wait, __**two**__? _I sharply turn to my left where I feel something brush against my skin before jumping _slightly_.

The annoying brunet saluted with a small "yo", well so much for getting rid of him.

«For _fucks_ sake-» I mumble.

«get ya ass in gear and _save those men!_» interrupted the ape.

Suddenly the brat turns his attention to the brute and grins, I think most would have passed it as a "playful grin" but I know better – I think I ruined this kid.

I smirk sadistically.

_Awesome_.

The brat might be a pain in the fucking ass, but sure knew how to be entertaining.

«Yeah we heard you the first time big guy,» Sora leans backwards before folding his arms behind his head «Thanks, but no thanks. I don't exactly take orders.»

I chuckle as the apes' eyes almost pop out of his skull.

«Are you fucking with me?»

Sore grimaces in disgust «I think no one would ever have the courage to do _that_.»

The man held his head high, completely missing the implication «Damn straight they wouldn't, now get moving. And that goes for you too kid.»

My smirk drops in an instant making Sora whistle in amusement «Now you've done it.»

«And who are you exactly to give orders to _me_?»

Again the man held his head high proudly «I am sergeant-»

«Yeah okay, so? Why the fuck should I risk my ass for some guys that were moronic enough to enter a burning building to retrieve some "sacred" documents» I quoted sacred with my fingers making Sora snicker beside me.

«Haven't you heard me before? Because those men are your brothers and they are risking their lives to recover something that is important to _all_ of us! Because this is the will of God! Because of _honor_-!»

I chuckle interrupting him in mid-speech «Oh yes, I've heard your little speech alright; and I have some questions for you teach.»

The man bristles at the interruption «We don't have time for your games brat, people might be dying right about now!»

«First:» I continue lifting my index finger «you saying that we are all brothers and sisters is technically correct but are you are aware that biologically all animals are our brothers and sisters? Even the simplest of bacteria is in fact a sibling of ours. Shouldn't they have the same courtesy those men of yours have then?»

The mans face reddens in anger «this is preposterous! Are you implying we have the same importance of an insect?»

I grin «Well _maybe_, I was actually referring to fact that phylogeneticly we _are_ connected. In any case moving on,» my middle finger joins my index «with the phrase "Because this is the will of God"» I say the phrase imitating his gruff voice «Are you implying that you are connected to said God, and if so how exactly does this connection work? Cable or wireless?»

«W-what?» the ape gives me a confused frown.

_Ah right, no technology_.

«I have no idea what you are talking about but-»

«I'm not finished, and you haven't answered my question anyway. So I'll imply that you have no connection what so ever and you just said that to "motivate" your soldiers in doing thy bidding. Anyway-» I chuckle «_honor_? _Really_? What kind of motivation is _that_ supposed to be? How is honor going to be of any help to me if I fucking _die_? Oh sure you religious folks have it easy in this case. You think that by doing the "_right_"» I quote with my fingers «thing; for _honor_ you have a special little place reserved up there with the good guys. But how does that do any good to us atheist who do not believe in an afterlife? You really think we would give up our life for _honor_? Give me a fucking break.»

«Hey Vany, that's not fair you're only justifying yourself here!» Sora protests.

«Apart from the fact I don't see why I should justify your sorry ass. How did I _not_-»

«Well I do believe in god.»

I frown for being interrupted «Yeah, okay, let's ignore the fact that the god you believe in is kind of fucked up, not that everyone else's isn't, you don't exactly believe in an after life.»

«Well, kind of.»

«Ah well screw you then.» I shrug apathetically.

«Hey!»

«How dare you!» The monkey-man growled. «How dare you make up a God!» and strangely enough his anger was directed at Sora… did he just ignore _my_ speech? What the fuck, that's a first. Fucking brat stealing my spotlight.

Sora's eyes twinkle with mischief «I'm sorry. Did I offend you?»

«Damn straight you little shit, our real God will make you pay for this.»

«Excuse me? How is _your_ God any better than mine?»

«You insolent brat! Our God is _real_!»

«Yeah? On what basis?»

«Basis?» the man frowns.

Sora nods «Yeah. Basis, you know, proof.»

As the man splutters the brat tilts his head to the side smiling «No comeback? Well, it is true that they say that faith is blind.»

I snort «Try abandoning a blind guy in the woods on his own; he won't last long.»

Sora chuckles «Vanitas that's not very nice.»

«Sue me.»

«Oh, I'm pretty sure there are plenty of guys who would want to do that. I would never take way the _honor_ of doing that.»

I roll my eyes.

«You insolent brats! How _dare _you! We have documents that prove that he's real!»

Sora shakes his head, «Those documents are written by the hands of men, what you truly have faith in isn't a _God_ but in the men that wrote down those documents. But in any case, my God gives me the strength to live, he donned with will to walk on to see life in a constant positive light. He has given me a reason to walk on and not turn back. I believe is very much the same as yours, he too gives you the will to live right? So there's a real difference between wouldn't you agree?»

The man clenched he his eyes shut «I can find one.» he mumbles.

I roll my eyes as Sora raises and inquisitive eyebrow «and what's that?»

Suddenly the ape snaps his eyes open and snarls «He is _real_!»

The brat sighs, «can't say I haven't tried…»

«Indeed,» I laugh as I direct my attention towards the crowed behind insultingly unintelligent man. I admire the inquisitive faces that were staring our direction after the apes outburst.

Suddenly my gaze falls on the face of young blond boy, his face stricken with tears and worry, he seems familiar so I stare at him intently making his stare drop in turn. My mouth drops open in wonder as my eyes widen. No way-

I stand abruptly, faintly I hear Sora calling my name but I paid him no attention. Instead I walked towards the fidgeting boy.

Once I was right by his side I kneel turning the boys is attention towards me. He narrows his eyes at our close proximity, but says nothing due to the shock.

I know this kid I'm certain of it, but something feels wrong, it felt inexplicably wrong. I sneer in contempt, I felt insulted by the boys mere existence, as if he had just spat on something… _important _to me.

«What do you want?» the insult demands, his mere voice making my scowl deepen.

Automatically my hand snaps up and grabs his face, and brought it close to my own.

The insult gasps in pain and struggles in vain.

«You shouldn't _be_.» he snarl, making his eyes widen in shock.

I feel something sharp against my throat «Release him,» a voice growls deeply.

Although a cut to my jugular wouldn't have been in the least deadly I decide to release him anyway; I harshly throw him to the ground and get to my feet.

«Try that again and I'll have you arrested,» the woman snarls angrily.

I stare neutrally at the blue haired woman before releasing my anger upon her; I strike her straight between the eyes cutting my throat in the process.

«Vanitas!» Sora groans.

And the fun began.


	13. Fear makes strangers of people who would

**Sorry for the long wait! So I've written the chapter after this one but I can't seem to be able to link it decently...  
**

**So, for the time being, this is the preview of chapter 13. Hope you like it.  
**

**Fear makes strangers of people who would be friends. - Shirley MacLaine  
**

And she falls to the ground, her head smacking against a rock with a loud _crack_.

My breathing halts and my eyes widen.

Silence settles apart from the crackling from the still burning church.

Everything pauses until the first sight of red.

«The Chief Inspector is down!» I hear someone scream. Then there's far too much noise and chaos; too much for me to keep up with.

Blood is everywhere.

There's blood flowing from the back of Aqua's head, coating her blue hair in deep crimson. And there's blood spraying the psychopath's neck. I absent-mindedly conclude that his jugular must have been cut. But he doesn't seem fazed in the least. In fact he doesn't even seem in pain. I wonder if it's the adrenaline.

«Kill him!»

I feel so helpless. All I'm able to do is gape as this violent person slowly getting drenched in red. I stare at him intently. And I can't help but notice…

One of the Police force tries stab the black heard man but his twin(?) sends him away with a swift kick in the face.

… _this guy_…

Everything happens far too quickly. Scenes are flashing before my eyes but I can't make sense of any of them. In a blink of an eye there's a blood bath around us and a mild silence has taken home among us.

People are groaning in pain clutching their sore spots. Everyone seemed alive but, upon further survey, the damage they received will cripple them. I wince wondering if death is a better option than losing their job and position in rich areas of the region.

The yellow-eyed demon stumbles lightly.

«Vanitas! Your wound!» the brunet whispers with a start.

_Is he just noticing the damage now? Is he dim?_

«Shut up,» Vanitas mumbles, blood dripping down the side of his mouth and chin.

Then, much to my amazement, the steady flow of blood slowly stops and the wound closes up like a zipper.

«Great now what?» asks the brunet.

«You-» I stutter, «how did you do that? What are you?»

The brunet sighs, though he is grinning. «He's not going to forget you now, man. What do you want to do? Kill him? Rearrange your face?»

I blench and gulp and the threat. But even then I couldn't move.

_Useless. Axel was right_.

As he slowly makes his way towards me I start to tremble uncontrollably. I'm tempted to beg for my life but I hold myself back. I know I'd receive no mercy from this kind of person.

He crouches in front of me and grabs me by the neck. I helplessly watch as variety of emotions cross in face: curiosity, anger – his grip tightens -, distress.

«Why,» I choke out.

He alts.

«Why do I make you angry?» I couldn't help asking. «Why do I make you so sad-» he cuts off my words by tightening his grip further.

_He's strong._

I gasp as my lungs quickly burn, yearning for oxygen.

I grasp his hand. My slack grip constantly slipping off as my vain attempt for survival became more and more scarce.

My eyes fill with tears rendering my vision blurry.

My mind is a squabbled messed.

_Am I really going to die?_

As black spots invade my already faulty vision and my arms fall uselessly to the blood drenched ground, his eyes widen in fear - or so it seemed - and his grip slackens.

Soon after I'm released completely.

My body feels like a useless sack of meat as I slump forwards gasping for breath.

Warm, trembling knees cushion my fall.

At the back of my mind 'good sense' warns me that I should probably get the hell off my attacker. But I'm too tired and wary to even move a muscle.

I greedily gulp down air. Tears are slipping out of my eyes freely now. But they are silent. The only one that could notice is the owner of the trembling legs that are slowly getting wet.

«I can't do it,» I hear him mutter angrily.

Slowly I turn my head to the side so that I could breathe more easily. I notice Paine clutching her stomach, her face contorted in agony. She must have tried to help me.

The brunet twin is standing beside her, looking at me in shock.

Suddenly my eyes widen as well as I feel something wet against my fingers: blood.

«Aqua-» I rasp out. I hastily try to push myself up but I immediately fall forwards.

Hands grab my shoulders and my head falls forward. A series of coughs rack my body.

Heaving a deep breath, I push the hands away and turn towards Aqua's body.

I lift her head feel her pulse: it's really faint.

«Hm, she probably has concussion buddy.» I hesitatingly lift my head towards the brunet. «Doubt she'll survive. Sorry.» he says neutrally with a seemly fake wince.

«Fuck off,» I rasp out and he gapes at me.

I ignore him and quickly grab a small bottle.

«Oh, nice color.» the brunet states as he stares at it's deep green color.

I lift Aqua's head and slowly I pour the medicine down her mouth.

«What is that?» Vanitas asks suspiciously.

«Nothing, you'll ever need.» I say coarsely, my throat aching. I'm tempted to take a small sip of the medicine myself but I know that she needs it more than I do right now.

I sigh in relief as I feel the wound clotting and closing at the back of the Chief Inspector's head along with her broken nose.

«I have not idea what just happened-»«because you're an idiot, Sora» Sora grins at the insult, continuing unperturbed, «but we still don't know what to do with him.»

I hastily stand and the two follow suit.

Vanitas glares at me. «We'll take him with us.»

My jaw falls open.

«Uuh, I new travelling partner! Nice!» Sora cheers as he folds his arms behind his head.

«I'm no new travelling partner,» I snap glaring at grinning buffoon.

Sora pouts. «Another _mean_ partner.»

I frown, even though the motion gave me a headache for some reason, «I'm _not_ coming with you.»

«Either you come, or I kill you.» Vanitas growls.

I glare at him. «You can't kidnap me in front of all these people-» I pause as I notice that nobody is around anymore. The church is still burning to the ground though.

_Gale-_

«Afraid they all left early.» Sora grins.

I shake my head, wincing. «If you didn't kill me once, you won't at all.»

Vanitas sneers. «You sound so sure about yourself.» He stalks towards me like a predator. When he enters my person space he glares down at me. «I might not kill you, but I can torture you to the brink of death. Believe me.»

Sora winces. «I'd believe him.»

«Yeah? What will you do?» I challenge.

Vanitas grins and I hesitate. Soon after Sora screams in pain and Vanitas is holding a very real ear in his hand.

«Something like this,» he says simply.

«Oh, goddamn fucking-» Sora curses.

I freeze and Vanitas's grin merely widens.

«Roxas!»

I turn to the side and notice Axel running towards us with Marluxia in tow.

He halts as soon as he lays eyes on Vanitas.

«You.» Axel mutters, Vanitas merely lifts an eyebrow. «What are you doing here? Why did you attack Roxas?»

«I wonder.» he says simply.

I blink. _Does Axel know this guy?_

Axel glares. «Roxas come here.»

Gratefully I take a step towards him but I'm immediately stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

«He's not going anywhere.»

«What do you want from him? And are you the cause of this?» Axel asks referring to the church, his tone deadly.

«Nope.» Chirps Sora, «but it sure made Vany happy.» he grins.

Axel's eyes widen. «Sora? That you?»

The brunet grins. «Who else would travel with this guy?» He nods towards Vanitas who just rolls his eyes.

«It's not like I want you around, you moron.» Vanitas snarls.

«Oh, he's just saying that. He'd actually be very lonely during his quest of love if it weren't for me!»

_Quest for love?_

I shake my head. «Wait, you know these guys, Axel?» I question.

«Axel?» Sora looks at him strangely.

«It doesn't matter, come here, Roxas.» Axel snaps hastily.

The grip on my shoulders becomes firmer. I wince. «I would if I could.»

«Vanitas, release him or I'll burn you to a crisp.» He lifts his arm.

«Try that and not only will you burn him, but I'll also snap his neck.» He says simply.

«Axel, he won't-» before I could complete the sentence, Vanitas turns me towards him and last thing I see is yellow eyes. Then pain explodes in my head and then… nothing.


End file.
